Hamdi dan Trio Mesum
by NaruSona
Summary: Seorang murid Madrasah Aliyah Darusalam di indonesia tiba tiba mendapatkan surat aneh dari kepala sekolah dan saat pulang sekolah dimana ia tidur tiba tiba ia terpindah ke dunia lain, yaitu dunia anime, karena ulah seseorang yang katanya sudah dapat ijin dari sekolah dan juga orang tuanya untuk mencoba alat miliknya, crossovers dimulai di chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hamdi dan tiga Mesum**

 **Story:High School DxD**

 **Charakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi,. Hyoudou Issei,. Matsuda,. Motohama.**

 **Episode 1 Ke dunia DxD**

Seorang murid Madrasah Aliyah, atau sekolah menengah untuk umat Islam tiba tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk ke kantor.

"Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi kelas XI B segara ke kantor" suara pengumuman dari kantor pun terdengar.

 **Suasana kelas IX B**

"Bos kamu dipanggil tuh" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek mengenakan baju putih dengan lambang Madrasah di kantongnya bercelana abu abu.

"Iya tuh, kamu dipanggil, cepat deh ke kantor sana" ucap seorang yang berkulit seperti sawu matang khas orang asia, sedikit lebih putih dibandingkan yang satunya, ia mengenakan peci hitam.

Seorang yang berambut agak pendek, tubuh juga paling tingginya sekitar 124 cm ini, memiliki wajah yang agak berjerawat, kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dibandingkan teman temannya namun ia tetap tidak bisa dibilang putih, wajahnya juga seperti orang malas belajar.

"Haaah, paling karena aku terlambat lagi" gumam lelaki yang dimaksud dengan nada santai lalu berjalan menuju ke kantor sekolah.

"Sabara aja bos" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pendek, kulitnya sama seperti seseorang yang dipanggil ke kantor, yaitu tidak putih dan tidak juga bisa disebut hitam, ia mengenakan kupiah warna warni, untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Oke" sahut orang yang dipanggil bos dan juga Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi tersebut.

 **Di kantor kemudian.**

"Permisi bu, pak, ada apa yah?" tanya remaja berambut hitam dengan mata coklat dan kulit tan yang barus saja dipanggil ke kantor, tentu saja dengan seragam baju berwarna putih dan abu abu.

"Sini bos" panggil para guru, yah entah kenapa dia selalu dipanggil bos, oleh teman teman dan para guru, gelar itu ia dapatkan bertepatan disaat ia berada di kelas VIII B entah apa sebabnya, gelar itu melekat padanya, padahal nilai dan kemampuannya biasa biasa saja, ia juga tidak punya prestasi untuk dibanggakan, bahkan bacaan Al-Qur'annya masih payah atau lebih tepatnya ia belum terlalu bisa membaca Al-Qur'an dengan benar, ironi bukan, murid Madrasah tapi masih belum bisa membaca Al-Qur'an, kemampuan Baca tulis Al-Qur'an nya benar benar payah.

Tapi tak masalah, selama bidang pendidikannya yang lain masih tinggi itu tidak masalah, yah setidaknya ia tidak terlalu jeblok meski masih masuk kategory biasa biasa aja, namun ia gagal di pelajaran yang ada tulisan arabnya terutama bahasa arab.

Tapi meski demi kian ia tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan para guru kecuali soal kebersihan dan juga kedesiplinan, tapi kalau masalah bertengkar membuat onar ia sama sekali tidak pernah.

Remaja itu masuk dan mendatangi seorang guru lelaki berkepala semi botak dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Ada apa pak Jali" tanya Hamdi dengan santai dan biasa wajah malas nang datarnya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak sopan, namun para guru disana sudah terbiasa melihat wajah lusuh lelaki itu yang terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Ini bapak bangga padamu, disini ada surat yang mengatakan kau mendapat Beasiswa untuk sekolah dijepang dengan nilai prestasi tinggi waktu tes online dengan akun ...53 " ucap orang yang dipanggil Pak Jali yang sebenarnya dia adalah kepala sekolah Madrasah Aliyah Darusalam itu.

Remaja itu kaget, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bermimpi sekolah ke jepang, ia bahkan tidak pernah ikut kontes Beasiswa sekolah kejepang, lalu ia tidak ada persiapan untuk belajar, bahkan dari segi prestasi ia sama sekali tidak ada satupun yang menonjol, namun yang membuatnya bingung nama Emailnya sama dengan miliknya, benar benar luar biasa aneh.

"Boleh saya tau nama sekolahnya?" tanya remaja itu dengan ada rasa janggal di hatinya.

"Maaf bapak tidak bisa membacanya jadi bapak tidak tau" ucap kepala sekolah itu sambil memberikan isi suratnya dan inilah tulisan nama sekolahnya.

ハイスクールDXD、コウー個々アカデ身. Maaf kalau tulisannya salah

Remaja itu menatap bingung tulisan pertamanya yang bertuliskan High School DxD, dan yang keduanya adalah Kouh Koko Akademi

"Hm seperti judul anime" gumam remaja itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm pak apa ini orang enggak salah kirim pak? Soalnya saya tidak merasa sama sekali mengikuti kontes ajang beasiswa atau semacamnya" tanya Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, hm biar lebih enak panggil Hamdi saja.

"Entahlah bapak juga enggak tau, karena secara tiba tiba bapak dapat surat ini" jawab sang kepala sekolah, lalu hal ini pun akhirnya di perdebatkan dan jadi sangat panjang.

"Tapi harusnya bapak sudah tau kalau itu bohong, karena bapak harus ingat, untuk nilaiku disekolah yang sebenarnya hanya saingan dengan orang orang satu kecamatan aja aku udah kalah dengan naik kelas di peringkat terbawah, lalu bagaimana bisa aku memenangkan beasiswa ke jepang dengan nilai tertinggi, sementara aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa jepang, lalu bagaimana bisa aku menang kalau pesaingku adalah orang yang ada di seluruh indonesia bahkan dunia untuk bersekolah di jepang dan juga aku rada aneh dengan nama sekolahnya, dalam tulisan Katakana pertama tertulis Haisuku-ru DxD yang kalau dimasukan kedalam bahasa inggris menjadi High School DxD" sanggah Hamdi ia merasa curiga dengan surat undangan itu.

"Hm kamu bisa baca tulisannya toh, mungkin itu sebabnya kamu bisa menang" sahut kepala Sekolah.

"Iya, ibu aja enggak bisa baca tulisan kayak gini, kamu bisa bacanya kan kamu hebat" puji sang guru wanita dengan kerudung merahnya, guru ini terkenal paling pemarah, namanya Helda, yah ini guru Seni budaya.

"Itu hanya huruf katakana, tapi kalau huruf Hirigana beda ceritanya, Hirigana dan Kanji itu sangat susah untuk dihapal, lagian bisa baca tulisananya belum tentu bisa ngerti artinya" timpal Hamdi, ia tidak mau mengakui isi surat itu.

 **Pukul 02:38 Pm**

Tokoh utama kita sampai di rumah disana ia makan siang bersama ayah dan ibu dan juga adiknya, Hamdi sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan apapun tentang kejadian di sekolahnya, hingga ia fokus pada layar Laptopnya dan ia membuka Microsof World, disana ia membuka sebuah file dukumen yang bernama **New Power in New World.** Lalu ia menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit pelan.

"Haaaah, kapan aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, aku benar benar kehabisan ide saat ini" gumamnya menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan isi cerita **New Power in New World**.

"Cerita ini terlalu banyak di cap sampah dan juga plagiat dari para pembaca, aku merasa seperti tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi, dan rasanya agak malas untuk aktif lagi di Fanfic, aku harap aku punya Inspirasi baru, mah siapa tau kalau tidur sebentar aku dapat inspirasi" gumam Hamdi, ia membuka akun fanficnya di Smartphone Andromax A miliknya dan dilihatnya nama akunnya Azainagamasa53 dan beberapa ceritanya yang terbengalai, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu mematikan laptop nya dan pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat.

"Aku benar benar lelah, mah kalau di ingat ingat kembali, harusnya aku bangga, namun membanggakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang ku lakukan kelihatannya begitu tidak masuk akal bagiku"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, yang merupakan Author Fanfic Azainagamasa, seorang remaja yang selalu meremehkan dirinya sendiri dengan membanding bandingkan kemampuan yang ia miliki dengan temannya, ia merasa bakatnya tidak ada apa apanya, dibandingkan kawan sebangkunya yang mengenakan Peci hitam Fathan Noor yang bisa menggambar dan membuat karakter animenya sendiri, lalu temannya yang berkulit agak hitam namun enggak hitam amat, berambut pendek dengan warna hitam yang namanya adalah Rizky Muslim yang mampu menggambar atau melukis pemandangan dengan sangat baik, lalu temannya yang bernama Aini hebat dalam syair suaranya bagus, sedangkan ia hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menulis cerpen, bahkan itu hanya sepintas fanfic yang karakternya udah milik orang, artinya ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan karakter sendiri, iya kalau riviews para penghuni akun fanfic memberikan komentar bagus, kalaupun jelek setidaknya saran, ini malah Sampah, Plagiat dan macam macam, hal itu membuatnya tidak tahan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat dari Fanfic selama beberapa hari.

Sekarang ia malah mendapatkan kejadian aneh dimana ia diajak sekolah di salah satu film Anime yang sering ia tonton dan crossoverskan dengan Naruto, apa apaan coba, jelas itu jebakan kampret.

 **Ketika Hamdi terbangun dari tidurnya.**

"Em dimana ini, lah kok rasa beda, Beeeerrrrrrr dingin amat!" ucap Hamdi bergidik kedinginan lalu membuka gorden penutup jendela, ia langsung mengedutkan matanya, pasalnya seharusnya ia berada di sebuah rumah di pedesaan namun yang ia lihat tempat tinggalnya berada di sebelah gedung besar, What the Hell.

"Maaa, Abaaah, Fiooo!" panggilnya pada keluarganya, sambil menyalakan lampu kamar namun tak ada yang dengar, ketika dilihat tidak ada kelambu, adiknya yang bernama Rofi'o Mahdi pun tidak ada dikamarnya, apa yang terjadi, ia melihat keluar rumahnya, semua masih sama kecuali tidak ada sepeda motor, ia jadi kebingungan dan melihat ke tempat penyimpanan alat eletronik miliknya, Laptop dan hpnya masih ada, namun ia juga cukup heran sepeda motornya hilang, lalu pergi ke lemari pakaiannya, semua detile rumah tidak berubah hanya saja ada beberapa yang hilang seperti sepeda motor dan juga keluarganya, ia mencari seragam Madrasahnya, tidak ada dan terganti dengan seragam baju putih dengan belang garis hitam vertikal ditambah Blazer hitam dan celana hitam.

"Rasanya aku kenal bentuk seragam ini, tapi dimana" gumam Hamdi, lalu Hamdi melihat ada sepucuk surat di kantong baju miliknya.

Hamdi pun membaca isi surat itu.

Halo Azainagamasa53 atau harus aku bilang Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, penggila hubungan NaruSona, dan juga Author yang penyuka gadis berdada rata di anime, namaku Horlog Genroba, selamat datang subjec percobaan, sekarang kau berada di dunia High School DxD Season pertama, aku telah mendapatkan ijin dari orang tuamu untuk memasukanmu kedalam dunia anime dengan alat baru yang aku kembangkan, disana kau harus menjadi siswa baru Kouh akademi, bukan hanya dengan orang tuamu tapi dengan sekolahmu, mereka semua mengijinkan Hamdi yang membaca paragraf pertama dari surat ini hanya bisa mengedutkan mata, ia sedang dijadikan bahan percobaan dari orang yang bernama Horlog.

Aku jamin kau pasti bertanya apa alasanku memasukanmu kedalam dunia anime, maka jawabannya simpel, karena semua orang bilang kau sama sekali tidak memiliki gairah hidup di dunia manusia, jadi aku pun menganggap kau adalah Subject yang tepat, percobaan ini berjalan beberapa tahun, tenang hukum alam semuanya berlaku kok, maksudnya jika kau mati disana di dunia nyatapun kau juga mati wajah Hamdi benar benar memerah, ia tidak tau harus marah atau apa saat membaca kalimat terakhir.

Oh anggap aja Game Virtual reality kayak Sword art Online

"Anjing lou Horlog Siapa juga yang pengen jadi bahan percobaan dan hidup di dunia virtual sementara di dunia nyata dosaku belum terbayar, mana disini enggak ada Iqra, sama Al-Qur'an dan buku buku agama islam lagi!" umpat Hamdi sambil melempar dan menginjak injak surat itu, ia merenung sekarang sudah jam 04:00 Am artinya sudah pagi, cuaca sangat dingin, Hamdi bingung, ia harus bagaimana, diakan bukan orang jepang, gimana cara dia berinteraksi dengan orang orang, ilmu agamanya masih cetek ia belum tau cara memotong ayam dengan benar, kalau begini ia hanya bisa belanja tempe tahu saja, lalu soal uang ia juga kebingungan bagaimana mencarinya.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Dengan muka pasrah dan menerima apa adanya sekarang ia memilih untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bersekolah ke Kouh Akademy.

{Braaaak} kali ini suara benda jatuh terdengar di sekitar Hamdi, dengan cepat Hamdi berlari mencari tau apa yang jatuh dan terlihat ada berbagai macam buku tentang ilmu agama.

"Buku paket" gumam Hamdi, lalu melihat sampulnya dan dibuku buku itu adalah: **Al-Qur'an dan Al-Hadis, Sejarah kebudayaan Islam, Fiqih, Bahasa Arab, BTA(Baca Tulis Al-Qur'an), Al-Qur'an dan Iqro dan lain lain.** Hamdi menatap nanar buku buku paket itu.

'Sejak kapan buku ini muncul' batin Hamdi lalu tiba tiba sepucuk surat muncul disana.

Tuh udah aku kasih kebutuhanmu cepat lakukan saja petualanganmu, soal pulsa kamu enggak usah khawatir, akan aku isikan 60 rb perbulan biar kamu bisa daftar data Unlimited terus di Smarfreen kamu, oh soal bahaya kamu enggak usah Kawatir aku udah kasih translite di kepala kamu jadi saat mereka bicara, otakmu langsung menerjemahkan kalimatnya jadi kau bisa berkomonikasi dengan baik disana, soal huruf kamu udah bisa kata kana bukan jadi kamu hanya perlu belajar Hirigana dan Kanji

"Ya tetap aja Ngaji tanpa guru itu kagak bakalan bisa njing" umpat Hamdi, kali ini ia membuang semua etikanya benar benar deh, mentang mentang ia penikmat film anime ia malah di jadiin bahan percobaan.

Ya itu masalah kamu tulisan muncul di depan Hamdi.

"Cih terserah kamulah" umpat Hamdi, ia benar benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, ia mengambil smartphonenya sekarang dan hp Andromax A miliknya sinyalnya Full LTE "Tak aku sangka jepang dunia anime bisa menerima sinyal dari kartu Smartfren"

Lalu Hamdi pun mengambil alamat sekolahnya dan membawa uang sehadanya lalu bertanya pada orang orang mengenai arah sekolahnya, Hamdi berjalan mencoba mengingat jalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah, ternyata itu tidak terlalu jauh, Hamdi hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Halo namaku Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, sering dipanggil Bos oleh teman sekolah dan juga guru, lalu dirumah dipanggil I oleh teman teman dan keluarga, lalu aku juga Author Fanfic, nama akunku Azainagamasa53 seorang plagiator yang dibenci dan disukai karyanya, namun sudah malas melanjutkan karyanya, sekarang inilah hidupku, aku malah hidup di dunia anime, aku tidak suka hal ini, kenapa? Karena aku umat muslim jadi aku harus memilah milih semua makanan yang aku konsumsi, aku tidak ingin salah membeli, makanan, bahkan daging ayam yang halal bisa jadi haram jika cara penyembelihannya salah maka dari itu, aku tidak mungkin membeli daging kecuali daging ikan yang ada dilaut, sungguh derita hebat'

 **Sesampainya di sekolah Kouh.**

Hamdi yang sampai di sekolah barunya hanya bisa memsang wajah datar dan berjalan santai, ia menjadi pusat perhatian para murid disana karena, mungkin karena kulitnya yang tidak seputih mereka dan juga wajah malasku lalu tinggi ku yang tidak setinggi mereka, maklum orang indonesia mana ada yang tingginya sama kaya orang luar negri, kalau ada ya cuman sedikit dan bisa di hitung jari maaf hanya pendapat pribadi.

Hamdi menatap seorang lelaki berambut coklat keren, dan kedua temannya, Hamdi langsung tau siapa mereka bertiga, karena ia penggembar anime High School DxD, yah mereka adalah Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Hoy kalian bertiga!" panggil Hamdi pada mereka.

"Hah siapa pria pendek itu?" tanya pria botak yang kita tau namanya Matsuda.

"Entahlah sebaiknya jangan dihiraukan" jawab pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata bulat nya yang kita tau namanya Motohama.

"Tapi dia malah kemari loh" sahut Issei ketika Hamdi mendekat.

"Anu kalian ada yang bisa mengantarku ke kantor kepala sekolah, aku murid baru disini jadi aku tidak tau jalannya" ucap Hamdi pada mereka bertiga.

"Maaf aku ada perlu" ucap Matsuda lalu pergi dan menarik Motohama.

"Aku juga, oh iya Issei bantu dia, kau kan orang yang baik" ucap Motohama pada Issei lelaki berambut coklat dan mengenakan blazer hitam yang terbuka memperlihatkan kaos merah didalamnya.

Hamdi saat ini hanya mengenakan Kemeja putih bergaris hitam dengan celana hitamnya, ia sama sekali tidak membawa Blazernya ia hanya mengenakan dasi sebagai pelengkap.

"Maaf tapi anda siapa?" tanya remaja berambut coklat yang kita tau namanya Issei ia adalah orang mesum.

'Aku tau itu, tapi karena ia Protagonis jadi aku sangat yakin ia mau membantuku jadi itu adalah alasan kenapa aku mau mendatanginya' batin Hamdi sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

"Maaf saya lupa meperkenalkan diri, nama saya adalah Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, tidak ada nama klan, jadi kau bisa memanggiku apa saja, kecuali Muhammad karena aku merasa kurang pantas dipanggil dengan nama itu" jawab Hamdi dengan santai namun sebenarnya cukup gugup.

"Heeeeeh, orang mana?" tanya Issei.

"Aku pindahan dari Indonesia, aku sekolah di Madrasah Aliyah Darusalam" jawab Hamdi dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, namaku Hyoudou Issei, kau boleh memanggilku Issei, Hamdi-san" ucap Issei mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah terimakasih, Issei-san, jadi bisa kau mengantarku sekarang?" pinta Hamdi sambil tersenyum di wajah membosankannya, entah kenapa Issei terlihat seperti menahan tawa, tinggi badan mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda, dimana Hamdi hanya setinggi dada Issei yah mau bagaimana lagi tingginya cuma 124 cm, mungkin tinggi Hamdi bisa dikatakan hanya beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari Koneko.

"Ya cepat lewat sini" ucap Issei mencoba mengantar Hamdi dengan tenang, Hamdi hanya mengikuti Issei dari belakang, karena kalian tau Hamdi meski ia perna punya teman, temannya tidaklah banyak hanya ada tiga di sekolah, benar benar bisa dihitung jari.

 **Di kantor kepala sekolah kemudian.**

"Terimakasih telah mengantar, aku harap aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu" ucap Hamdi lalu masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Issei hanya diam lalu kembali pergi mencari kedua temannya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

 **Setelah urusan Adminitrasi perpindahan sekolah selesai.**

Hamdi hanya berjalan menuju keluar ruangan dan berjalan menelusuri sekolah, Hamdi pun melihat sebuah adegan yang ia paling ingat dimana Issei pasti akan dipukuli habis habisan oleh para gadis gadis kendo, karena ketahuan mengintip, yah meskipun Issei tidak sempat melihat apa apa, karena sebenarnya Matsuda dan Motohama telah memonopoli lubang intipnya.

"Jangan hanya menikmatinya sendiri Woy!" teriak Issei dan akhirnya.

"Hah siapa disitu!" ucap kaget para gadis.

"Kau!" ucap Motohama dan akhirnya lari bersama Matsuda meninggalkan Issei.

"Adudududuh, dasar Matsuda Moto,ha,ma"

"Kamu lagi"

"Tu tunggu"

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hamdi sambol berlari ke arah mereka lalu berdiri di depan Issei.

"Eh kamu siapa, dan kenapa kau menghalangi kami?" tanya mereka, Hamdi pun diam, lalu menatap Issei, terlihat mata Issei berlinang harapan penuh kepadaku.

"Aku Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, panggil saja Hamdi, aku menghalangi kalian, karena aku melihat Issei-san tidak bersalah" jawab Hamdi mencoba menyelamatkan Issei karena yah mau bagaimana ia tau Issei ini sebenarnya enggak sempat mengintip jadi sungguh buah simala kama jika Issei yang matanya belum sempat melihat dosa itu dihukum, yah meskipun udah ada niat.

"Hamdi-san" ucap Issei dengan berlinang air mata.

"Atas dasar apa kau menganggap dia tidak bersalah?" tanya mereka, dengan wajah mengancam dan yah gimana gituh.

"Aku melihat Issei-san hanya korban salah paham, dimana ia mencoba melindungi kalian dari para pengintip yang sebenarnya" jawab Hamdi dengan wajah serius namun malas.

"Heh benarkah, lalu siapa pengintip yang sebenarnya?" tanya mereka.

"Tadi aku melihat Issei berjalan seorang diri dan tak sengaja melihat seorang lelaki berambut botak dan satu lagi lelaki berkacamata bulat sedang mengintip di lubang kecil itu, Issei marah marah menasehati mereka namun mereka tidak mendengarkan akhirnya Issei mencoba menarik bokong mereka sambil berteriak, eh mereka kabur sebelum kalian datang" jelas Hamdi dengan santainya, dan untungnya para gadis itu percaya lalu pergi.

"Baiklah kami percaya Hamdi-san tapi, jika ternyata yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan maka bersiaplah kami akan menghukummu" ucap mereka pada Hamdi dan wajah sangar mereka di arahkan ke arah Issei, Issei nampak ketakutan dan berlindung ke arah Hamdi.

"Insya Allah aku akan menerima hukuman itu jika aku terbukti salah" jawab Hamdi sambil tersenyum namun dalam hati merutuki kesialannya.

Orang orang termasuk Issei bingung apa arti dari ucapan Hamdi yang mengatakan kata Insya Allah tadi karena mereka bukan orang islam.

"Anu apa maksud ucapan anda tadi Hamdi-san?" tanya Issei pada Hamdi.

"Atas nama Allah, dan jika kau bertanya siapa Allah, maka aku jawab dia tuhan dari agama yang aku anut" jawab Hamdi lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Anu tadi terimakasih atas pertolongannya" ucap Issei.

"Em sama sama, semoga kita bisa jadi teman Issei-san" sahut Hamdi, lalu menuju ke kelasnya, yaitu kelas XI B dan itu adalah kelas yang sama dimana Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama berada.

 **Bersambung**

 **Mohon sarannya agar cerita ini bisa lebih berkembang lagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamdi dan tiga Mesum**

 **Story:High School DxD  
Charakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi,. Hyoudou Issei,. Matsuda,. Motohama.  
Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja  
Episode 2 **

"Anu apa maksud ucapan anda tadi Hamdi-san?" tanya Issei pada Hamdi.

"Atas nama Allah, dan jika kau bertanya siapa Allah, maka aku jawab dia tuhan dari agama yang aku anut" jawab Hamdi lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Anu tadi terimakasih atas pertolongannya" ucap Issei.

"Em sama sama, semoga kita bisa jadi teman Issei-san" sahut Hamdi, lalu menuju ke kelasnya, yaitu kelas XI B dan itu adalah kelas yang sama dimana Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama berada.

 **Di ketika masuk kelas kemudian.**

"Baiklah murid murid kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari sebuah Madrasah Aliyah Darusalam yang berasal dari negara Indonesia dia datang kemari untuk menjadi pelajar disini jadi mohon berteman baiklah dengannya" ucap sangguru memberikan kode pada murid baru itu, lalu seorang lelaki dengan tinggi 240 cm pun masuk dengan kulit tan rambut hitam mata abu abu, berjalan masuk dengan style santai dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan datar dan muka orang yang bosan hidup kelihatannya.

"Baiklah bisa perkenalkan dirimu" pinta sang guru pada murid baru tersebut.

Murid baru itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil spidol dimeja guru dan menuliskan namanya dalam aksara Katakana agar bisa dibaca oleh orang jepang, sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau melakukannya tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus merangkai namanya dalam akasara katakana, yang kalian taulah huruf jepang itu, enggak ada huruf M yang ada Ma, Mi, Mu dan Mo, artinya enggak ada huruf mati tunggal kecuali N.

Katakana:ムハンマドロフィーハムヂ. Romanji: Muhanmado Rofi'i Hamudi, Indonesia: Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi.

"Namaku Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, kalian boleh memanggilku Fi'ie, Rofi'ie atau bahkan Hamdi tapi jangan panggil aku Muhammad-san karena aku merasa kurang nyaman dipanggil begitu, agamaku adalah Islam, jika kalian merasa nama agama itu asing tidak masalah, negara kita saja berbeda jadi jelas kalian tidak mengenal nama agama ini" ucap remaja tadi memperkenalkan diri, dari sekian banyak murid disana, hanya Issei yang tersenyum ke arahnya, yah bisa dikatakan itu dikarenakan Hamdi telah menyelamatkannya tadi di klub kendo.

"Baiklah apa kalian ada pertanyaan untuk Hamdi-san?" tanya sangguru.

"Saya bu" seru seorang murid perempuan.

"Silahkan" jawab sang guru.

"Anu sebelumnya namaku, Amira Tsukasa, aku adalah anggota klub koran sekolah, jadi boleh aku tau beberapa hal tentangmu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kalau masalah yang tidak ingin aku jawab tolong jangan dipaksa" jawab Hamdi.

"Oke, baik aku mulai yah" ucap Amira sambil tersenyum lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk bertanya

"Anu Hamdi-san, apa klan kamu Muhammad?"

"Bukan, ditempatku tidak mengenal klan, itu hanya nama saja" jawab Hamdi sambil tersenyum, ehem dalam islam senyum itu ibadah.

"Oh, kalau gitu pertanyaan kedua, menurut pandangan anda wanita itu apa?" tanya Amira sambil menyiapkan Pulpennya.

"Dalam pandangan ku atau agama milikku?" tanya balas Hamdi sambil tersenyum.

"Em kalau bisa keduanya, namun yang di utamakan adalah dalam pandangan anda" jawab Amira.

"Pertanyaan ini sungguh sangat relatif, sekali dan sangat meng global, namun jika kau memang ingin jawabannya, maka akan aku jawab secara panjang, wanita dalam pandanganku adalah lawan dari kata pria dan dia memiliki anatomi tubuh yang berbeda dengan pria, dari segi sifat dan juga tingkat tempramen wanita juga berbeda dengan pria, wanita adalah pasangan untuk pria dan pelengkap hidup seorang lelaki, tanpa adanya wanita tidak akan ada yang disebut ibu, tanpa adanya wanita tak ada yang namanya saudara perempuan, tanpa a-"

"Sudah, cukup aku mengerti sekarang dari sudut pandang agama yang Hamdi-san anut" ucap Amira yang sudah mulai capek mencatat jawaban Hamdi yang meng global dan juga aneh menurutnya, ya iyalah aneh, semua orang juga tau jawaban yang terlalu logis itu.

"Dalam sudut pandang agama yang aku anut, wanita adalah pelengkap dari pasangannya, Penyempurna dari seorang Pria dan cerminan seorang Pria, lalu anak adalah berkah atau Rezeki dari tuhan, seorang wanita yang telah bersuami dikatakan sebagai pakaian dari suaminya dengan kata lain, jika seorang wanita bertelanjang di hadapan masyarakan, sama saja dengan menelanjangi suaminya" jawab Hamdi dengan santai, tanpa ia sadari apa yang ia ucapkan benar benar membuat para perempuan disana berpikir, agama macam apa yang Hamdi anut, yah wajar lah ilmu Hamdi kan masih cetek masih seujung kuku, jadi ia akan mengalami kesulitan untuk menyampaikan isi agamanya pada orang lain.

"Wow sesuatu banget, anu pertanyaan terakhir, kamu suka perempuan yang bagaimana?" tanya Amira pada Hamdi yang sejak tadi kelihatannya tidak sabar ingin segera duduk.

"Untuk perempuan aku tidak pilih pilih, asalkan ia mencintaiku, lalu aku mencintainya, ahklaknya baik, budi pekertinya baik, lalu hormat pada orang tuanya, aku sih respect aja, biar bagaimanapun rupanya jika dia mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku aku tidak masalah memilihnya" jawab Hamdi, yah jomblo sejak SD enggak pernah pacaran, status pelajar kaku, dibenci perempuan karena em entahlah dirinya sendiri tidak tau.

Semua yang ada disana hanya diam mendengar jawaban Hamdi, jujur ini, aneh karena biasanya semua orang bakal pilih pilih soal pasangan hidup dia malah masa bodoh, What The Hell.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Tiba tiba seorang lelaki berambut coklat gaya rambut hampir mirip Sasuke, yah namanya Hyoudou Issei, mengangkat tangannya

"Ada apa Hyoudou-san?" tanya sang guru.

"Saya ingin bertanya"

"Silahkan"

'Aduh kapan aku bisa duduk njir' umpat hati Hamdi, yah nambah lagi deh dosa nih anak, malaikat Roqib dan Atid pun mencatat dosa Hamdi.

"Kalau ada banyak wanita yang mengatakan mereka mencintaimu, apa kau akan membuat harem?" tanya Issei, semua orang yang mengenal Issei hanya menghela nafas karena ujung ujungnya pasti pertanyaan bocah mesum ke masalah harem.

Hamdi nampak berpikir, ia tidak mau salah menjawab dan akhirnya hanya mengatakan.

"Aku hanya pilih satu yang terbaik, karrena aku tidak sanggup untuk membagi kasih sayangku pada banyak wanita" jawab Hamdi sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Issei, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menangis, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah dicintai perempuan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang kita ke arah pertanyaan yang lebih serius" ucap Issei dengan wajah meyakinkan, semua orang terkejut akan tampang serius Issei, bahkan Hamdi pun sedikit terkejut melihat Issei serius, karena setaunya Issei ini tidak pernah serius dalam bertanya dan selalu mengarah ke hal mesum.

"Apa itu Issei-san?" tanya Hamdi dengan panangan berharap kalau pertanyaan Issei sangat normal untuk saat ini, atau sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan.

"Hamdi-san kamu lebih suka gadis atau perawan, lalu kamu suka Oppai gede atau kecil?!" tanya Issei dengan serius, hancur sudah semua harapan Hamdi kalau Issei akan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan wanita, karena nyatanya pertanyaan masih pada masalah perempuan. {Gubrak} semua murid langsung terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan Issei kecuali kedua sahabat Issei yang mengacukangkan jempol mereka sambil memasang wajah bangga, sedangkan guru yang mengajar hanya mengedutkan matanya berkali kali.

"Astagafirulah Al azim(Maaf kalau tulisannya salah), Issei pertanyaanmu terlalu sulit untukku, lagi pula aku tidak punya pengalaman soal wanita" jawab Hamdi sambil menahan kekesalannya karena telah gagal memahami Issei. "Tapi kalau untuk ukuran, aku lebih suka, tidak pilih plih, asal dia cinta padaku dan dia jodohku maka itu sudah cukup" jawab Hamdi kali ini ia merasa dicambuk oleh malaikat sebanyak ratusan kali karena mau menjawab pertanyaan Vulglar dari Issei.

'Ya Allah, tolong jangan uji hambamu ini melebihi batas kemampuanku karena ini hanya dunia anime' batin Hamdi sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu tidak masalah kalau dapat perempuan ber dada keci?!" sekarang Matsuda yang bertanya.

"Masya Allah, saya hanya yakin kepada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala dalam masalah itu, jika dia memang jodohku untuk apa aku menolak, bahkan jika dia buta sekalipun" jawab Hamdi sok yakin padahal dalam hati ia berdoa kepada Allah Ta'ala supaya tidak dikabulkan deklarasinya tadi, ya walau bagaimanapun ia laki laki normal pasti mendambakan istri yang cantik.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu, antara Rias Gremory dengan Sona Sitri kamu mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Motohama.

"Bodoh dia itu murid baru mana kenal dengan mereka bedua!" teriak Issei pada Motohama.

"Ah benar juga aku minta maaf" ucap Motohama, sedangkan Hamdi hanya mengedutkan matanya, karena ia sudah pegal berdiri akhirnya memilih duduk di lantai.

"Bu guru, bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tapi aku sudah capek berdiri, aku ingin cepat cepat duduk dan belajar jadi bisa tunjukan dimana aku harus duduk" pinta Hamdi dengan sangat sangat memohon.

"Oh kalau begitu silahkan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong" ucap sang guru, aku pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kursi yang ada yang ternyata aku duduk di belakang Issei.

 **Waktu Pulang Sekolah kemudian.**

 **Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi Side.**

Disaat pulang sekolah semua orang sibuk bergegas untuk pulang, aku malah mencari tempat kerja paruh waktu, untuk mencukupi uang belanjaku, benar benar menyusahkan, tapi aku mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri dan mencoba mandiri.

Setelah sekian banyak tempat yang aku kunjungi ternyata ada satu tempat yang menerima aku bekerja, namanya Leviathan Cafe, aneh memang karena namanya itu mengambil salah satu nama raja iblis di dunia ini namun aku tidak peduli, yang penting bisa kerja dan dapat uang soal gaji yang didapatkan itu adalah hal belakangan yang penting bisa makan dan bayar biaya sekolah atau SPP, aku mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan Cafe atau Bulter.

 **Author Side.**

Setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan Hamdi pun berusaha bekerja dengan baik, dengan tubuhnya yang agak pendek dibandingkan yang lain namun masih ukuran standar pegawai disana ia pun mendatangi para pelanggan dan menanyai pesanan mereka, awalnya Hamdi merasa gugup namun setelah berinteraksi dengan baik, Hamdi merasa cukup menikmati pekerjaannya, banyak pelanggan yang terhibur oleh Hamdi, yah meskipun mereka terhibur karena menertawakan tubuh Hamdi yang lebih pendek dari mereka, tapi Rofi'ie enggak marah dan hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Tolong Omelet Rice nya yah" ucap salah seorang pelanggan pada Hamdi.

"Yah akan saya sampaikan pesanan anda tamu terhormat" ucap Hamdi sambil membungkok hormat dan pergi kedapur dengan cepat lalu mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Ini pesanan anda, apa perlu saya hiasi?" tanya Hamdi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah terimakasih, kalau tidak keberatan silahkan saja, aku malah tambah senang" ucap pelanggan itu, Hamdi hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Hamdi memang payah dalam menggambar, namun jika merangkai kata kata beda, maka dari itu, ia menuangkan saus tomat itu di omelet Rice itu dengan pelan dan membentuk sebuah love dengan tulisan. ^Semoga anda Bahagia, Anata ga shiawase ni nareba ī, I Hope Your Are Happy^, setelah menulis kata dari tiga bahasa yang memiliki arti sama Hamdi hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf saya tidak pandai menggambar, jadi saya hanya menggunakan kata kata untuk memperindah suasana hati anda yang kelihatan buruk dan maaf saya belum bisa menggunakan huruf Kanji dan Hirigana jadi saya pilih menggunakan Romanji" ucap Hamdi lalu membungkok hormat tanda terimakasih mau datang dan pergi.

Gadis yang merupakan pelanggan pertama Cafe itu tersenyum mendapatkan pelayanan dari Hamdi. "Sungguh remaja dengan pola fikir unik" gumamnya lalu meminum tehnya.

"Hm udah waktunya Solat Magrib, kelihatannya aku harus segera mengerjakannya tapi pelanggan masih banyak dan ini hari pertama kerja bisa bisa aku kena marah bos kalau lalai, tapi kalau aku lalai dalam urusan agama maka Neraka menimpaku, haaah, aku benar benar disudutkan dengan dua pilihan sulit" gumam Hamdi lalu pergi menemui bosnya berhadap dapat ijin untuk melakukan ibadah umat muslim itu.

 **Di kantor meneger Cafe.**

"Ada apa Hamdi-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata Violet dan tentu saja Oppai gede.

"Anu mengejer-san , aku ada urusan Agama, ini merupakan ibadah wajib, jadi aku harus mengerjakannya, ini sebentar saja kok tidak lama, setelah itu aku akan kembali kerja" jawab Hamdi meminta ijin pada Menejernya di hari pertama kerja, ia sebenarnya kurang yakin akan diberikan ijin namun ternyata.

"Hm kau patuh sekali pada agamamu, baiklah aku ijinkan, tapi janji yah cuman sebentar" ucap Meneger tersebut.

"Insya Allah aku hanya sebntar, lagi pula aku hanya membaca beberapa surah pendek dan melakukannya sebanyak 3 raka'at" jawab Hamdi dengan senyumnya.

'Entah kenapa tubuhku jadi sedikit terasa panas ketika ia menyebut nama All au, sialan, aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya, inikah kekuatan tuhan yang disebut bocah itu' batin Meneger Cafe tersebut, namanya adalah Seafall Leviatan, yah dia seorang iblis, tubuhnya terasa terbakar ketika Hamdi menyebut nama tuhan yang disembahnya.

 **Setelah selesai Solat Hamdi langsung kembali bekerja.**

Hamdi pun melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik, ia bahkan sanggup melayani lebih dari sepuluh pelanggan seorang diri, dengan semangat kerjat tinggi, Hamdi tanpa sadar Hamdi telah menjadi panutan bagi seluruh pegawai disana.

"Yos! Sekarang udah waktunya pulang" seru Hamdi.

"Rofi'ie-san tunggu!" seru sang meneger.

"Ada apa Maneger?" tanya Hamdi dengan tenang.

"Ini gaji mukamu, yah anggap aja sebagai gaji awal agar kau semangat bekerja untuk sebulan kedepan" sahut Maneger sambil memberikan satu kantong uang, Hamdi pun memeriksanya dan isinya adalah uang sebesar 30 Yen.

"Terimakasih Maneger" sahut Hamdi yang langsung pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu Hamdi pun berjalan menuju jalan pulang, hari sudah gelap 1 jam lagi maka sampai waktu Solat Isya (Kalau tulisannya salah aku minta maaf).

 **Di sebuah supermarket.**

Hamdi singgah disana untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, seperti tempe tahu dan beberapa bumbu dapur serta beras pastinya.

"Waduh tinggal 30 menit lagi" gumam Hamdi yang langsung berlari secepatnya dan saat sampai dirumah Hamdi menatap jam tangannya ternyata masih ada waktu 3 menit, dengan cepat Hamdi masuk ke rumah dan mulai berwudu, dilanjukan mengenakan pakaian yang bersih, lalu kompas penunjuk arah Kiblat dan akhirnya ia menunggu waktu yang tepat, sambil membaca beberapa surah pendek, dan ketika sampai, ia pun azan meskipun ia tau hanya ia yang Solat disana namun apa salahnya kalau ia mau Azan di rumahnya.

Setelah selesai Hamdi langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Solat, ketika sudah melakukan Solat 4 raka'at, ia pun berdo'a kepada Allah agar dimudahkan jalan hidupnya di dunia baru yang penuh kegilaan yang tak bisa ditebak ini, setelah selesai, Hamdi pun langsung mengambil barang barang yang ia beli dan memasaknya dengan santai, seperti apapun rasa masakannya tidak masalah, karena hanya dia yang makan, yang penting Halal, dengan bumbu bumbu dapur seder hana, Hamdi berusaha untuk memasak makanan enak untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menghitung sisa uangnya yang hanya tersisa 19 Yen.

"Haaah, semoga besok Rezeki ku dilancarkan oleh Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala, amin" Do'a Hamdi dalam bahasa indo, yah wajar ia tidak terlalu hapal Do'a dalam bahasa aslinya jadi ia hanya menghapal artinya saja.

Hamdi pun membuka buku Fiqih dan mempelajari beberapa isi dari buku itu, Hamdi nampak tersenyum karena ia melihat isinya, meski tidak ada orang islam kalau ada bukunya setidaknya ia bisa mengerti isi dari ajaran agamanya, lalu ia mempelajari buku buku agama lain di tempatnya, ia membuka Iqro yang ada lalu mengaji seorang diri, meskipun sebenarnya agak sulit karena tidak ada guru yang mengoreksi kesalahannya dan menuntunnya, kadang kadang ia buka Google Transilte untuk mengetahui cara baca dari huruf huruf yang ada di bukunya, yah dengan guru bah Google dan keyakinan tingkat tinggi ia pun mencoba mengaji dengan segenap hati dan sekarang udah Iqro 6 tapi yah ia masih ragu apakah bacaannya benar, ya karena Google cuman kasih tau bacaannya ia belum tau cara membacanya panjang pendeknya dan lain sebagainya.

Berikutnya ia mencoba Alqur'an di jus pertama, ia mengaji hingga malam, lalu ketiduran, ya mau gimana lagi, enggak ada siapapun dirumah kecuali dia sendiri, tidak ada yang mengaturnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya dan ia benar benar ingin pulang lalu menangis minta maaf karena telah menyia nyiakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, namun ia sadar si Horlog atau siapapun yang terlibat dalam proyek ini ingin ia berada di dunia ini sampai alat mereka benar benar aman untuk digunakan.

 **Pagi hari kemudian.**

Hamdi terbangun, jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul 04:58, dengan cepat Hamdi mandi lalu berwudu dan menyiapkan sejadah, ia bersiap untuk solat subuh, dengan niat dalam hati yang menggunakan bahasa indonesia, karena ia masih belum hapal niat solat dalam bahasa arab.

'Sahaja ku solat subuh 2 raka'at fardhu karna Allah Ta'ala'

"Audzubillah himinasyaitonirrajim Bismillaahi rahmaani rahiim (maaf kalau tulisannya salah)" Doa Al-fatihah pun dilancarkan dari mulut Hamdi, lalu di iringi surah surah pendek yang ia hapal, meskipun sedikit setidaknya ada beberapa Do'a yang sudah ia hafal, ketika sudah Solat ia dengan semangat memasak dan melakukan sesuatu, lalu saat makan kemudian.

"Sebelum makan lebih baik do'a dulu" gumam Hamdi, lalu menadahkan tangannya ke arah di antara dada dan perutnya, lalu menghela nafasnya dan berdo'a.

"Bismillaahi rahmaani rahiim"

"Allah huma baarik llanaa Fiima razaqtanaa waqinaa Azaa ban-naar" lalu setelah itu Hamdi mengucapkan kata amin dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya dan dilanjutkan dengan makan enak setelah selesai.

"Alhamdulillah kenyang" gumam Hamdi lalu mencuci tangannya dan menadahkannya ke atas lalu berdo'a.

"Bismillaahi rahmaani rahiim"

"Alhamdu lillahhil-ladzi ath-amanaa wa saqaana waja'alanaa muslimiin" Hamdi berdo'a dan mengucapkan kata amin, ia pun langsung melakukan aktifitasnya seperti menggosok gigi lalu bersiap dengan seragam sekolah ia kembali berangkat, sedingin apapun cuaca paginya Hamdi sama sekali tidak terganggu ia tetap tidak menggunakan Blazernya, lalu lari pagi menuju ke sekolahnya, dengan membawa bekal sederhana, seperti sebotol air putih, satu kotak nasi dengan lauk tempe tahu dan beberapa sayuran pastinya.

 **Sesampainya di sekolah.**

Hamdi bertemu dengan Matsuda dan Motohama, sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, yah Matsuda dan Motohama bisa dikatakan sohib Hamdi sekarang, yah meskipun mereka mesum Hamdi enggak ikut ikutan.

"Yo Matsuda Motohama selamat pagi" ucap Hamdi sambil melambai ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Rofi'ie-san selamat pagi" sapa mereka.

"Gimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hamdi dengan tampang membosankan seperti biasa.

"Hoy hoy kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu mana ada perempuan yang mau denganmu" ucap Matsuda pada Hamdi yang sejak tadi emang dari dulu ekspresi delpaud yang ia miliki.

"Aku merasa terhina sekali dikatai oleh orang yang memasang banyak ekspresi namun masih jomblo hingga sekarang" jawab Hamdi dengan nada datar dan hali itu sukses membuat Matsuda dan Motohama terpukul.

{Doooong}

"Hamdi-san tolong jangan katakan lagi, hal itu benar benar menyakitkan" jawab Motohama dan Matsuda sambil memegang dada mereka yang sakit, sedangkan Hamdi hanya diam melihat mereka lagian siapa duluan yang menyakiti, ia kan hanya membalas.

"Matsuda, Motohama dari pada membahas wanita atau perempuan dan sejenisnya bisa kita bahas yang lain, seperti mana Issei biasakan ia terus bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Hamdi sambil celingak celinguk dipagi hari.

"Mah aku jamin sebentar lagi dia datang" jawab Motohama sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Em, ini sudah biasa kok" tambah pria botak yang bernama Matsuda.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan bersama ke sekolah.**

Benar saja tak lama setelah itu Issei muncul namun ada ke anehan karena ia berjalan bersama perempuan cantik dengan seragam sekolah berbeda.

"Ap-Apa?!" ucap tak percaya Matsuda dengan wajah horor, bersama dengan Motohamaa yang menganga tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kenapa?" Motohama mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada tak percaya ketika menatap ke arah belakang dimana Issei muncul.

"Oh Issei-san, Selamat pagi" sapa Hamdi, ia tidak peduli dengan Issei yang sudah dapat pacar, toh Hamdi udah tau kalau Issei bakalan dibunuh saat kencan pertama, yang artinya tuh pacar adalah seorang penghianat.

"Yo Hamdi-san, Selamat pagi juga!" sapa Issei mendekat lalu memperkenalkan pacarnya.

"Perkenalkan dia Amano Yuuma-chan" ucap Issei sambil menunjuk pacarnya lalu ke arah Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama lalu memperkenalkan mereka pada pacarnya. "Mereka adalah teman temanku, Matsuda, Motohama dan Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi" ucap Issei memperkenalkan ketiga temannya.

"Eh, Sengang bertemu kalian" ucap Yuma sambil tersenyum ke arah Matsuda, Motohama dan juga Hamdi.

"Ah salam kenal" sahut Hamdi dengan nada datar dan muka malas andalannya.

Lalu Issei menyentuh bahu Matsuda dan membisikan sebuah beberapa kata.

"Dan dia.. adalah, Pa-car-ku"

"Waaaaaaaarrrrk"

"Kalian cepat cari pacar juga sana!" ucap Issei dengan nada ceria atau bisa dibilang terdengar menghina di telinga Hamdi.

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim, Issei maaf saya tidak bisa pacaran karena pacara adalah tindakan yang mendekati zina, zina adalah sesuatu yang sangat keji karena kau bisa menghamili wanita itu, Taubat Issei taubatlah Isthigfar!" ucap Hamdi sambil mengguncang tubuh Issei pada saat itu.

"Aow aow awoa awaoawaawaawwawawa, Woy!" ucap Issei yang tidak tahan tubuhnya diguncang oleh Hamdi. "Aku tidak semesum itu kampret!" teriak Issei tidak terima di kata katai Hamdi begitu.

"Yuuma-san, kau harus menjaga kelakuan Issei kenapa karena ia bisa saja dia selingkuh dengan gadis yang lebih cantik" ucap Hamdi seolah ingin memisahan kedua Insan itu.

"Ah apa yang dikatakan oleh Rofi'ie-san itu benar dia besa saja selingkuh" tambah Matsuda dan Motohama.

'Mooo Yamero, Yuuma-chan ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Issei menarik Yuma menjauh dari Hamdi dan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Cih dasar penghianat!" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama sambil menangis.

"Sudah sudah, aku jamin Issei pasti bakalan putus dengan pacarnya kurang dari beberapa minggu lagi" ucap Hamdi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Hoy bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya mereka.

"Hn Syaaah, siapa tau, kan orang orang mesum seperti kalian sangat mustahil bisa mempertahankan hubungan dengan pacar" hina Hamdi disela jawabannya.

"Guag! Ucapanmu benar benar menusuk ke hati" ucap mereka.

"Sudahlah nanti kita terlambat lagi" ucap Hamdi pada saat itu, Matsuda dan Motohama pun hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

 **Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah.**

Terlihat Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama hanya mematung di depan gerbang, alasannya karena mereka sekarang terlambat dan yang paling sialnya ada sekelompok siswa siswi menatap tajam mereka bertiga, dengan wajah datar dan juga penuh intimidasi, Hamdi mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun itu sulit, Matsuda dan Motohama menelan ludah dengan sulit dan bersembunyi di belakang Hamdi.

"E eto, em Apa kabar kalian?" tanya Hamdi dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat.

"Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi!" panggil seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pendek berdada kecil, yang kita tau namanya adalah Sona Sitri.

"Aku disini ada apa yah?" sahut Hamdi sambil tersenyum, para anggota OSIS terlihat marah pada Hamdi, namun Hamdi tenang tenang saja tapi dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengumpat macam macam karena sekarang nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Hoy Hamdi, dia itu ketua OSIS yang paling disegani dan ditakuti disini sopanlah sedikit" ucap Matsuda memperingati Hamdi.

"Kalau tidak kita akan kena masalah" tambah Motohama.

"Heh untuk apa aku takut pada gadis papan cucian bermata empat, aku hanya takut dengan Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala" jawab Hamdi dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu, namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia begitu merutuki kesialannya hari ini.

"Tapi dia benar benar menakutkan" ucap Motohama.

Terlihat aura gadis berambut hitam pendek bermata violet berlapiskan kacamata bulat itu mengeluarkan aura menakutkan, seluruh anggota OSIS langsung mundur ketakutan, gadis itu bereaksi seperti itu karena ia mendengar hinaan dari Hamdi.

"Hoooh, baru saja jadi murid disini sudah berani terlambat, ditambah lagi kau juga berani sekali menghina diriku, hoooh kau punya nyali juga" ucap sang ketua OSIS sambil menatap Hamdi dengan mata memercing.

"Ka kaichou" gumam para anggota OSIS melihat ketua mereka yang berubah sangar

'Aku rasa sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf kepadanya namun memang benar aku tidak takut dengannya, meskipun dia bangsa iblis terkuat sekalipun, aku ini manusia, mahluk yang diciptakan dengan derajat yang lebih tinggi dari pada malaikat, jadi untuk apa aku takut kalau hanya pada Iblis' batin Hamdi, ia mencoba untuk menekan rasa takutnya.

"Tentu saja aku punya nyali dan niat Kaichou, kalau tidak aku tidak akan sampai di tempat ini bersama mereka berdua, aku juga tidak takut padamu, aku hanya menghormati posisimu sebagai ketua OSIS jadi aku akan melaksanakan hukumanku sekarang juga, Insya Allah aku akan melakukannya tanpa protes karena ini seratus persen salahku" jawab Hamdi, tanpa Hamdi sadari saat ia menyebut asma Allah tadi Sona dan seluruh anggota OSIS meringis kesakitan telinga, namun mereka harus menahannya untuk menjaga Image rasa sakit yang luar biasa mereka rasakan pada saat itu.

"Ba baiklah, Rofi'ie-san kau dan temanmu boleh masuk kelas, namun istirahat nanti kalian harus membersihkan toilet yang kotor apa kalian mengerti?" Perintah sang ketua OSIS memberikan hukumannya.

"Sangat mengerti Kaichou" sahut Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama, ketika masuk kelas mereka menghela napas panjang, sambil mengumpt macam macam, sedangkan Hamdi hanya diam saja.

 **Waktu istirahat sekolah kemudian.**

Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama pun melaksanakan hukuman mereka dengan di awasi oleh Saji Genshirou, seorang atau satu satunya lelaki di ke anggotaan OSIS dengan rambut pirangnya, dengan seenak dengkulnya memerintah kami, namun aku terus mengerjakan hukuman itu.

"Hoy Matsuda, kamu tau siapa ketua OSIS itu sebenarnya?" tanya Hamdi pada Matsuda, yah namanya murid pindahan dari luar jepang jelas enggak kenal sama siapapun, yah meskipun Hamdi tau kalau itu adalah Sona Sitri tapi kan aneh kalau ia langsung mengenalnya, jadi ia pura pura tidak kenal dulu.

"Ah, dia yang namanya Sona Sitri" jawab Matsuda.

"Oh jadi dia yang kemarin kamu ceritakan itu?"

"Yah begitulah" tambah Motohama.

"Lalu kalau Rias Gremory itu yang mana?" tanya Hamdi lagi.

"Entar aja, kita juga belum liat orangnya, tapi pokoknya ia punya Oppai gede sama rambut merah indah" jawab Motohama pada Hamdi.

'Astaghfirullah hal adzim, dasar dua mesum ini, yang aku bahas itu gimana orangnya yang di jawab malah Oppainya dasar' batin Hamdi mengumpat sendiri.

"Hoy kalian bertiga, jangan hanya ngobrol doang, cepat lanjutkan kerjaan kalian belum selesai dasar kurang ajar" teriak Saji pada mereka.

"Iya iya, ini juga lagi dibersihkan" balas Matsuda dan Motohama sedangkan Hamdi hanya diam dan mengerjakan.

 **Setelah urusan sudah selesai.**

"Sekarang waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit, haaah enaknya ngapain aja untuk menghabiskan waktu?" gumam tanya Hamdi entah pada siapa.

"Apa maksudmu, Hamdi-san, tentu saja kita akan mengintip para klub kendo" ucap Matsuda dan diberi jempol oleh Motohama.

"Aku rasa itu terserah kalian, aku ingin memakan bento milikku" jawab Hamdi sambil berlari ke kelas meninggalkan dua mesum yang masih bujangan itu.

Setelah mengambil kotak bekal dan botol air mineral di dalam tas kain miliknya dengan cepat Hamdi berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah menikmati pemandangan taman bunga yang dirawat oleh gadis gadis dari klub bunga.

Hamdi sekali lagi berdo'a sebagai orang Islam tentu saja ia harus berdo'a sebelum makan.

"Audzubillah himinasyaitonirrajim Bismillaahi rahmaani rahiim" ketika Hamdi berdo'a secara tidak sengaja Sona berada di taman belakang sekolah untuk mengecek kalau ada siswa siswi yang mencoba untuk membolos.

"Geh aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggg! Apa ini panas sekali?" tanya Sona, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar ketika mendengar do'a dari Hamdi ia tersungkur tubuhnya melemah.

"Allah huma baarik llanaa Fiima razaqtanaa waqinaa Azaa ban-naar" lalu setelah itu Hamdi mengucapkan kata amin dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya dan akhirnya Hamdi pun memakan bekalnya dengan lahap menggunakan sebuah sendok yang juga ia bawa, sedangkan Sona tubuhnya semakin terasa panas ketika Hamdi melanjutkan do'anya insting Sona mengatakan untuk menjauhi tempat itu, namun ketika do'a makan Hamdi selesai, Sona tidak merasa kepanasan lagi, namun meski demikian tubuhnya masih bergetar dan terasa sangat panas.

Sona melawan keinginannya untuk lari dari sana, ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam taman belakang sekolah, dan saat ia masuk ia melihat Hamdi sedang dengan lahapnya memakan nasi dengan lauk tempe, tahu dan beberapa sayuran, ketika selesai Hamdi pun, minum.

"Alhamdulillah sekarang perutku sudah terisi kembali" gumam Hamdi, lalu sekarang ia ingin mengucapkan sebuah do'a ya do'a sesudah makan, ia memang tidak terlalu hapal Do'a setelah makan jadi sebelum membaca do'a ia buka Google dulu di Smartphone miliknya.

Sona yang melihat itu hanya diam ia kembali menatap jam tangannya dan akhirnya disana terlihat jam tangan Sona menunjuan waktu istirahat tinggal satu menit, ia pun berusaha menjalankan kewajibannya, mengingatkan seorang siswa kalau waktu istirahat sudah hampir selesai.

"Bismillaahi-"

{Brak} Sona rubuh, karena tak sanggup menahan getaran dari hantaman ayat suci, Hamdi yang menyadari suara benda jatuh langsung kaget dan menghentikan Do'a nya, lalu menatap kebelakang.

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim! Kaichou!" seru Hamdi yang kaget Sona terjatuh dan hampir pingsan di belakangnya dengan cepat Hamdi mendatangi Sona, ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa menyentuh Sona begitu saja, karena Sona bukan Muhrimnya, dengan ragu ragu Hamdi mendekati Sona.

"Hoy ka kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hamdi, dari nada sih kedengaran sedang Khawatir masalahnya dari ekspresinya yang sama sekali hampir tidak berubah.

"Em aku baik baik saja" jawab datar Sona yang mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuhnya melemah akibat menerima Do'a Do'a dari Hamdi.

"Kau kenapa sampai terjatuh?" tanya Hamdi mencoba untuk perhatian sedikit, namun meski demikian pandangan Hamdi menatap ke arah lain, Sona jadi bingung sendiri, pertama ia jatuh kalau lelaki lain pasti akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya, namun Hamdi tidak milih menghampiri dan bertanya, gelagatnya juga seperti ingin menolong namun ragu ragu, dan juga pandangan Hamdi tidak fokus ke arahnya, Sona nampak terlihat sedih sendiri.

'Sejelek itukah aku sampai dia tidak mau menatapku' batin Sona tak ada satu orang pun yang menatap Sona dari kalangan lelaki, kalaupun di tatap tatapan yang diberikan adalah tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapan para lelaki pada sahabatnya Rias yang selalu di beri tatapan kagum oleh para remaja lelaki.

"Tidak ada aku hanya kelelahan karena tugasku sebagai OSIS" jawab bohong Sona.

"Oh begitukah" ucap Hamdi sambil menatap wajah Sona namun tidak sampai saling tatap mata hanya pandangan kosong yang terlihat hanya untuk saling tatap muka dengan lawan bicara bukan untuk menatap wajah Sona. "Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk beristirahat saja, aku tau tugasmu penting tapi, istirahat juga penting mengerti" tambah Hamdi, ia tidak merasa kalau Do'anya lah yang membuat Sona kesakitan.

"Em, tapi aku kesini hanya untuk mem"

"Sudah sana duduk di bangku taman, aku yakin kau sedang lelah" ucap Hamdi, seolah terhipnotis, Sona pun mau mengikuti dan duduk disana, Hamdi pun duduk disamping Sona.

"Kau tau, ber aktivitas disaat lelah itu bahaya, apa lagi kau itu seorang perempuan, kau bisa saja diperkosa seorang lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab jika dalam keadaan selemah tadi, jadi istirahatlah sampai tenagamu penuh, aku akan menjagamu disini sampai kau pulih" ucap Hamdi pada saat itu, tanpa Hamdi sadari ternyata ucapannya membuat Sona sedikit tersipu.

"Oh sokah, Mu"

"Panggil saja Hamdi atau Rofi'ie" potong Hamdi dengan santai.

"Em, Rofi'ie-san bagaimana?" tanya Sona.

"Itu lebih baik" jawab Hamdi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu" pinta Sona.

"Silahkan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"Pertama kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku secara langsung, apakah aku semenakutkan itu?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi.

"Oh itu hanya masalah kepercayaan yang saya anut saja" jawab Hamdi pada Sona sambil memandang pemandangan taman lalu meminum air minumnya. "Mau?" tawar Hamdi pada Sona, Sona hanya menggeleng melihat Hamdi menawarkan air minumnya.

"Kepercayaan, katakan kepercayaan macam apa yang membuatmu tidak mau menatap lawan bicaramu?" tanya Sona lagi.

"Anu Kai-"

"Tak usah menyebut jawabatanku Rofi'ie-san panggil saja nama yang aku miliki" balas Sona pada Hamdi.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?, aku saja baru bertemu denganmu kemarin" tanya dan jawab Hamdi.

"Sona, Sona Sitri" jawab Sona.

"Kalau begitu Sitri-san, agama yang saya anut tidak mengijinkan saya untuk melihat atau menatap bagian bagian tubuh yang disebut Aurat, atau bagian tubuh yang dilarang untuk dilihat" jawab Hamdi.

"Hah, maksudnya?" tanya Sona.

"Ehm Sitri-san mungkin kau akan menganggap aku aneh atau mesum, tapi aku harus mengucapkannya secara Vulglar agar kau bisa cepat mengerti" ucap Hamdi.

"Baiklah aku siap, mendengarkan kata kata Vulglar darimu" ucap Sona.

"Huf baiklah sekarang aku tanya, apa yang membuat lelaki memiliki nafsu kepada wanita dan bagian tubuh mana yang membuat lelaki tertarik?" tanya Hamdi pada Sona.

Sona pun memerahkan wajahnya, ia tentu saja susah menjawab pertanyaan itu, kalaupun ia tau jawabannya ia akan dianggap orang mesum.

"O, oppai, Va, Va"

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan mendengarmu mengucapkannya, itu hanya hal umumnya saja, namun kamu tidak tau hal hal kecil yang membuat seorang lelaki tertarik dengan perempuan bukan" kali ini Hamdi menatap ke arah Sona.

"Em, kalau begitu apa itu?" tanya Sona.

"Ehm, lekuk tubuh, rambut, paha dan lain sebanyaknya, Sona, sebagai perempuan sebenarnya sangat banyak yang harus kau tutupi dari pandangan orang orang, kau juga tidak perlu percaya padaku karena, kepercayaan atau agama kita itu berbeda, aku hanya memberitahukan padamu tidak mengajak dirimu untuk menyembah tuhan yang sama" ucap Hamdi pada Sona.

"Maksud dari lekuk tubuh?" tanya Sona, ia jadi penasaran dengan kepercayaan yang di anut oleh Hamdi, ia bahkan lupa kalau tenaganya sudah pulih dan kalau mereka sedang bolos sekarang.

Hamdi hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia sebenarnya ingin menjawab dengan menggunakan hadis, namun karena ia tidak hapal hadis jadi ia hanya menjawab dengan logika dan ingatan dari beberapa hal yang ia ingat dari pelajaran di sekolah sebelumnya.

"Begini, anu em, gimana menjelaskannya, pernah dengar kalimat yang menyatakan dia berpakaian namun seperti tidak berpakaian?" tanya Hamdi pada Sona, Hamdi juga menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya, namun ia membuang semua nafsunya, ia menatap ke arah Sona bukan karena tertarik namun hanya sebatas menghargai lawan bicara.

"Belum, emang apa lagi maksudnya itu?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi ia benar benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang terlalu berbelit belit.

"Lekuk tubuh adalah bentuk tubuh seseorang, gimana yah, em, gini, coba kamu pakai baju yang sangat ketat dengan warna putih lalu lihat kamu yang ada dicermin, apa ada bedanya dengan kamu saat telanjang, ada tapi sedikit sekali bukan bedanya, kalau para lelaki meliht seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian ketat sudah dipastikan ia akan memandang wanita itu dengan nafsu karena seblas dua belas dengan tidak pakai baju" jawab Hamdi panjang lebar.

Sona sedikit tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hamdi tentang ilmu agama yang Hamdi miliki.

"Tapi Rofi'ie-san bukankah pakaianku tidak ketat ketat amat, dan juga ini aku rasa tidak menampakan lekuk tubuh" balas Sona, yah emang kalau di tubuh Sona enggak terlalu kelihatan lekuk tubuhnya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain.

Hamdi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sona.

"Iyah memang tidak ketat, namun Roknya terlalu minim, aku tidak biasa melihat wanita ber rok mini, di tempatku dulu pakai rok panjang, lalu wanita atau perempuan hanya boleh memperlihatkan mahkota indahnya pada suaminya saja, itulah isi ajaran dari agamaku" jawab Hamdi sambil menunjuk rambut Sona.

"Mahkota?"

"Rambut"

"Eh"

"Rambutmu adalah mahkotamu" jawab Hamdi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau Aurat lelaki itu apa sama dengan perempuan?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi, ia semakin penasaran tentang agama yang baru ia dengar ini.

"Beda, kalau perempuan itu ia tidak boleh menampakan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah dan telapak tangan, tapi laki laki, hanya mulai dari pusat sampai lutut" jawab Hamdi pada Sona.

"Wah kalian jadi sedikit lebih bebas" ucap Sona, ia mulai menganggap agama yang di anut Hamdi hanya berpihak pada lelaki saja.

"Tidak juga, kami sebagai lelaki, dituntut untuk bisa bertanggung jawab dalam mencari nafkah keluarga dan juga tulang punggung keluarga, artinya seorang lelaki di tuntut untuk mencukupi kebutuhan anak dan istri, baik kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani, lalu seorang suami atau lelaki yang sudah menikah juga akan menanggung semua dosa yang dilakukan istrinya, seorang anak lelaki kalau sudah menikah, masih memiliki tanggung jawab pada orang tua, kalau perempuan tanggung jawabnya pada orang tua lepas namun tergantikan pada suami, artinya kau tidak akan berdosa jika tidak mengunjungi makam ibumu, tidak memberi uang pada ibumu, kau tidak akan berdosa, karena kau perempuan, namun jika aku maka aku akan berdosa, namun jika kau tidak tega, seorang istri harus meminta ijin pada suaminya untuk hal apapun bahkan untuk menolong orang tuanya sendiri, jika kau menuruti perkataan suamimu apapun itu maka kau akan masuk surga meskipun kau membangkang dengan orang tuamu, tapi itu adalah masalahnya, sebagai wanita aku jamin hanya ada beberapa saja yang sanggup melakukan itu" tambah Hamdi.

"Ternyata dibagi secara rata yah kesulitannya" ucap Sona.

"Tentu saja"

 **Sepulang sekolah kemudian.**

Yah Sona dan Rofi'ie harus menerima hukuman dari masing masing guru karena telah berani bolos, namun itu bisa mereka kerjakan dengan mudah, sepulang sekolah kemudian, Sona masih berada di sekolah untuk mengerjakan sebagian pekrejaannya sedangkan Hamdi pergi ketempat ia bekerja sampingan, yah dia tidak ingin dipecat gara gara membolos kerja.

 **Sesampainya di Cafe tempat Hamdi bekerja.**

"Menger maaf saya terlambat" ucap Hamdi dengan nafas yang agak terengah engah.

"Em, tak apa apa, yang penting kamu sudah datang dan sekarang cepat kerja" ucap sang Meneger pada Hamdi, dengan cepat Hamdi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamnya dengan cepat.

Berikutnya Hamdi langsung berlari membawa nampan dan daptar menu untuk melayani pelanggan Cafe, tak lupa juga ia melakukan Solat ketika sudah waktunya dan melanjutkan kerjanya kembali ketika sudah selesai, sang meneger mengijinkan karena itu adalah urusan kepercayaan yang dipegang, lagi pula ia punya banyak pegawai dan selama Hamdi bekerja tidak ada kerugian apapun pada Cafenya yang ada Cafe nya jadi semakin ramai karena kehadiran Hamdi, yah cara nya bertutur sapa pada pelanggan terbilang cukup aneh namun karena itu pula banyak pelanggan yang tertarik datang lagi bahkan Meneger tidak perlu menggunakan sihirnya untuk menarik pelanggan lagi, berkat adanya Hamdi yang jadi pelayan iconing yang aktive dengan candaan garing yang membuat beberapa pelanggan tertawa.

Terutama seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi pelanggan pertama Hamdi, ia datang lagi dan memasang senyum ke arah Hamdi.

"Okairi nasai ojou-sama, mari kesini" ucap Hamdi menuntun sang perempuan ke kursinya, ternyata dia tidak sendirian melainkan dengan teman temannya, saat mereka duduk, Hamdi kembali bertanya.

"Oke, kalian para putri sepertinya sedang lapar dan haus, katakan kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Hamdi dengan sopan tentunya dan juga logat indonesanya yang terdengar santai.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata.

"Untuk hal itu saya hanya menyerahkannya kepada anda"

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hamdi dengan nada hormat.

"Em kami hanya ikut dengan teman kami" jawab mereka.

"Kalau begitu menu special hari ini adalah Moe moe puding dengan just melon bertoping Vanila" ucap Hamdi lalu langsung pergi mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

 **Setelah selesai kerja.**

Hamdi kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya dan kembali pulang ke rumah, disana ia mulai melanjutkan kegiatan Solat lima waktu sekarang ada waktu Isya, setelah itu ia makan dan setelah makan ia membuka laptop dan menulis lanjutan cerita **New Power in New World.**

"Sekarang Words nya udah cukup panjang namun masih kurang untuk dikirim sebaiknya aku kembali tidur" gumam Hamdi lalu membuat Laptopnya dalam mode Hibernasi.

 **Ke esokan harinya di atap sekolah.**

Sekarang Hamdi melakukan kegiatan makannya di atap sekolah, yah setelah sudah selesai berdo'a ia langsun menghabiskan makanannya, setelah selesai makan ia pun kembali berdoa, lalu menatap waktu Istirahat yang masih cukup lama Hamdi pun memutuskan untuk, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca pdf Akidah Akhlak yang baru saja ia download.

 **Tak lama kemudian.**

Tiba tiba pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek dengan mata violet di balut kacamata ia adalah Sona Sitri dan dipanggil Souna Shitori, karena pengejaan jepang, sedangkan Hamdi menjadi Hamudi dalam pengejaan jepang.

"Rofi'ie-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sona.

"Ah Sitri-san aku hanya sedang membaca buku Akidah Akhlak bab masalah Husnuzan" jawab Hamdi.

"Husunuzan?" tanya Sona.

"Husnuzan desu"

"Oh emangnya apa itu?" tanya Sona.

"Prasangka baik" jawab Hamdi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sona lagi

"Gini gimana perasaan kamu ketika melihat pacarmu atau orang yang katanya cinta padamu jalan dengan perempuan lain?" tanya Hamdi.

"Tentu saja, marah karena ia sudah berani selingkuh dariku" jawab Sona

"Nah itu dia, itu namanya Su'udzon atau berprasangka buruk, kan bisa aja mereka adalah teman atau teman yang udah lama berpisah, jadi kamu harus berpikiran baik dulu atau Husnuzan jika belum ada bukti, Su'udzon hanya diperbolehkan kalau kamu punya bukti kuat, Su'udzon hanya akan membuatmu sulit mempercayai orang lain, kalau kamu terus berprasangka baik pada kegiatan orang orang, kamu tidak akan di jauhi, semua orang tidak marah, hubunganmu dengan masyarakat luas kan berjalan sangat baik" jawab Hamdi sambil membaca PDF yang ada di hpnya.

Sona cukup tertarik dengan ajaran yang Hamdi anut namun ia adalah bangsa Iblis dari Injil jadi ia ragu kalau ia bisa menganut suatu agama meskipun ia sangat ingin statusnya sebagai mahluk kotor dan berdosa mungkin tidak akan mengijinkannya, namun entah kenapa ia terus bertanya seolah ia sangat ingin mempelajari ilmu Islam lebih dalam lagi.

"Tapi bukannya buktinya sudah cukup?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi sambil duduk di samping Hamdi, Hamdi pun mengambil jarak dari Sona.

"Tapi tetap saja kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, karena itu akan membuat keretakan dalam hubunganmu, bisa saja dia benar benar selingkuh karena tidak tahan dituduh selingkuh, karena sebagaian lelaki itu bisa seperti itu, pikiran mereka bisa seperti ini, dari pada aku tidak selingkuh tapi dituduh lebih baik aku selingkuh aja sekalian" jawab Hamdi.

Sona terlihat menahan tawa ketika mendengar Logika Hamdi, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ucapan Hamdi itu masuk akal.

"Ne ne, apa dalam agama milikmu memiliki pengetahuan tentang mahluk supranatural?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi.

"Oh kalau itu sudah menjadi hal wajib dalam setiap agama bukan, jadi sudah pasti ada" jawab Hamdi.

"Kalau begitu apa saja?" tanya Sona.

"Malaikat, Iblis, Jin dan Setan" jawab Hamdi.

"Em divinisinya apa saja?" tanya Sona.

"Malaikat adalah sebuah mahluk yang diciptakan oleh Allah Subahanahu wa Ta'ala dari cahaya, tanpa nafsu jadi yang ia kerjakan hanyalah perintah dari Allah semata, sedangkan Iblis terbuat dari api, jin dari nyala api, setan dari panas api, Iblis dulu juga malaikat namanya awalnya bukan iblis namun Azzazil, ia di anggap durhaka ketika ia menolak sujud pada nabi Adam Alaihi salam(Kalau salah aku minta maaf), ia dianggap hina dan langsung dirubah namanya menjadi Iblis dan dilempar ke neraka, Iblis yang tidak terima ia langsung bersumpah untuk menyesatkan anak cucu adam nantinya" jawab Hamdi sambil meminum air minumnya.

"Oh bagaimana dengan Jin dan Setan tadi kamu hanya menjawab Malaikat dan Iblis?" ucap Sona.

"Oh kalau itu" {Brak!}

"Hamdi-san gawat!" teriak Matsuda sambil membuka keras pintu atap gedung sekolah, Sona dan Hamdi pun menatap ke arah suara.

"Apanya yang gawat Matsuda?!" tanya Hamdi pada saat itu, Sona juga ikut berdiri, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi pada sekolah.

"Is Issei"

"Ada apa dengan Issei?" tanya Hamdi lagi kali ini ia terlihat panik, sedangkan Sona memasang wajah curiga pada dua mesum di hadapannya.

"Dia menerima telphon dari pacarnya" jawab Motohama {Plak} dengan cepat Hamdi menyentuh dahinya sendiri, karena ia sempat Su'udzan, sedangkan Sona hanya menghela nafas.

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim" gumam pelan Hamdi, lagi lagi Sona langsung merasa nyeri di dadanya ketika Hamdi menyebut kalimat istighfar dari agama Islam itu.

"Eh apa tadi Hamudi-san?" tanya Mtohama, mereka tidak mengerti maksud Hamdi.

"Istighfar Istighfar, kalian tidak usah terlalu iri pada Issei, Jodoh tidak akan kemana, aku do'a kan agar kalian bisa cepat dapat jodoh" ucap Hamdi pada saat itu, ia benar benar pusing akan tingkah teman temannya, sedangkan Sona ia hanya nampak kesal karena ia gagal mendapatkan informasi penting dari Hamdi, yah setidaknya ia telah mencatat beberapa.

"Rofi'ie-san aku pergi dulu semoga hari harimu menyenangkan" ucap Sona lalu pergi meninggalkan Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Oh iya aku dan Azainagamasa53 itu bukan orang yang sama, hanya saja kami adalah teman dekat, jadi tolong jangan kasih tau soal Fic ini sama dia yah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hamdi dan tiga Mesum**

 **Story:High School DxD  
Charakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi,. Hyoudou Issei,. Matsuda,. Motohama.  
Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja  
Episode 3**

"Ada apa dengan Issei?" tanya Hamdi lagi kali ini ia terlihat panik, sedangkan Sona memasang wajah curiga pada dua mesum di hadapannya.

"Dia menerima telphon dari pacarnya" jawab Motohama {Plak} dengan cepat Hamdi menyentuh dahinya sendiri, karena ia sempat Su'udzan, sedangkan Sona hanya menghela nafas.

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim" gumam pelan Hamdi, lagi lagi Sona langsung merasa nyeri di dadanya ketika Hamdi menyebut kalimat istighfar dari agama Islam itu.

"Eh apa tadi Hamudi-san?" tanya Mtohama, mereka tidak mengerti maksud Hamdi.

"Istighfar Istighfar, kalian tidak usah terlalu iri pada Issei, Jodoh tidak akan kemana, aku do'a kan agar kalian bisa cepat dapat jodoh" ucap Hamdi pada saat itu, ia benar benar pusing akan tingkah teman temannya, sedangkan Sona ia hanya nampak kesal karena ia gagal mendapatkan informasi penting dari Hamdi, yah setidaknya ia telah mencatat beberapa.

"Rofi'ie-san aku pergi dulu semoga hari harimu menyenangkan" ucap Sona lalu pergi meninggalkan Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Ah, kau juga Sitri-san, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman akrab" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum, wajah Sona sedikit bersemu lalu pergi, sedangkan Matsuda dan Motohama hanya mangap mangap melihat adegan tadi.

"Ham Hamdi-san apa hubunganmu dengan Kaichou?" tanya mereka pada Hamdi.

"Hubunganku dengannya hanya teman tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, sudahlah, dari pada membahas sesuatu yang membuat kalian semakin galau lebih baik kita bersenang senang" ucap Hamdi lalu pergi meninggalkan Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Bersenang senang, emangnya ngapain?" tanya Matsuda dan Motohama, Hamdi berbalik ke arah mereka lalu mengambil Smartphone Andromaxnya.

"Untuk saat ini kalian berdua bantu aku untuk jalan jalan mencari tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari atap sekolah, lalu memperkenalkan semua orang yang kalian kenal di sekolah ini padaku, karena aku juga ingin bisa mengenal orang orang, lalu setelah itu, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan, mentraktir kalian makan omelet Rice di Cafe tempat aku bekerja, disana ada banyak Maid wanita loh, hanya aku yang jadi Butler disana" ucap Hamdi membisiki Matsuda dan Motohama, medengar kata Maid, Matsuda dan Motohama langsung bersemangat mengajak Hamdi jalan jalan dan memperkenalkan semua orang termasuk pria tampan Kiba Yuuto dan juga gadis tercantikk, Akeno Himejima dan Rias Gremory.

"Nah ini adalah Loli maskot Koneko-chan anak kelas satu" ucap Matsuda pada Hamdi.

"Heeeeh, ne perkenalkan namaku Hamdi, Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi" ucap Hamdi memperkenalkan diri.

"Toujo Koneko desu" balas Koneko.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Toujo-san" ucap Hamdi.

"Em, orang mana, namamu ada 3 kata?" tanya Koneko.

"Indonesia, ketiganya adalah namaku, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama yang mana saja, tengah dan belakang, kalau bagian depan rasanya agak gimana gitu, jadi jangan panggil nama depanku" ucap Hamdi

Hamdi hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan bertemu seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih berambut pirang lurus, bermata abu abu, Hamdi pun berjalan dan menatap lelaki itu dengan mata coklatnya.

"Anu perkenalkan Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, kau siapa?" tanya Hamdi.

"Kiba, Yuuto Kiba" jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, sebagai orang indonesia Hamdi pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ada apa yah Hamdi-san?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu" jawab Hamdi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hamdi-san?" tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya pacar padahal jika kau mau, satu sekolah ini pasti mau jadi pacarmu?" pertanyaan Hamdi, sukses membuat dua orang mesum dibelakangnya langsung tercekak mendengarnya sedangka Kiba sendiri hanya biasa biasa saja dan menjawab dengan santai ia mengatakan kalau mereka bukan tipenya.

"Kamu bawa ponsel?" tanya Hamdi pada Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Iya emang kenapa?" tanya mereka.

"Matsuda, Motohama, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum, mereka berdua tampak kebingungan dan Hamdi pun mengeluarkan Smartphone miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami?" tanya mereka.

Hamdi pun mulai membuka sebuah Aplikasi MX Player dan memutar sebuah Video beresolosi tinggi dan Hamdi mulai memutar sebuah Video tentang gambaran siksa kubur pada Matsuda dan Motohama, baru saja beberapa menit mereka menonton.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hamdi video macam apa yang kau perlihatkan pada kami?! Ini menyeramkan sekali!" teriak mereka bedua.

"Ini adalah video siksa kubur yang akan memberitahukan semua balasan dan siksa yang akan diterima oleh manusia di dalam kubur ketika ia mati jika ia berbuat kejahatan selama di dunia" jawab Hamdi dengan wajah horor.

"Hoy Hamdi-san kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" bentak mereka.

 **Sore hari di bagian Issei.**

Terlihat Issei sedang berjalan bersama pacarnya yang bernama Amano Yuuma.

"Ne Issei-kun" panggil gadis berambut hitam dengan warna mata ungu, ber dada besar, dengan pakaian seragam sekolah mengakan Blazer Red Brown

"Ada apa Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei pada Yuuma.

"Maukah kau kencan denganku, hari minggu ini?" tanya Yuuma.

"Te tentu saja, kenapa tidak, aku malah senang bisa bisa kencan denganmu!" ucap Issei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yuuma.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku tidak sabar menunggu kencan kita" seru Yuuma sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Issei sedangkan Issei tersenyum penuh bahagia sambil melambai pelan ke arah Yuuma.

"Waaaaaah! Kencan! Kencan! Kencan! Tak aku sangka bisa secepat ini Yoho!" teriak Issei penuh bahagia, dan tanpa disadari seorang gadis berambut putih dan terlihat seperti anak kecil, gadis itu adalah orang yang berkenalan dengan Hamdi tadi disekolah dan ia menjilat Es krimnya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Issei tiba tiba melihat Hamdi yang keluar dari sebuah Cafe bersama dengan Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Eh apa yang mereka lakukan bertiga di Cafe ini, dan kenapa Hamdi-san berpakaian seperti itu?" gumam tanya Issei melihat Matsuda dan Motohama tampak bahagia dan Hamdi yang mengenakan pakaian, berupa jas hitam atau Toxidou ala ala Butler Cafe.

"Datang lagian, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum dan melambai.

"Heh tentu saja kami akan datang untuk melihat para Maid Kawai disini, apalagi kalau ada event event tertentu di Cafe ini, misalnya Neko mimi moe" ucap Matsuda.

"Hn, aku setuju denganmu Motohama" ucap Motohama sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, Hamdi hanya tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Iya nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Bos untuk membuat beberapa Event dalam Cafe ini" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum manis, ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Wah benarkah?!" tanya mereka berdua dengan semangat.

"Yah benar sekali! Dan Event pertamanya adalah tema Siksa Kubur bagaimana?" jawab Hamdi dengan wajah horor, Matsuda dan Motohama, kaget dan merinding mendengar kata siksa kubur itu, jujur saja sewaktu di perlihatkan pada mereka tentang diskribsi siksa kubur benar benar memukul mental mereka dan mereka tidak ingin diingatkan lagi tentang rekaman itu.

"Hamdi-san jangan bercanda" ucap mereka berdua.

"Iya iya, mungkin aku akan minta maaf karena menakut nakuti kalian, sudahlah, lagi pula itu kenyataan" jawab Hamdi lagi.

"Woy apa maksudmu dengan kenyataan itu Hamdi-san, lagian itukan cuma dari kepercayaanmu sajakan" ucap mereka.

"Iya emang ada masalah" jawab Hamdi lagi.

"Huf sudah kami pergi dulu"

Akhirnya Matsuda dan Motohama pergi, sedangkan Hamdi kembali masuk kedalam Cafe karena pekerjaannya belum selesai. Issei pun secara diam diam mengintip melalui pintu Cafe, dan dilihatnya Hamdi sangat gigih dan juga sangat rajin dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya, walau sebenarnya itu juga karena terpaksa, penyebab ia bisa serajin itu adalah kalau ia tidak melakukannya ia tidak akan mendapatkan uang.

"Wah ternyata Hamdi-san seorang pekerja keras" gumam Issei, sambil melihat Hamdi yang ngobrol dengan banyak pelanggan, pelanggan Cafe itu beragam, ada perempuan laki laki, anak muda sampai ibu ibu, hal itu juga membuat Issei agak iri, karena pekerja laki laki disana hanya Hamdi seorang.

 **Di dalam Cafe kemudian, lebih tepatnya ruang pegawai.**

"Alhamdulillah ternyata pelanggan kali ini cukup banyak" gumam Hamdi.

"Em syukurlah pelanggannya menjadi banyak" ucap salah seorang Maid yang tiba tiba muncul tersenyum disamping Hamdi.

"Mah yang penting kita tetap semangat dalam bekerja" ucap Hamdi memberi semangat pada para Maid yang bekerja di Cafe yang sama dimana ia bekerja.

"Osssu!" seru para Maid disana.

"Benar itu Hamdi-kun, ayo kita semua layani para tamu kita!" seru salah satu Maid berambut ungu pada saat itu.

"Yos, Terimakasih Saraswati-chan" ucap Hamdi lalu berangkat bersama Maid maid yang lain dengan semangat menggebu gebu mereka bekerja keras melayani para pelanggan, Issei mengintip cara Hamdi bekerja, ia benar benar kagum pada Hamdi yang terlihat begitu bersemangat, melayani para tamu Cafe.

 **Di luar Cafe kemudian.**

"Permisi dek kau tidak masuk?" taya seorang dengan rambut pirang di depan dan hitam dibelakang(Azazel)

"Ah tidak aku tidak punya uang" jawab Issei.

"Tenang paman akan traktir" ucap Azazel.

"Eh kenapa, bukankah kita baru pertama kali ini bertemu?" tanya Issei agak curiga dengan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau dan aku memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada wanita" jawab Azazel sambil menatap para gadis gadis yang menjadi pelayan di sana.

"Benarkah, oh iya nama paman siapa?" tanya Issei.

"Heehehehehehe, namaku Azazel, kalau kau siapa anak muda?" jawab dan tanya Azazel.

"Issei, Hyodou Issei"

"Ja Hyodou-san, kalau kau ingin bersenang senang maka temani aku masuk Cafe ini jika tidak maka pulanglah" ucap Azazel, Issei pun mengangguk dan akhirnya, mereka berdua membuka pintu masuk Cafe.

 **Di dalam Cafe.**

"Okairinasai Okaksama" sapa Hamdi sambil tersenyum ke arah Azazel dan Issei.

"Ah Ohayo"

"Masuklah dan duduklah kemari" ucap Hamdi menggiring mereka berdua, seolah Hamdi tak mengenal Issei dan Azazel, yah Azazel Hamdi mengenalnya dari Anime yang sering ia tonton dan kebetulan ia berada di dalam dunia anime itu.

"Hamdi-san!" panggil salah seorang pelanggan setia Hamdi.

"Tunggu sebentar Okyaksama! Hoy Mira tolong layani pelanggan yang ini aku ingin menemui dia" ucap Hamdi lalu pergi pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Iya!"

Semua hal berjalan dengan lancar, tak ada suatu gangguan dalam pekerjaan, Cafe itu terasa ramai, semua pelayannya ramah dan pelanggannya juga menaruh hormat pada pelayannya begitu juga para pelayan Cafe termasuk Hamdi, yah sebenarnya itu gara gara Hamdi menaruh tulisan di di menu makanan yang tulisannya, ^Hormati kami sebagai pelayan anda, maka kami akan menghormati anda sebagai tamu yang layak, namun jika anda macam macam, kami akan menindak tindakan anda secara kasar^ berkat tulisan itu sangat jarang terjadi pelecehan atau kekerasan pelanggan pada pelayan.

Issei yang melihat tulisan di daftar menu itu hanya bisa mengedutkan mata melihat adanya tulisan ancaman dari Cafe itu untuk menghormati sang pelayan.

Issei menatap Hamdi yang bekerja penuh dengan semangat dan kerja keras menuruti beberapa keinginan dan membawakan pesanan yang banyak dan menumpuk dari salah satu meja, semuanya masih berjalan baik sampai ada seorang lelaki masuk dalam keadaan mabuk berat di Cafe, Saraswati pun menyambut kedatangannya, yang terjadi dia malah dicabuli dan melihat hal itu Hamdi jelas tak tinggal diam karena teman kerjanya di perlakukan secara tidak layak, Hamdi langsung memukulnya dengan sapu lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ug!" ucap pemabuk itu menatap ke arah Hamdi.

"Itu harusnya menjadi kalimatku Okaksama, aku tau kalau tamu adalah raja, tapi jika kau kurang ajar pada kami, aku tidak akan segan segan menghajarmu, karena tuan rumah kadang bisa menjadi singa yang memakan segalanya, jadi jangan macam macam, pergi dan datang lagi jika kau sudah tidak mabuk!" ucap Hamdi dengan wajah mengancam, yah meskipun tubuhnya tidak setinggi orang orang jepang, dan juga bisa dikatakan kekuatannya juga tidak sekuat para lelaki yang sering olahraga, namun demi Allah kalau lawannya orang yang sedang mabuk maka akan lain ceritanya.

"Nandato teneh!" teriaknya ingin meninju Hamdi, namun karena sedang mabuk maka kekuatan dan kecepatannya pun berkurang, Hamdi pun menghindar dengan sedikit memindahkan posisi tubuhnya kesamping sedikit dan setelah tinjunya melewati wajah Hamdi, dengan cepat dan penuh kejutan dan tenaga yang kuat Hamdi langsung menendang selangkangan orang itu.

"Hamdi-san!" {Duag!}

"Uaarrg!" erang pria mabuk itu ketika selangkangannya Hamdi tendang.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan sedikit terkejut, karena peringatan yang ada di menu makanan itu benar benar terjadi di depan mata, itu adalah pembuktian bahwa selogan kalau kalian menghormati kami kami akan hormat pada kalian dan jika kalian kurang ajar maka kami akan lebih kurang ajar lagi.

Sedangkan Issei hanya menganga melihatnya membayangkan kalau selangkangannya di tendang sekeras itu langsung menutupi selangkangannya.

"Auu itu pasti sakit" gumam Azazel melihat pertunjukan yang sangat jarang ia lihat di Cafe ini.

"Em aku setuju" gumam Issei sambil menatap pria yang tersungkur karena selangkangannya ditendang tadi langsung berdiri kembali.

"Kono yaro! Umaiwa, koso yaro bakada!" teriaknya dan ingin membalas Hamdi.

Hamdi pun menatap orang itu dengan serius dan ditangannya terdapat 5 piring plastik.

Orang mabuk itu berjalan gotai dan bergerak ingin meninju Hamdi.

"Jurus Piring terbang" seru Hamdi lalu melempari orang mabuk itu dengan piring piring plastik kotor di tanganya {Syuuut tratatatatatak}

"Arggh Koso!" umpatnya sekarang ia tertunduk, Hamdi sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan Horor.

"Pergi ini bukan tempat untuk orang yang sedang mabuk" ucap Hamdi sambil memegang sebuah pisau makan di tangannya bersamaan dengan garpu.

"Kau ber-"

"Jika kau masih berani, aku akan menghajarmu sampai pingsan dan memasukkan dirimu kedalam panggangan, syah pilih, pergi hidup hidup atau masuk kedalam panggangan?" tanya Hamdi sambil memasang wajah horor, semua Maid dan pelanggan disana, termasuk Issei dan Azazel langsung tercengang sekaligus swedrop ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari satu satunya Butler yang ada di Cafe.

"Hoh sadisnya" gumam Azazel.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Hamdi-san bisa se sadis itu" gumam Issei merinding.

"Ka kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu ug"

Hamdi hanya diam, karena memang benar ia hanya mengancam, lagian orang gila mana yang mau memasukan orang mabuk kedalam panggangan lagian dia juga bukan pisikopat ataupun Kanibal.

"Haaaah, aku memang hanya mengacam saja, tapi jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih tidak sopan kepada anda, tata kerama seorang tamu juga harus diterafkan disini, jika anda baik pada kami kami akan melayani anda dengan baik, tapi jika anda melakukan hal yang buruk kami juga akan berbuat buruk, memang akan lebih baik berbuat baik pada siapa saja, semua itu sudah menjadi peraturan yang ada di Cafe ini, namun aku benci melihat teman kerjaku di cabuli seperti yang kau lakukan pada Saraswati-san, aku paling tidak suka pada orang yang menganggap kami adalah pelayan rendahan dan kami bebas diperlakukan bagaimana saja, aku tidak terima hal itu, pergi atau aku buat kepalamu bocor" ucap Hamdi dengan nada datar.

Semua pelangan Cafe jadi kagum dengan ucapan Hamdi, namun karena orang mabuk itu adalah orang yang sulit berpikir maka ia tidak akan menghiraukan apa yang Hamdi katakan, karena yang Hamdi katakan hanyalah sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Ia mulai mencoba untuk berdiri kembali dan tertawa, Hamdi sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun namun keadaan memaksanya, Hamdi pun sedikit menelan ludah, namun keadaan menegangkan itu segera berakhir ketika Serafall selaku Meneger Cafe datang menghentikan keributan dan mengusir pria mabuk itu, Hamdi pun meminta maaf pada Serafall akan kelakuannya yang tidak sopan namun ternyata Serafall memaafkan Hamdi karena suatu alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena Serafall tau Hamdi adalah orang yang cukup emosian namun selalu ditahan, mungkin karena sudah tak sanggup menahan makannya ia meluapkannya begitu saja.

Namun meski demikian Hamdi tetap dihukum meskipun hukumannya bukanlah pemecatan, mainkan hanya ia tidak akan bekerja selama 4 hari, Hamdi pun akan menjadi pengangguran dalam 4 hari kedepan.

 **Ke esokan harinya pukul 03:00**

Hamdi terbangun, ia hanya diam karena ini adalah hari minggu sehingga tidak perlu sekolah, ia juga tidak perlu kerja kalau tidak bagaimana dengan keuangannya, ia pun mulai berpikir macam macam, soal bagaimana ia bisa mencari uang, sementara ia sudah tidak boleh bekerja selama 4 hari, yang artinya gajinya akan dipotong 4 persen dari gaji biasanya dan hal itu akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya di kota Kouh.

"Hari ini aku mendapat hukuman dari Meneger, hari ini juga merupakan hari kematian Issei, aku memang tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan di dunia ini, dunia yang dipenuhi mahluk gaib yang kasat mata namun memiliki wujud yang mirip seperti manusia sehingga tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mudah.

Hamdi juga tidak tau harus memikirkan keselamatan Issei atau malah keuangannya yang mungkin menipis dan tidak akan cukup untuk biaya hidupnya selama sebulan kedepan nanti.

"Hm sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, diam saja atau cari pekerjaan baru, atau mungkin mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Issei-san?" gumam Hamdi sambil merenung di kamarnya yang berantakan, lalu berjalan membuka sedikit pintu depan rumah untuk menikmati angin pagi yang terasa sangat dingin.

 **Pukul 04:30.**

Hamdi masih duduk di teras rumah depannya dan memandang ke arah langit yang menampakan banyak bintang bertaburan.

"Kalau aku membantu Issei kemungkinan aku bisa hidup sangatlah kecil karena aku akan berhadapan dengan mahluk yang diberkahi dengan sihir, Manusia juga bisa menggunakan sihir namun karena aku berasal dari agama Islam, dan bukan kepercayaan nenek moyang seperti kaharingan, hal itu membuatku mustahil mempelajari ilmu sihir karena hal itu adalah hal yang diharamkan oleh Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala" gumam Hamdi, ia bingung keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil, yah walaupun Issei adalah orang mesum dan bukan bagian saudara seiman, namun Issei adalah Manusia dan itu artinya saudara sesama manusia.

Hamdi bernar benar tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, ia benar benar tidak ingin Issei mati dan menjadi Iblis, meskipun itu juga demi kebaikan Issei sendiri namun, kalau biasa Issei tidak usah menjadi Iblis.

"Kalau aku maju menyelamatkan Issei, yang ada mungkin aku akan ikutan mati dan dibangkitkan menjadi iblis juga, atau mungkin, aku akan mati sebagai pecundang dan tidak akan dibangkitkan, dan yang paling parah, aku akan disiksa di alam Barzah oleh malaikat Munkar dan Nankir, huf atau mungkin dan ini adalah kemungkinan paling kecil adalah aku kembali ke dunia nyata, oh itu malah bagus" gumam Hamdi lagi, lalu ia mulai mencari sesuatu, dan menemukan sebuah pedang atau lebih tepatnya senjata tradisional yang ada dirumahnya, senjata tradisional Indonesia dari daerah Kalimantan yaitu Mandau, pedang itu terlihat mengkilat, Hamdi hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau saja aku bisa bertarung mungkin aku sudah menggunakan Mandau ini ditanganku, tapi sayang aku hanya manusia biasa, kecepatan, kekuatan dan juga reflekku tidaklah sehebat orang orang yang mendapat gelar Protagonis dalam sebuah cerita, kalau dalam penokohan mungkin aku hanyalah seorang Figuran, kemampuannya hanya biasa biasa saja, setiap kemenangannya hanya sebuah kebetulan, karena waktu itu lawannya orang mabuk, kalau dia sehat mungkin akulah yang babak belur, aduh memalukan sekali, aku juga bukan manusia dari dunia ini jadi mustahil punya Secread Gear, yang aku miliki adalah perlindungan dari Allah Ajja Wajalla, hanya dengan ayat ayat sucinya aku bisa berlindung dari iblis jahat, namun lawanku bukanlah Iblis, atau jin, melainkan dia adalah seorang malaikat jahat, sedangkan dalam Al-Qur'an tidak ada perlindungan dari malaikat jahat, aku harus mencari alternatif tersendiri untuk bertahan hidup" ucap Hamdi sambil mengelus senjata milik ayahnya.

"Haaah, percuma saja memikirkannya, Allah selalu bersama orang orang yang beriman, tapi masalahnya aku bukanlah orang yang beriman, melainkan hanya seorang Mukmin munafik yang pernah ada" gumam Hamdi lagi air matanya menetes, ia tidak tau, kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini dimana ia sebenarnya bukanlah hamba Allah yang taat, ia hanyalah seorang munafik, ia baru menyadari kalau ia memang hampir sama sekali tidak mengerjakan solat Jum'at berjamaah, dengan hal itu sudah cukup menyatakan dirinya Munafik.

"Aku bodoh, jika mengira Allah Subhanahu wa ta'ala akan bersama denganku, karena aku hanyalah seorang munafik, aku tidak ada harganya, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan ada harganya dimatanya, karena aku ini bodoh, memang dia maha pengampun dan pemaaf namun apa bisa dia mengapuniku yang sudah banyak melanggar janji dalam setiap do'a" gumam Hamdi lagi, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, lagian kalaupun ada Sholat Jum'at ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tidak ada jamaahnya dan hanya dia satu satunya orang muslim di dunia anime ini, ditambah ia hanya seorang munafik yang tak berguna, ia sadar betul akan hal itu.

{Sring} Hamdi mencabut mandau dari sarungnya dan terlihat lidah pedang yang sangat tajam dengan warna putih terang seperti cermin.

"Huh, sekali munafik tetaplah munafik, aku hanya akan berharap pada kemampuan bertarungku yang masih amatiran ini untuk menyelamatkannya, meski harus mati, setidaknya kematianku bisa berguna untuk orang lain, soal aku akan dirubah menjadi iblis, aku rasa hal itu tidak perlu di khawatirkan karena aku merasa tak akan ada satu iblispun yang tertarik untuk menjadikan manusia biasa sepertiku menjadi budaknya ahahahahaha, setidaknya aku bisa tenang" gumam Hamdi, lalu mengambil sebuah kain lalu pedang dan sarungnya dibalut dengan kain itu untuk menyembunyikan mandau itu dari pandangan orang banyak, lalu Hamdi jalan jalan dengan jaket abu abu, mencari tempat dimana Issei akan mati yang bisa dikatakan tempat itu adalah taman kota dengan air mancur.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin aku lakukan selagi hidup, salah satunya untuk menjadi lebih baik, jadi aku hanya akan mengatakan kalau aku mati aku harap aku tidak dirubah menjadi iblis oleh kelompok manapun bahkan jika itu Sona" ucap Hamdi, ia benar benar tidak ingin menjadi Iblis, apapun yang terjadi.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah surat.

"Surat sekarang, pesan apa lagi yang ingin ia berikan Horlog" gumam Hamdi sambil menatap serius isi surat itu.

^Kau kelihatannya dalam kesulitan, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan sedikit kekuatan padamu^

"Heh emangnya bisa" jawab Hamdi, tiba tiba surat muncul.

^Tubuhmu yang ada disana hanya tubuh digital saja, lebih tepatnya tubuh Digital yang memberikan pengaruh pada tubuh aslimu, atau bisa dikatakan saling Sinkron, karena hanya digital, aku bisa memasukan data tambahan pada tubuhmu untuk memberikan kemampuan khusus padamu^

Melihat isi surat itu Hamdi hanya diam, ia bisa saja meminta kemampuan Uchiha Madara atau kemampuan yang lebih kuat seperti kekuatan bangsa Saiyan atau semacamnya, namun kekuatan kekuatan besar itu merujuk pada penggunaan sihir, lalu jika ia meminta sebuah Seicread Gear, sama saja ia telah menjadi umat tuhan anime yang telah mati itu, senjata orang islam, hanyalah senjata manusia, atau senjata yang diciptakan manusia, seperti pedang, panah dan lain sebagainya, tidak ada penggunaan sihir seperti kamehameha atau bahkan jurus jurus elemen, hanya kemampuan bertempur seperti manusia, menggunakan kekuatan dan keyakinan berserta do'a, yah orang islam memiliki kekuatan berupa perjuangan dan do'a.

Namun Hamdi bukanlah umat islam yang super ta'at ia hanyalah orang naif dan munafik, namun berusaha kembali kejalan yang benar, ia benar benar ingin mendapatkan bantuan, namun tidak tau bantuan macam apa yang ia perlukan.

"Aku memang membutuhkan kekuatan, tapi aku tidak tau kekuatan macam apa yang harus aku miliki" gumam Hamdi sambil berjalan keluar rumah dan ia berjalan melewati orang orang sambil membawa mandau yang dibalut oleh kain hitam, ia berjalan menuju taman kota dimana Issei akan terbunuh.

Tiba tiba surat kembali muncul di hadapan Hamdi.

^Dengan kemampuan dan statusmu yang menyedihkan aku sarankan kamu untuk lari saja, kau tidak akan menang yang ada kau yang akan mati^

Hamdi yang membaca isi surat itu hanya bisa diam, memang benar jika ia memaksakan diri maka ia yang akan mati ditangan mahluk mahluk yang ada disana, kalau bukan karena Iblis maka karena Malaikat jatuh, kalau bukan malaikat jatuh pasti oleh manusia, kalau bukan oleh manusia maka oleh mahluk apa saja yang berpotensi akan memusuhinya.

"Aku tau akan hal itu, tapi aku adalah orang yang punya harga diri tinggi sebagai manusia, jadi kalau bisa jangan berikan aku kekuatan yang menggunakan tenaga dalam seperti sihir atau semacamnya" jawab Hamdi.

^Baiklah aku mengerti, apa kau punya seorang idola dari anime, manga atau Game yang sangat kuat hanya dengan kekuatan manusia tanpa sihir?^ Surat tiba tiba muncul di depan Hamdi dan saat membacanya Hamdi hanya diam.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan sambil diam ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Dai Rokuten Maou Owari Oda Nobunaga kalau asalnya mungkin aku pengen yang dari dunia Game Sengoku Basara, namun cuman bagian gaya bertarung dengan senjatanya saja mah bisa dikatakan aku juga ingin punya tenaga dan stamina sekuat pemimpin daerah Owari itu, lalu aku juga ingin memiliki kecepatan yang ia miliki sebagai samurai yang berambisi untuk menyatukan jepang itu, pastilah orang yang sangat kuat dan juga cepat yah setidaknya lebih cepat dari manusia biasa" jawab Hamdi sambil tersenyum, meskipun tidak akan bisa mengimbangi kecepatan iblis Knight dan tenaga dari Iblis Rook, tapi setidaknya itu masih bisa digunakan untuk membela diri.

^Baiklah akan aku tambah beberapa komponen data yang ada di tubuh digitalmu^ jawab Horlog melalui sepucuk surat yang muncul dihadapan Hamdi, sedangkan Hamdi bersembunyi di semak semak menunggu sore hari dimana Issei akan mati.

"Dengan ini aku hanya bisa berharap pertarunganku tidak sia sia" gumam Hamdi sambil menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 15:00

 **Pukul 15:30 kemudian di taman kota di hari minggu.**

"Sudah setengah jam aku disini apakah aku bisa menyelamatkan Issei atau tidak, disini aku hanya berserah diri pada dia yang di atas, Allah yang maha besar, Allah hu akbar" gumam Hamdi, lalu secara tiba tiba tubuh Hamdi mengeluarkan kode kode digital dan saat kode itu menghilang Hamdi menyadari kekuatannya meningkat, bahkan ingatan Oda Nobunaga tentang cara menggunakan kemampuannya, gerakan dan gaya bertarungnya bisa Hamdi rasakan.

"Oh jadi beginikah kemampuan orang yang menyandang gelar Raja iblis ke enam, Dai Rokuten Maou Oda Nobunaga" gumam Hamdi, ia merasakan ambisi dan kekuatan seorang Samurai.

"Nobunaga, saat memegang kekuatanmu, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri" gumam Hamdi sambil menatap langit seolah sedang menatap sebuah masa depan yang cerah. "Semoga dirahmati oleh Allah" gumam Hamdi, yah meski ia hanyalah seorang munafik yang naif ia juga punya hak untuk berdo'a meskipun do'a dan ucapannya hanyalah sebagai kata kata hampa dan kosong semata.

 **Di waktu kematian Issei kemudian.**

Hamdi melihat Issei dan Yuma berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya Yuma berlari ke air mancur seperti di animenya, lalu berbalik dan bertanya sesuatu pada Issei yang di akhiri dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian super minim, Hamdi tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi ketika harus bertarung dengan wanita pengumbar nafsu birahi itu, Hamdi ingin merutuki nasipnya yang dipenuhi oleh dosa dosa yang ia lakukan secara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia benar benar tersiksa melihat pemandangan menabjubkan dihadapannya, hidup mandiri dengan tujuan menjadi hamba Allah yang lebih baik malah menjadi lebih buruk saja.

{Sriiinnnng} secara perlahan Hamdi mencabut mandau dari sarungnya setelah melepaskan balutan kain berwarna hitam.

 **Ke sisi Issei.**

"Yu Yuma-chan" panggil Issei sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Yuna

"Cepat matilah" dengan cepat gadis bersayap burung gagak bernama Yuuma yang ditangannya sudah memegang sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna merah muda melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Issei.

{Traank} tombak itu tidak mengenai Issei dan memantul ke udara, penyebabnya adalah sebuah pedang, atau bisa dibilang Mandau yang dilempar dan menangkis tombak cahaya itu, lalu tak lama kemudian Hamdi, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengambil Mandaunya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya keras gadis bersayap yang Hamdi tau itu adalah pacarnya Issei, Hamdi adalah seorang muslim Otaku, itu sebabnya ia tau siapa Yuuma.

"Ara bukankah kita barus saja berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Hamdi sambil menatap sinis Yuuma.

"Ka kau!"

"Hamdi-san"

Hamdi memegang Mandau dengan tangan kanannya lalu di arahkan ke arah Yuma.

"Pakai baju dengan benar Bicthi!" seru Hamdi dengan kalimat kotor yang di arahkan pada Yuma, terlihat wajah Yuma memerah karena maraha, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku Ninggen!" teriak Yuuma lalu menciptakan tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tadi.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Gagal tapi tak menyesal

**Hamdi dan tiga Mesum**

 **Story:High School DxD  
Charakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi,. {Hyoudou Issei,. Rias,. Akeno},. Matsuda,. Motohama.  
Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja  
Episode 3**

 **Minta saran Pair untuk Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi sang tokoh Utama, kalau boleh dari Parksi Manusia, atau Manusia yang belum jadi Iblis:**

 **A: Asia Argento  
B: Xenovia  
C: Murayama  
D:Irina  
E: Berikan karakter yang kalian inginkan terserah dari anime mana, atau mungkin OC**

"Ara bukankah kita barus saja berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Hamdi sambil menatap sinis Yuuma.

"Ka kau!"

"Hamdi-san"

Hamdi memegang Mandau dengan tangan kanannya lalu di arahkan ke arah Yuma.

"Pakai baju dengan benar Bicthi!" seru Hamdi dengan kalimat kotor yang di arahkan pada Yuma, terlihat wajah Yuma memerah karena maraha, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku Ninggen!" teriak Yuuma lalu menciptakan tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tadi.

Hamdi menggenggam erat mandau yang ada di tangan kanannya lalu mundur ke belakang dan berjongkok.

"Issei sebaiknya kau tidur saja" ucap Hamdi lalu dengan cepat Hamdi memukul tengkok Issei dengan sangat kuat {Duag!}

"Ugh" Issei pun pingsan, ketika Issei sudah pingsan Hamdi pun beraksi dengan erlari ke arah Yuuma.

Yuma yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung menciptakan tombak cahaya yanglangsung lemparkan ke arah Hamdi.

"Audzubillah himinasyaitonirrajim Allah Hu Akbar!" seru Hamdi dengan keyakinan tinggi, sambil menebaskan Mandaunya ke arah tobak cahaya yang meluncur ke arahnya, yah meskipun Malaikat jatuh tidak terpengaruh, namun sihir jahat yang ia lempar ke arah Hamdi tiba tiba melemah dan hancur dalam satu tebasan {Trank}

"Apa!" kaget Yuuma melihat tombak cahayanya hancur.

'Rupannya begitu, mahluk apapun mereka jika kekuatan yang mereka gunakan adalah sihir maka atas izin atau dengan izin dari Allah maka malaikat pelindung yang melindungiku akan menghilangkan sihir jahat mereka, itu artinya selama aku masih dalam perlindungannya sihir macam apapun tak akan ada yang bisa melukaiku, terimakasih ya Allah karena masih mau menyelamatkan hambamu yang lalai ini' batin Hamdi berucap lalu kembali maju, Hamdi tidak ingin teriak teriak dalam pertarungan karena itu hanya membuang buang nafas saja dan akhirnya kelelahan.

"Cih Hyaaaaa!" teriak Yuuma sambil membawa tombak cahaya dan mencoba untuk menusukannya ke arah perut Hamdi, namun berkat data digital tubuhnya sudah di otak atik ia pun sudah bukan manusia biasa lagi, melainkan seorang pendekar pedang dan senapan karena ia memilih kemampuan Oda Nobunaga {Trank} Hamdi menduk dan merubah arah tusukan itu dengan mandau di tangannya hingga tombak melewati kepalanya.

"Allah hu Akbar!" seru Hamdi lagi lalu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi Hamdi menggerakan mandaunya yang dipegang di tangan kanan melakukan gerakan menebas secara Horizontal dan arah tebasan menuju perut, Yuuma yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam ia melompat mundur sambil menangis tebasan mandau(Pedangnya orang Kalimatan) dengan tombak cahayanya dan ia kembali terkejut saat tombaknya langsung hancur ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang Hamdi {Trank!} {Sret} {tap tap}

"Huh hebat juga dia bisa menghindari tebasan tadi" gumam Hamdi sambil menatap ke arah Yuma yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, terlihat ia menutupi perutnya yang berdarah karena terkena tebaasan yang sangat telak.

"Be beraninya kau melukaiku!" teriak Yuuma lalu ia menciptakan tombak cahaya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Hamdi tau tombak cahaya yang diciptakan adalah tombak cahaya yang bisa meledak.

" **Al-Khaafidh!** " seru Hamdi meneriakan salah satu nama Allah sambil melemparkan mandaunya(Pedangnya orang kalimatan) ke arah Yuma, Mandau itu pun terlempar dengan ke adaan berputar secara vertikal ke arah Yuuma {Kraaank!} tombak cahaya Yuuma hancur untuk ke sekian kalinya, sihirnya seolah tak berarti di hadapan Hamdi, mandau Hamdi pun menancap di kolam air mancur dibelakang {Srak} sedangkan Yuuma masih larut dalam keterkejutannya.

"Dia menghancurkan tombak cahaya terkuatku" namun setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia harus kembali kaget ketika melihat Hamdi berlari dan melompat lalu melakukan gerakan tendangan ke arahnya, "Tak akan aku biarkan!" seru Yuuma sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk menahan serangan Hamdi.

"Hyaaaa!" {deng} tendangan Hamdi berhasil di tahan.

"Heh ternyata kehebatan itu hanya ada dipedangmu, matilah" ucap Yuuma mengarahkan tombak cahaya ke arah Hamdi {Srak!} tombak cahaya Yuuma menancap di tanah, karena Hamdi berhasil menghindar.

"Ya Allah sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap pada pertolonganmu" gumam Hamdi.

" **Audzubillah himinasyaitonirrazim Bismillaahi rahmaani rahiim** " lalu setelah itu Hamdi berlari dengan cepat dan tanpa membawa senjata apapun ke arah Yuuma, Yuuma yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dan mencabut tombak cahayanya dari tanah dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Hamdi.

Namun atas ijin dari Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala Hamdi dapat melihat kecepatan tombak cahaya itu dan akhirnya Hamdi pun menghindarinya dengan muda dengan sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan saat tombak cahaya itu melewati tubuhnya, dengan cepat Hamdi memegang tombak cahaya itu, dan atas Ijin Allah pula tombak cahaya itu dapat di pegang oleh Hamdi.

"Aku bisa menyentuh sihir, huh kelihatannya seperti mimpi, ah yasudah, lebih baik aku maju" gumam Hamdi, " **Qul a'uuzdzu birabbin naas, malikin naas ilaahin naas, min syarril waswaasil khannaas Alladzii yuwawisu fii shuduurin naas, minal jinnati wan naas** " doa Hamdi lalu maju dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Dia bagaimana mungkin" gumam Yuuma, akhirnya Yuuma benar benar marah dan memunculkan tombak cahaya baru dan melemparkannya ke arah Hamdi dan atas ijin Allah kembali Hamdi mampu menangkis serangan itu dengan tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya, Yuuma kaget melihat hal itu, Hamdi pun melanjutkan Larinya.

Yuuma yang melihat Hamdi tidak berhenti mengincar dirinya sekali lagi menciptakan tombak cahaya, kali ini dengan energy sihir yang terfokuskan, tanpa Hamdi ataupu Yuuma sadari sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul disamping Issei dan munculah gadis berdada besar dengan rambut merah nya bermata hijau emerlad, namanya Rias Gremory, gadis iblis berambut merah itu melihat pertarungan manusia dengan malaikat jatuh jadi sedikit tertarik terutama pada manusia yang melawan malaikat jatuh itu, ia pun bersembunyi dari balik rerumputan.

" **Allah hu Akbaaar!** " teriak Hamdi sambil melempar tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya ke arah Yuuma, Yuuma yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha menangkisnya dan akhirnya kedua tombak cahaya beradu dan hancur satu sama lain {trank}

'Mustahil dia hanya manusia, bagaimana dia bisa mengimbangi pertarungan denganku' batin Yuuma mulai kesulitan menghadapi Hamdi, yang tanpa ia sadari sama sekali kalau ternyata Hamdi sudah berada dihadapannya.

Hamdi dengan cepat mengarahkan sebuah tinju ke arah Raynare atau Yuuma, namun Yuma yang tidak mau kalah langsung mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah Hamdi, namun Hamdi dengan cepat menghindar dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit ke samping, lalu melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan memutar, tendangan itu sangat cepat dan langsung mengenai wajah Raynare{Dub!}, tumit Hamdi menghantam wajah Yuma dengan keras dan menyebabkan Yuma terlempar beberapa centimeter ke belakang, wajahnya mengalami luka lebam dan membiru akibat tendangan keras tadi.

"Guah!, cih auch!" erang kesakitan Yuuma ketika menyentuh wajahnya yang mengalami luka lebam, ia pun menatap ke arah Hamdi, yang telah mengambil senjata miliknya yang terlempar yaitu Mandau, lalu berlari ke arah Yuuma dengan membawa Mandau di tangan kirinya, ia bersiap untuk menyerang Yuuma, Yuuma pun melempar tombak cahaya miliknyan yang berukuran besar, Hamdi yang melihat tombak cahaya yang besar dan bergerak cepat itu membuat Hamdi Reflek untuk menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang dan tombak cahaya itu pun meleset dari target dan menancap ditanah, tapi {Duaaar!} tombak cahaya itu seketika meledak Hamdi pun terlempar karena ledakan dari bom tombak cahaya, milik Yuuma, lalu Hamdi pun terhempas di kolam hias yang ada air mancurnya lalu pingsan karena punggungnya terbentur sangat keras.

"Ugh, Allah hu akbar" itulah gumaman Hamdi saat terakhir lalu ia pun pingsan, beruntung ia pingsan diluar kolam karena ketika membentur pancuran kolam pancuran itu hancur dan Hamdi tembus keluar kolam, Hamdi tergeletak pingsan dengan Mandau yang masih melekat di tangan kirinya, Yuuma pun pergi dan melupakan tentang Hamdi lalu ketika sudah dekat dengan Issei, Issei pun dibunuh olehnya, lalu akhirnya pergi.

Rias yang tadi bersembunyi di balik semak belukar akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiaannya, lalu menggunakan delapan bidak Pawn untuk membangkitkan Issei lalu ia mencari keberadaan Hamdi yang harusnya berada dibalik kolam hias, karena ia juga tertarik akan kemampuan Hamdi, namun niatnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Bouchou kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

"Akeno!" kaget Rias ketika menatap ke arah belakang, ternyata ratunya sendiri yang mengagetkan dirinya.

"Maaf Bochou, tapi bukankah seharusnya anda mengantar Issei pulang" ucap Akeno mengingatkan Rias, Rias pun melupakan niatnya untuk memeriksa Hamdi dan akhirnya mengantar Issei untuk pulang dan Akeno pun ikut menghilang bersama Rias.

 **Beberpa jam kemudian.**

Hamdi pun terbangun dari pingsannya, punggungnya terasa sakit dadanya terasa sesak ketika itu, itu disebabkan benturan keras dipunggungnya, ia menatap ke arah dimana Issei harusnya berada, yang ia lihat hanya ada bercak darah, Hamdi pun tau, hasilnya kalau Issei sudah menjadi iblis, itu disebabkan karena ia gagal menyelamatkan Issei, namun, Hamdi tidak menyesal, baginya yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi, Hamdi memang berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya, ia sedikit tidak normal, Hamdi bukanlah orang yang mudah menyesal, percaya atau tidak dia memang seperti itu, selalu santai menghadapi sesuatu, namun ia juga bisa emosi kalau terus diganggu.

"Aku gagal ceritanya pun tidak terlalu banyak berubah, Issei tetap menjadi iblis, sialan, aku harus pulang sekarang, aduh sakit sekali" ungkap Hamdi lalu berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya, ia juga menyarungkan dan menyembunyikan Mandau miliknya agar tidak disita oleh polisi setempat.

 **Di rumah kemudian.**

Sesampainya di rumah Hamdi langsung berjalan dengan lesu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tilam, Hamdi mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan selimut, meski tubuhnya sakit sakitan ia lebih memilih menghilangkan rasa dingin ditubuhnya daripada menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak lengah pasti aku bisa menang dan menyelamatkan takdir Issei, tapi ya sudahlah apa boleh buat hal ini telah terjadi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa" gumam Hamdi lagi, Hamdi pun tidur menunggu hari esok.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Hamdi pun terbangun ia mulai membersihkan muka membasahi rambutnya tangan dan kaki lalu mulai mengganti seragam, yah hari ini ia malas mandi karena cuacanya yang sangat dingin, yah ini jepang bukan indonesia jadi suasananya agak beda, lalu Hamdi mulai memasak, dimulai dari menanak nasi menggunakan Rice cooker dan berikutnya ia menggunakan kompor gas untuk memasak sayur mayurnya, dengan cepat Hamdi menumis kacang panjang dan sayur sayuran hijau lain bersama dengan potongan tahu, lalu setelah matang ia pun memasukannya kedalam kotak bekal dan juga mangkok, itu untuk sarapan, {Orang kampung itu sarapan sama aja dengan makan, jadi kagak ada makan pagi hanya dengan kue dan susu, melainkan makanan lengkap berupa nasi dan lauk pauknya.

Setelah nasi matang Hamdi memasukannya kedalam kotak bekal dan piring, ia pun makan, tak tanggung tanggung, Hamdi makan sebanyak 3 kali nambah di pagi hari, setelah selesai sarapan Hamdi dengan cepat pergi menuju sekolahnya diperjalanan Hamdi kembali bertemu dengan Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Matsuda, Motohama!" seru Hamdi dari belakang, Matsuda dan Motohama langsung menatap kebelakang dan membalas sapaan dari Hamdi.

"Ah Hamdi-san, Ohayou!" sapa mereka.

"Ohayou, kalian lagi lagi jalan bareng, oh iya kenapa Issei tidak kelihatan lagi?" tanya Hamdi.

"Kamu kenapa setiap ketemu kami selalu bertanya tentang Issei apa jangan jangan, kamu ngebet sama dia?" tanya mereka pada Hamdi mencoba meledeknya.

"Enggak, aku cuman mau ngajak kalian bertiga untuk nonton siksa kubur lagi" jawab Hamdi pada dua orang mesum disampingnya.

{Dooooong!} pikiran kedua orang itu langsung blank mendengar jawaban Hamdi, mereka benar benar trauma mendengar cerita siksa kubur yang pernah Hamdi perlihatkan pada mereka dan sekarang mereka berdua disuruh nonton lagi, enggak mungkin mau lah.

"Ah, soal video itu bisakah hanya Issei saja yang nonton?" tanya mereka pada Hamdi.

Hamdi pun langsung memasang tampang horor, kedua orang mesum itu kaget dengan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuh mereka.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kalian telah berani menuduhku menjadi seorang Yaoi, maka dari itu aku rasa kalian perlu perbaikan mental untuk menonton siksa kubur tentang orang yang sering menebar fitnah" ungkap Hamdi dengan mata memercing.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hamdi-san kami benar benar minta maaf" seru mereka sambil melakukan Togeza atau sujud, Hamdi pun tersenyum mendengarnya ia tidak ingin melihat teman temannya melakukan Togeza seperti itu ia pun menghentikan dua orang mesum itu.

"Sudah sudah, kalian tidak perlu seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda kok cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat" ungkap Hamdi lalu Hamdi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsuda, Hamdi hanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu kita tak perlu melihat video horor itu lagi" ucap Motohama kegirangan.

"Tapi aku punya hadiah untuk kalian" ucap Hamdi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Nih Manga yang aku dapat di kamarku, ceritanya seruloh" ucap Hamdi dengan tampang datar supaya dua mesum itu tidak curiga, oh iya sampulnya Hamdi lapis dengan kertas kado jadi mereka tidak tau apa judulnya.

 **Sesampainya disekolah.**

Hamdi dan ketiga temannya, Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei pun sampai tepat waktu lalu mulai belajar dikelas.

 **Waktu istirahat kemudian.**

Issei menceritakan tentang pacarnya, tentang ia pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka, Matsuda dan Motohama lupa sedangkan Hamdi pura pura lupa dan memilih pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan bekalnya.

"Ne Issei dari pada kau mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak bagaimana kalau kita bertiga membaca Manga pemberian Hamdi-san katanya ceritanya seru" ucap Matsuda dan Motohama mencoba menghilangkan rasa galau Issei.

"Ah baiklah, tapi apa judulnya?" tanya Issei.

"Entahlah kami tidak tau" jawab mereka.

Setelah mereka bertiga membukanya ternyata isi komik atau manga yang mereka baca adalah isi dari perjalanan Nabi Muhammad ke Isra Miraj, awalnya sih bagus mengisahkan tentang kehidupan disurga Al Jannah dan yang lain, namun ketika di halaman tertentu terlihat gambar gambar penyiksaan yang luar biasa yang merupakan bagian siksa Neraka bagi orang orang yang kafir dan juga apa yah lupa oh iya berdosa.

Pada saat membaca halaman itu Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama langsung pucat, apalagi ketika mereka membaca penjelasan tentang isi dari manga itu, muka mereka berkeringat dingin membayangkan kalau mereka akan masuk neraka nanti, bukan hanya pukulan bokong yang mereka terima, melainkan bokong mereka ditusuk dengan besi panas dan lain sebagainya, mimpi buruknya bukan hanya soal siksaannya yang tidak manusiawi, tapi hasilnya adalah setelah tubuh orang yang disiksa itu hancur, atau rusak bukannya mati malah hidup lagi jadi siksaannya akan terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

Sontak mereka bertiga ketakutan dan membuang manganya ke tempat sampah dan berteriak mengutuk Hamdi yang telah menjebak mereka.

"Apanya yang bagus, manga itu sangat buruk sekali!" teriak Issei.

"Onore Hamdi-san kau jahat sekali!" teriak Matsuda.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan terkutuk kau Hamdi-san!" seru Issei sekali lagi.

"Terkutuk kau Hamdi koso yaro!" tambah setuju Motohama.

Tak lama kemudian Rias pun muncul hadapan mereka bertiga dan lewat banyak orang menatap kagum Rias terutama Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama.

 **Ke atap sekolah kemudian.**

Hamdi yang sudah mengucapkan do'a makan pun langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, meski hanya berisi sayuran dan tahu, Hamdi tidak mengeluh, karena jujur saja, ia sangat suka makan tahu dan tempe. Tak lama setelah Hamdi selesai makan dan mengucapkan do'a setelah makan, muncul gadis berambut hitam dengan kacamata dan dada tepos itu menghampiri Hamdi siapa lagi kalau bukan Sona Sitri.

"Rofi'ie-san" panggil Sona.

"Ada apa Sitri-san?" tanya Hamdi menyahut panggilan dari gadis klan Sitri itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kemarin yang tak sempat kau sampaikan" jawab Sitri.

"Kemarin masalah apa yah?" tanya Hamdi pada Sona, ia benar benar lupa akan hal ini.

"Itu masalah mahluk supranatural di agama milikmu" jawab Sona, Hamdi pun berusaha untuk mengingat ingat apa yang pernah ia sampaikan pada Sona masalah mahluk supranatural.

"Oh masalah Jin dan Setan itu yah?" tanya Hamdi untuk memastikan dan Sona pun mengangguk, "Jadi yang mana ingin kamu tau lebih dahulu, Jin atau Setan?" tanya Hamdi pada Sona pada saat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Jin saja" ucap Sona pada Hamdi.

Hamdi hanya diam dan kembali mengingat ingat, soalnya ia lupa membawa Smartphone miliknya.

"Haaah, aku akan jawab tapi karena aku sedang tidak membawa buku milikku jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab seadanya saja, atau seingat ingat diriku saja" ucap Hamdi sambil berpikir sedikit.

"Tak apa jawablah" ucap Sona.

"So, Jin itu sebenarnya terbagi beberapa jenis yang pertama Al-Jan hampir sama saja seperti manusia, ada yang kafir ada juga yang muslim, hanya saja dia mahluk gaib, hingga tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia, jin juga ada pria dan wanitanya"

"Lalu berikutnya Al-Ifirit, Jin yang membantu manusia, ini juga terbagi dua Ifrit Kafir dan Ifrit muslim, jin ini membantu manusia dalam menjalankan hal hal mistis, manusia bisa memasukan jin jenis ini kedalam sebuah benda atau menghadamkannya itu kalau dalam bahasa kami, jika jin ini di kirim oleh orang orang kafir seperti dukun hal ini bisa berbahaya, karena jin Ifrit memiliki kekuatan jahat yang bisa mempengaruhi sekitarnya, ia bisa membuat manusia jatuh sakit namun karena itu berasal dari kekuatan Gaib dokter tak akan bisa menolong, ini disebut kekuatan santet, jin ifrit juga bisa membantu manusia untuk mendapatkan seorang pasangan secara paksa, ini disebut pelet" tambah Hamdi.

"Pelet, apa maksudnya mendapatkan pasangan secara paksa?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi.

"Ini adalah suatu hal yang menentang kaudrat tuhan, dimana seseorang berusaha mendapatkan pasangan dengan cara sihir, tuhan selama ini hanya mengijinkan kita saling jatuh cinta namun dengan cara yang tepat dan juga sehat, jika main pelet ini adalah cinta yang tanpa cinta, bisa dikatakan misalnya aku suka kepadamu tapi kamunya tidak suka, lalu aku minta bantuan dukun dan akhirnya kamu yang tanpa perlindungan tuhan akan terkena sihir jampi jampi dari dukun itu dan kamu pun langsung mengejar ngejar cintaku kemana mana, namun sayangnya itu bukanlah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kau mengerti" jawab Hamdi menjelaskan sedetail mungkin, Hamdi sebenarnya tidak terlalu pandai menjelaskan namun karena Sona orangnya cerdas jadi dia langsung mengerti akan penjelasan dari Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, yang sedang dalam masa pertaubatannya.

"Selain Ifrit apa masih ada lagi jenis jin yang kau ingat?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi, Hamdi pun mulai berpikir mencoba mengingat nama jin yang ada selain Al-Ifrit.

"Hm Al-A'Mir Adalah Jin yang sangat jail, dia adalah jin yang bertanggung jawab atas terjadinya sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan seperti kran terbuka sendiri, ada suara yang tanpa sumber, lalu benda benda yang bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa menjelaskan penyebabnya, sehingga orang orang ketakutan, dan percaya akan adanya hantu" jawab Hamdi, Sona hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hamdi tanda tak ada yang ia pertanyakan tentang bagian ini.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Sona ia semakin penasaran.

"Al-Arwah Jin jenis ini biasanya adalah Jin yang senang menyerupai orang yang sudah mati dan menampakan diri dihadapan manusia, Jin jenis inilah yang paling sering di jumpai manusia dan dikatakan sebagai hantu atau roh gentayangan yang jahat atau roh yang tak tenang karena dendam dan sebagainya, padahal jiwa orang yang sudah mati itu pasti dikekang oleh oleh Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala di alam kubur untuk di tanyai oleh malaikat Munkar dan Nankir huf" jawab Hamdi lagi.

"Jadi Hantu itu sebenarnya adalah Jin?" tanya Sona.

"Em, menurutku, manusia yang sudah mati, jiwanya pasti sudah tenang atau tersiksa di alam kubur, saat manusia memasuki alam kubur ia tidak akan bisa lari kemana mana" tambah Hamdi lagi.

"Rofi'ie-san aku baru ingat, kamu belum memberitahukan apa saja nama nama malaikat yang ada dalam agama milikmu, kalau boleh bisa kau beritahu aku" pinta Sona pada Hamdi.

"Itu bisa saja Sitri-san, tapi kenapa kau ingin tau tentang Agama yang aku anut apa kau tidak puas dengan agama milikmu?" tanya Hamdi.

"Aku hanya sedikit tertarik dan ingin mempelajari tentang agama milikmu saja" jawab Sona dengan nada datarnya ia menatap ke arah Hamdi, Hamdi yang melihat wajah Sona yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar lansgung kaget lalu sedikit mengalihkan pandangan.

"Astaghfhirullah hal azim!" gumam pelan Hamdi, ia merasa kalau ia perlu istighfar karena saat melihat wajah Sona yang terlalu dekat dengannya ia merasa jantungnya bedetak kencang, dengan catatan: ini bukan cinta tapi perasaan, yang dirasakan seseorang ketika berhadapan dengan idolanya dalam sebuah filim, atau dalam kamus bahasa Otaku ini disebut Waifu.

Lagi lagi Sona sedikit kesakitan dan sedikit secara tidak sadar mengambil jarak dari Hamdi agar tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

'Heeeeeh, padahal dia itu Iblis dari dunia ini, kenapa sampai begitu ngotot belajar tentang islam, baru dengan Istighfar saja sudah kesakitan apalagi surah Al-Baqarah yang sampai ratusan ayat itu, bisa mati kepanasan dia' batin Hamdi swedrop melihat Sona menutup telinganya sambil berjalan mundur.

"Woaaa!"

Lalu karena tersandung atau apa Sona pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh, namun sebelum Sona terjatuh secara reflek Hamdi menyelamatkan Sona dengan menahan punggung Sona menggunakan tangannya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, namun ia akan dianggap banci jika tidak menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang terjatuh dihadapannya, apalagi itukan Waifu idamannya, hanya saja dia iblis, hal itu membuat Hamdi ragu untuk menembaknya menjadi pacarnya, ia pun berusaha melupakan Sona dan mengalihkan diri pada manusia yang masih manusia dalam dunia DxD, namun kelihatannya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang bukan main char itu kelihatannya agak susah, karena sifat mereka yang tidak bisa ditebak, hal itu penyebabnya karena mereka tidak terlalu banyak di sorot dalam kamera sehingga peran mereka atau sifat mereka sangat sedikit untuk diketahui.

{Tap}

"Kau tak apa apakan, Sitri-san?" tanya Hamdi pada Sona, wajah Sona pun sedikit menampakan semburat malunya dan ia kembali berdiri tegap untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya ia pun mencoba untuk tenang.

"Em terimakasih Rofi'ie-san" ucap Sona berterimakasih pada Hamdi, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sampai berhutang budi kepada seorang manusia.

"Em, tak apa, oh iya Sitri-san, tadi kau bilang kau ingin tau nama malaikat yang ada dalam agama milikku kan?" tanya Hamdi.

"Yah itu kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk memberitahukan hal itu" sahut Sona pada Hamdi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, baiklah, dalam agama kami sebenarnya ada banyak malaikat, namun yang perlu di kenal hanya sepuluh jenis Malaikat saja, kenapa aku pakai jenis bukan nama, karena Malaikat tidak diberi nama berdasarkan individu melainkan kelompok" ucap Hamdi, Sona pun hanya mengangguk ia sedikit paham, karena, Malaikat jumblahnya pasti sangat banyak.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa saja nama nama mereka" ucap Sona tak sabar.

"Baiklah Baiklah kau ini dasar tidak sabaran, haaah, Subhanallah" lagi lagi Hamdi mengucapkan kalimat Allah yang membuat Sona kesakitan telinga dan juga sedikit kepanasan.

"Echt!" ringis Sona dengan nada pelan.

"Pertama adalah Mikail, dia adalah Malaikat yang mengatur Rezeki kepada seluruh mahluk yang ada didunia, Rezeki yang diberikan berupa hujan, kesuburan tanaman dan lain sebagainya termasuk dimudahkannya pekerjaan itu merupakaan bantuan dari Mikail atas ijin dari Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala" ucap Hamdi sedikit memperkenalkan nama Malaikat yang ada di dalam Alqur'an serta menjelaskan tugas yang dikerjakannya.

"Oh jadi Mikail adalah Malaikat yang memberika Rezeki pada semua mahluk itu yang ada dalam ajaranmu yah, di injil juga ada Mikail loh tapi tulisannya Michael, ia adalah seorang malaikat tertinggi penguasa surga yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kehidupan yang ada di sana" ucap Sona.

"Ahahahaha, nama boleh sama tapi kalau agamanya beda jadi tugasnya juga beda hem" gumam Hamdi.

"Yah kau benar, sekarang Malaikat apa lagi yang ada?" tanya Sona semakin penasaran,

"Him Jibril" tambah Hamdi.

"Jibril?"

"Yah Malaikat yang membawa pesan tuhan dan menyampaikannya pada orang orang terpilih seperti Nabi Muhammad Shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam, selain Muhammad, ada juga Nabi Isya Alaihi wa Salam yang mungkin di injil dikenal dengan sebutan Jesus" jawab Hamdi, karena pembahasan tentang Malaikat terasa makin menarik Sona pun melanjutkan pembahasannya.

"Contoh pesan yang disampaikan oleh Jibril itu apa?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi.

"Salah satu pesannya yah, eeeem coba aku ingat ingat" gumam Hamdi mencoba mengingat Hadist yang ada, namun namanya Hamdi ini cuma mukmin yang awam jadi hapalan Hadistnya sangat sedikit.

{Kririririririring!}

"Wah maaf kelihatannya sudah masuk kelas, sudah dulu yah" gumam Hamdi memecah keheningan, sedangkan Sona malah berdecih kesal karena disaat saat penting ia harus rela kehilangan informasi karena sesuatu, seperti waktu yang tak mendukung dan lain sebagainya.

 **Setelah pulang sekolah kemudian.**

Hamdi pun pulang bersama dengan Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei, namun dipersimpangan Hamdi harus berpisah dengan mereka karena panggilan kerja sebagai pelayan Maid and Buttler Cafe, Hamdi sebenarnya tau kalau Issei akan kembali berada dalam bahaya, namun ia sudah tidak peduli kenapa karena Issei sudah bukan manusia dan ia merupakan anggota Iblis klan Gremory sehingga itu bukanlah tanggung jawabnya lagi, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan manusia bukan Iblis dan mahluk lain, lagi pula terlalu ikut campur hanya akan membuat cerita menjadi kacau.

Hamdi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Buttler dengan baik, Leviathan yang merupakan bos dari Hamdi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kinerja Hamdi yang penuh semangat, meski terkadang Hamdi selalu ambil waktu istirahat untuk menjalankan ibadahnya yang lima kali sehari itu.

Kadang Hamdi pun juga lalai dalam Sholat wajar itu karena ia bukan alim ulama yang selalu taat, Hamdi hanyalah manusia biasa, ia hanya seorang ISLAM dari KTP yang sedang dalam masa perbaikan jati diri, sekarang Hamdi ingin menjadi muslim sejati meski pun sedikit terlambat untuk mendapatkan ilmu, namun Hamdi tidak akan menyerah sehingga ia bisa sedikit mendapatkan Ilmu melalui internet yang terhubung dengan dunia miliknya.

 **Sepulang kerja kemudian.**

Hamdi pun pulang dari kerja ia terlihat sedikit santai, wajahnya datarnya memandang jalanan raya jepang yang begitu teratur semua pengguna jalan taat pada peraturan, tidak seperti di indonesia, pengguna kendaraan bermotor sama sekali tidak menghormati penjalan kaki hingga jalan macet, Hamdi tidak bisa bicara apa apa tentang keadaan ini, Hamdi cukup kagum dengan keadaan di jepang, hanya saja masalahnya ia tidak berani membeli daging karena, tau sendirilah ajaran dalam islam.

Hamdi pun langsung membeli tepung, telur dan beberapa bumbu dapur beserta sayur mayur dan buah buahan lalu tahu tempe lagi, setelah itu pulang dengan jalan kaki dan diakhiri dengan sampai dirumah lalu istirahat untuk melupakan semua masalah yang ada termasuk karena gagal menyelamatkan Issei.

 **Bersambung**


	5. Munculnya Karakter dari dunia lain

**Hamdi dan 3 Mesum**

 **Disclamers and Story:  
Masashi Kishimoto: NARUTO  
Ichiei Ishibumi:High School DxD  
Mukhlis Nur, Afif Faris and Team, Tinker & Regalia Gameworks: Inheritage Boundary of Existence  
Natsume Akatsuki: Konosuba**

 **Charakter:  
Original Karakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi/Muslim Otaku  
Inheritage: Nala/Archa of Bandung/White Tiger,. Reta/Rakyan of Bandung  
HighSchool DxD: Hyoudou Issei,. Sona Sitri,. Matsuda,. Motohama  
NARUTO: Itachi Uchiha,. Obito Uchiha,. Deidara  
Konosuba: Megumin**

 **Pair: [M Rofi'ie Hamdi,.],. [Hyoudou Issei,. Rias,. Akeno],.[Deidara,.Megumin]**

 **Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja**

 **Episode 5 Sekarang aku tinggal bersama beberapa karakter anime dan Game yang**

 **Sepulang kerja kemudian.**

Hamdi pun pulang dari kerja ia terlihat sedikit santai, wajahnya datarnya memandang jalanan raya jepang yang begitu teratur semua pengguna jalan taat pada peraturan, tidak seperti di indonesia, pengguna kendaraan bermotor sama sekali tidak menghormati penjalan kaki hingga jalan macet, Hamdi tidak bisa bicara apa apa tentang keadaan ini, Hamdi cukup kagum dengan keadaan di jepang, hanya saja masalahnya ia tidak berani membeli daging karena, tau sendirilah ajaran dalam islam.

Hamdi pun langsung membeli tepung, telur dan beberapa bumbu dapur beserta sayur mayur dan buah buahan lalu tahu tempe lagi, setelah itu pulang dengan jalan kaki dan diakhiri dengan sampai dirumah lalu istirahat untuk melupakan semua masalah yang ada termasuk karena gagal menyelamatkan Issei.

Setelah sekian lama Hamdi tidak bisa tidur ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan membuka laptop miliknya dan mulai memutar filim anime yang ia suka selain DxD tentunya, karena ia udah bosan lihat oppainya Rias tiap hari, lagian Waifunya bukan Rias tapi Sona, ia mulai membuka anime Noragami, berharap mendapatkan gerakan tebasan yang baru, dan dilanjutkan dengan menonton Fate seris bagian pertarungan Assassin melawan Saber dan lain lain, akhirnya Hamdi juga memainkan Game pc klasik yang berjudul Samurai Shodown disana Hamdi memainkan karakter kusukaannya yaitu Genjurou Tategami.

Lalu membuka PPSPP pc, Hamdi memainkan game Fate Unlimited Code, dan memakai karakter Assassin dengan nama asli Sasaki kojirou, Hamdi terus memainkannnya dan memperhatikan gaya berpedang Kojirou, hingga Kojirou mengeluarkan hiken yang ia miliki yaitu Tsubame gaishi, Hamdi sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya, karena jujur saja ia menyukai gaya bertarung Samurai itu, kalau saja dia memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sehebat itu dan kecepatan yang luar biasa pasti Issei sudah selamat, itulah fikirnya namun ia hanya diam saja ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya baginya apapun yang sudah terjadi tetaplah terjadi.

Akhirnya Hamdi merasa sedikit mengantuk dan memilih tidur di kamarnya, ia merasa kalau ia tidak tidur maka akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim Bismikallaahuma Ahyaa wa Bismika Amuut" lalu setelah itu Hamdi pun menutup matanya dan tidur.

Pagi hari di pukul 01;00 AM Hamdi terbangun Hamdi mulai membroswere mencari pengetahuan tentang islam melalui Google, yah karena enggak ada guru Agama Islam di jepang maka hal itu membuatnya mempelajari Agamanya secara Otodidak melalui Google, lalu akhirnya membaca Do'a bangun tidur.

"Audzubillahiminasyaitonirojim. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Alhamdulillahil Ladzii ahyaanaa Ba'da maa amaatanaa wa ilaihin nusyuur" Do'a Hamdi lalu, Hamdi dengan cepat berangkat ke kamar mandi, ia tidak peduli kalau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi, sekarang ia mandi untuk melupakan semua masalah hidup dan kegagalannya kemarin, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengucapkan, lalu melafalkan sebuah Do'a yang juga ia dapat dari Google.

Dengan menadahkan kedua tangan sejajar dada Hamdi langsung melafallkan do'a keluar kamar mandi yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak tau itu do'a yang benar atau tidak namun ia hanya pasrah dan berserah diri pada Allah dan mencoba meyakini kalau Informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang Do'a itu benar "Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Ghufraanaka, alhamdulillahil ladzi adzahaba'annil adzaa wa 'aafaani" setelah melafalkan do'a Hamdi pun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hamdi pun menuju kran dan ia mulai berwudhu, mulai dari niat, lalu do'a setelah Berwudhu ia liat dan baca dari catatan yang ia bawa lalu setelah selesai ia pun menuju kamarnya, karena tidak punya sajadah, ia menggunakan tilam miliknya sebagai tempatnya sholat, Hamdi pun mulai menunggu waktu sholat dan ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 05:00 AM, Hamdi pun membuka Google Map untuk tau dimana arah sholat atau kiblat, kita tau Hamdi tidak punya kompas sehingga ia mengandalkan peta digital yang ada di google dan ia pun mencari jepang dan ditarik ke arab dan kemana arahnya maka itulah arah Kiblat.

Setelah selesai Hamdi pun mulai sholat subuh dengan jumblah 2 rakaat, sisanya ia hanya berharap kalau Allah menerima Sholatnya, setelah itu dengan cepat Hamdi pergi kedapur mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan mulai memotong motong sayuran yang ada dengan potongan yang sedikit halus, berikutnya Hamdi mulai mengaduk adonan dan memasukan beberapa sayuran seperti kacang hijau dan dan toge, hum lalu di adu aduk dengan beberapa telur dan dimasukan beberapa bumbu, kedal adonan, lalu di wajan ia memasukan minyak goreng dengan jumblah yang cukup banyak, Hamdi mulai memasukan adonan adonan itu kelalam wajan yang di isi minyak goreng yang mendidih, dan jadilah Bakwan, Hamdi pun memasukan Bakwan Bakwan yang sudah matang itu kedalam wadah berupa rangsang logam dan setelah penuh Hamdi pun tinggal membuat sambalinya.

Ia memasukan Cabe Tomat Bawang, garam, gula, dan lain lain kedalam olekan dan di olek hingga rata, Hamdi pun menyimpan semuanya kedalam sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang, entah apa tujuannya Lalu sambal itu pun dimasukan kedalam wadah yang khusus dan di akhirnya ia memasukan kecap asin lalu mengaduk sambal buatannya dengan cabe itu.

Berikutnya barulah Hamdi memasukan beberapa tahu kedalam adonan lalu menggorengnya lagi dan menjadi tahu isi dan kedua jenis makanan itu disebut gorengan, kedua gorengan itu dimasukan kedalam kotak plastik yang berukuran sedang, lalu tersenyum lalu sisa gorengannya ia bawa dan dijadikan lauk makan.

"Baiklah saatnya makan" ucap Hamdi lalu ia kembali menadahkan tangannya hingga sejajar dada lalu berdo'a "Bismillaahirramaannirrahiim. Allaahumma baarik lanaa fii maa razaqtanaa wa qinaa'adzaaban naar" doa hamdi lalu ia pun mulai makan dengan lahap dan ketika sudah habis ia pun mengucapkan Alhamdullilah sebagai rasa syukur atas kenikmatan pada makanan yang ia makan pada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala.

Ia pun langsung menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya dan menyiapkan beberapa buku pelajaran, ia pun mulai membawa Smartphonennya lalu berjalan keluar rumah ia tersenyum atas kehidupan barunya yang selalu saja ia jalani, ia memang bukan seorang pahlawan, namun ia menemukan bagaimana cara melindungi apa yang berharga buatnya yaitu nyawanya, ia juga membuat kesepakatan dengan Horlog, untuk tinggal ditempat itu dengan syarat Horlog harus meningkatkan prameter kemampuan fisiknya, mulai dari kecepatan gambar yang diambil matanya hingga kecepatan bergeraknya, Hamdi ingin Prameter kecepatannya ditingkatkan hingga setara dengan Kecepatannya hingga setara Kirito, dan untuk kekuatan ia ingin tangan kirinya lebih dominan di bandingkan tangan kanannya, karena Hamdi hanya ingin menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan digunakan untuk memegang pisau untuk memasak.

Hamdi pun memulai perjalanannya menuju ke Kouh Akademy disaat pagi pagi buta, dengan jalan kaki, Hamdi memiliki banyak Pikiran tentang bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Hamdi terus berjalan dengan mengucap Dzikir kepada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala dari dalam hati, ia mencoba untuk menjadi seorang muslim yang baik meskipun sebenarnya secara teknik Hamdi dulunya adalah seorang manusia yang sangat sulit mempercayai ajaran agama, namun saat ia melihat Allah melindunginya dari serangan sihir jahat Yuuma, mulai pada saat itu Hamdi mulai mencoba untuk mempercayai ajaran agama yang ia anut.

Hamdi berusaha menjadi hamba yang baik, berjuang dalam jalan Allah, menjauhi larangan dan mengerjakan anjurannya, ia memulai dari yang wajib, karena menurut logikanya, Lebih baik mengerjaikan yang wajib dan akan lebih sempurna jika ditambah Sunnah, namun karena tidak punya waktu untuk ibadah sunnah dan jumblahnya juga yang sangat banyak Hamdi pun lebih memilih yang wajib

Hamdi pun sampai ke sekolah lebih awal dari Issei bersama dengan Matsuda dan Motohama, ia atau mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas dan mulai melakukan perjalanan menuju lorong lorong kelas, Hamdi masih membawa kotak plastik dengan ukuran besar yang isinya adalah gorengan.

"Ne kenapa kau membawa itu Hamdi-san?" tanya Matsuda.

"Em aku penasaran" tambah Motohama.

"Benarkah, kalian penasaran apa isinya?" tanya Hamdi sambil memasang tampang horor.

"Oh sebaiknya tidak" ungkap mereka ketika melihat muka menyeramkan dari Hamdi yang ada disana karena mereka mulai menduga kalau Hamdi membawa ratusan koleksi manga siksa kubur dan neraka untuk ditampilkan pada mereka.

 **Tak lama waktu berselang.**

Issei pun datang, dan keributan muncul, karena, Issei tidak datang seperti biasa dimana sekarang ia datang bersama bintang sekolah atau gadis tercantik di sekolah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory.

Banyak orang orang iri pada Issei dan langsung mencemooh Issei hanya dalam sekejap Issei menjadi buah bibir sekolah, hebat sekali. Saat sampai di sekolah, Rias pamit pada Issei namun sebelum pamit ia mengatakan.

"Issei nanti aku akan mengirim seseorang ke kelasmu jadi tunggu saja" ucap Rias lalu pergi, ia menatap ke arah Hamdi sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkannya, sedangkan Hamdi yang bingung dengan tatapan Rias padanya hanya bisa diam.

Tak lama kemudian Issei pun dipukul oleh Matsuda dan Motohama. Kejadian berikutnya Hamdi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan akhirnya berjalan seperti semula tidak ada kejadian aneh dan semua berjalan seperti di animenya, Hamdi, mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berada di atap sekolah ia kembali santai disana sambil membaca beberapa hal yang perlu ia ingat, Hamdi tidak ada niat untuk mencri masalah dengan para iblis yang tinggal di dunia DxD, karena ini dunia mereka, ia hanya menumpang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin diganggu, sesuatu yang mengganggunya adalah sesuatu yang membuat manusia terlibat kedalam masalah supranatural.

Hamdi tau kalau itu memang sudah alur dari cerita DxD season pertama yang merendahkan seluruh umat manusia, manusia disana hanya figuran, kalaupun ada yang jadi tokoh utama sudah pasti dalam beberapa episode kedepan mereka akan berubah menjadi iblis atau mahluk lain, Hamdi ingin manusia menjadi mahluk yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi dimana mereka tidak akan bisa dijadikan budak siapapun, baik itu Malaikat ataupun Iblis, ini sudah cukup, Hamdi bahkan berharap parksi pahlawan dari Chaos Brigade muncul untuk membantunya membuktikan bahwa manusia tidak bisa diremehkan.

Hamdi pun termenung sambil membaca ayat kursi yang ada di Smartphonenya setelah selesai membaca Hamdi segera kembali ke kelas.

 **Ketika Istirahat kemudian.**

Terbongkarlah alasan Hamdi membuat banyak gorengan ternyata ia ingin menjualnya, Hamdi menjual gorengan nya dengan harga 5 Yen satu itu adalah harga yang cukup murah, tapi yah begitulah Hamdi, banyak yang membeli dagangannya termasuk Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei sendiri, ada juga perempuan yang membeli dagangan dari Hamdi, yah meski gorengan kurang sehat, tapi jika ingin menghemat uang mereka pun beli di tempat Hamdi, toh kentang goreng itu di restoran lebih mahal dari pada gorengan yang dijajakan oleh Hamdi.

Waktu menunjukan jam pulang sekolah untuk orang yang tidak punya kegiatan klub Hamdi, Matsuda dan Motohama pun pulang kecuali Issei karena ia di jemput oleh Rias, Awalnya Hamdi ingin cepat cepat menuju tempat kerjanya, setelah menjalani sholat Juhur di atas atap sekolah, namun ketika ia selesai dan menuju kelasnya, Sona datang menghampirinya dan mengundangnya ke ruang OSIS, Hamdi tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya dan ketika sampai disana.

Hamdi pun diajak bicara oleh Sona, mengenai sesuatu yang merupakan masalah yang mungkin rumit bagi Hamdi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sebelum bicara membuat Hamdi merasa tegang saja, Hamdi pun memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain agar tidak terlalu tergoda karena jika ia menatap ke arah Sona terus menerus ia akan terus melihat aurat gadis itu, tau sendirikan pakaian atau seragam mereka yang ketat dan minim pada bagian roknya.

"Rofi'ie-san aku hanya ingin tau apa kau ada masalah dengan Rias?" tanya Sona.

"Rias, masalah? Apa yang kau katakan aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan baru saja mengenal namanya satu hari setelah Matsuda dan Motohama memperkenalkan mereka padaku, jadi mana mungkin aku mencari masalah dengannya, aku bahkan baru mengetahui wajahnya saja" jawab Hamdi ia terlihat bingung kenapa ia dituduh seperti itu.

"Maaf jika aku terdengar seperti menuduhmu, aku hanya bertanya, Rias itu sahabatku, aku sempat melihat ia menatapmu dengan pandangan yang tak biasa seolah ia tertarik padamu atau mungkin ia seperti mengincarmu, jadi jujur saja ada masalah apa kau dengannya?" tanya Sona pada Hamdi satu kali lagi.

Hamdi pun ingat soal tatapan aneh Rias kepadanya, ketika mendengar hal itu dari Sona, Hamdi pun mencari cari kesalahannya dengan gadis berambut merah dengan payudara yang ukurannya terlalu besar untuk anak se usianya.

"Maafkan aku Sona aku tidak ingat punya masalah apapun dengan gadis berambut merah itu, karena seingatku, tak ada gadis lain selain kau yang bicara padaku dalam waktu yang lama ini, jadi aku tidak yakin kalau aku membuat kesalahan, bahkan saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya aku hanya berkenalan saja lalu pergi" jawab Hamdi pada Sona.

Sona yang mendengar jawaban Hamdi langsung berpikir keras akan hal apa yang menyebabkan Rias menatap Hamdi dengan pandangan seperti itu seolah ia menginginkan Hamdi atau mungkin memusuhi Hamdi, ia juga sedikit kaget kalau mengetahui kenyataan hanya dia yang ngobrol lama dengannya.

"Hem untuk sementara ini aku rasa kau harus berhati hati dengan Rias, meskipun dia sahabatku, aku terkadang juga tidak mengerti tindakannya" ucap Sona sambil menatap Hamdi dengan pandangan serius ia tidak terlalu yakin tapi ada kemungkinan Rias ingin Hamdi menjadi bidak miliknya.

"Aku mengerti baiklah aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang, aku tidak ingin terlambat kerja" jawab Hamdi.

"Em oh iya aku dengar kau menjual makanan berupa kue yang isinya tahu apa itu benar?" tanya Sona.

"Em, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya gorengan" jawab Hamdi.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Sona.

"Hem, aku hanya menjualnya seharga 5 yen, sekarang masih tersisa 4 kue dan sambalnya juga masih ada" jawab Hamdi .

"Kalau begitu aku beli empat" ucap Sona sambil memberikan uang sebesar 20 yen pada Hamdi, Hamdi tersenyum mendengarnya dan akhirnya 2 Bakwan dan 2 Tahu isi diberikan pada Sona dengan sambalnya lalu Hamdi pun pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Sona hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu memakan gorengan yang ia beli dari Hamdi dengan santai ia mencelupkan gorengan itu ke sambal yang Hamdi berikan lalu memakannya.

"Em rasanya lumayan pedas" gumam Sona pada saat itu sambil tersenyum.

Hamdi pun bekerja dan ketika waktunya sampai Hamdi menjalankan ibadah Sholat Ashar di tempat kerjanya lalu kembali bekerja dan saat ada kesempatan Hamdi pun melanjukan kegiatan ibadah Sholat Maghrib di tempat kerja, lalu lanjut kerja lagi dan saat pulang kerja, Hamdi berjalan dengan santai, melewati perkotaan dan memikirkan apa yang Sona katakan padanya, tidak ada salahnya melakukan apa yang di anjurkan Sona padanya karena kalau dilihat tatapan Rias begitu aneh kepadanya, ia juga harus waspada, terhadap setiap orang yang ada.

Ketika Hamdi sudah hampir dekat dengan rumahnya secara tiba tiba ada cahaya berwarna putih jatuh dengan cepat ke hadapannya {Duarrr} tanah meledak dan sebelum benda berkecepatan peluru itu jatuh Hamdi langsung menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu setelah debu mulai menipis terlihat se ekor Harimau putih berbelang hijau mengenakan sepatu emas terlihat lemah kepalanya terlus diusapkan pada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang diikat gaya ekor kuda dengan lalu bagian atas nya berdiri melingkar seperti antena, matanya terpejam, ia mengenakan pakaian anak SMA pada umumnya, Harimau itu terus melakukan hal yang sama seperti ingin membangunkannya, ia bahkan bisa bicara.

"Nala! Nala! Nala! Bangun Nala!" seru Harimau itu pada gadis yang tengah pingsan dihadapannya.

Hamdi pun menghampiri Harimau putih dan gadis SMA dengan tinggi 169 proposi tubuh ideal artinya gemuk enggak kurus enggak.

"Kalian butuh bantuan?, rumahku dekat dari sini loh" tanya Hamdi menawarkan bantuan pada Harimau putih yang ada dihadapannya. Harimau itu keheranan menatapnya dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat kami, harusnya kami berdua tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa?" tanya Harimau itu.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, jika benar kalian tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa, aku harus membawa kalian ke rumahku secepat mungkin, karena aku tidak mau dianggap gila oleh orang orang karena bicara sendiri" jawab Hamdi.

"Em kalau begitu mohon bantuannya" ucap Harimau itu.

"Tak usah seperti itu, sebagai sesama orang Indonesia sudah kewajiban kita untuk saling membantu bukan, namaku Hamdi, Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi lebih lengkapnya" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis bernama Nala itu dan membawanya ke rumahnya, hal ini adalah hal darurat ia tidak mau meninggalkannya hanya karena larangan Agama, ia masih bisa beristighfar pada Allah untuk memohon ampun atas perlakuan tak sopannya pada gadis yang ia gendong ini.

"Terimakasih Hamdi" ucap Harimau itu mengikuti jalan Hamdi menuju rumahnya Hamdi.

"Boleh aku bertanya siapa nama kalian?" tanya Hamdi pada Harimau putih disampingnya.

"Aku adalah Reta, Rakyan yang menjaga kota bandung, lalu dia adalah Archa kota bandung namanya Nala, kami dalam perjalanan menuju kota Jakarta menggunakan lorong dimensi dari karang hawu untuk mengembalikan akar kota Kalfataru dan aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, sebuah sinar putih datang dan menabrak kami hingga kami tersesat kemari" jawab Reta.

"Heh, kau akan lebih terkejut jika kau tau dimana kau berada Reta sekarang" ucap Hamdi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Reta, Reta pun kaget ia tidak merasakan kehadiran energy dari akar kalfataru yang ada di indonesia, yang ia rasakan adalah aliran energy yang terasa gelap dan kuat, dan menopang kota tersebut. "Di dimana ini, energynya gelap seperti Yaksa?" tanya Reta.

"Kalian berada di bumi yang berbeda dari bumi kalian, ini adalah dunia yang berbeda dari kalian, bisa dikatakan, kalian bukan hanya berpindah kota tapi juga berpindah Univers atau dunia, dunia ini diluar pemahaman kalian berdua, kalian juga ada di kota Kouh lebih tepatnya negara Jepang, jauh sekali bukan, dan kalaupun kalian kembali ke indonesia, indonesia ditempat ini mungkin tidak sama dengan dunia kalian, bisa dikatakan dunia ini sama dengan dunia kalian namun memiliki beberapa perbedaan, dari nasib pekerjaan dan orang orangnya juga mungkin, bahkan aku tidak yakin waktu yang ada disini sama dengan waktu di duniamu" jawab Hamdi pada pertanyaan Reta.

"Apakah kami bisa kembali Hamdi?" tanya Reta pada Hamdi, ia tidak ingin Nala menangis jika tidak bisa kembali ketempat asalnya.

"Haaah, karena aku tidak suka memberikan harapan palsu maka aku akan menjawab, jika memang bisa kembali ke dunia yang lama sudah sejak lama aku kembali keduniaku yang dulu dunia dimana aku harusnya berada" jawab Hamdi pada Reta.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Reta lagi {Klek} {Kreeet!} Hamdi membuka pintu rumahnya, rumahnya terlihat gelap tapi dengan cepat Hamdi menekan tombol lampu dan menyalakan semuanya, lalu meletakan Nala di tilam atau kasurnya, beruntung rumah milik Hamdi memiliki dua kamar tidur, jadi Hamdi pun meletakan Nala di kamar kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ikut bersamanya, ia hanya ada disini seorang diri.

"Aku juga bukan orang dari dunia ini" jawab Hamdi pada Reta, Reta yang mendengar jawaban Hamdi langsung murung, ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini, bagaimana caranya menyampaikannya pada Nala.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan minuman dan makanan, untukmu lalu kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini" ucap Hamdi lalu pergi dari kamar tidurnya menuju dapur, Hamdi melihat masih memiliki beberapa mangkok tumisan tahu lalu, ia mengambil susu dan membuatnya kedalam mangkok dan ia membawa makanan kedalam piring, ia membawa keduanya dan meletakannya ke depan Reta.

"Makanlah" ucap Hamdi.

"Hamdi, kenapa kau begitu baik pada kami? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kami ini mengalami perpindahan dunia dan bukan negara?" tanya Reta pada Hamdi.

"Karena aku sudah kenal dunia ini sebelum aku terpindah kemari, dan aku tau kalau dunia ini sangat dekat dengan hal hal berbau supranatural, Iblis, Malaikat, Monster dan lain sebagainya bahkan para dewa juga ada di dunia ini, mereka juga bisa dilihat dengan mata, hebat bukan, tapi meski bisa dilihat dengan mata, manusia tidak bisa mengetahui kalau mereka ada, karena wujud mereka mirip dengan manusia" jawab Hamdi.

"Lalu?"

"Di dunia ini tidak ada mahluk supranatural yang tidak kasat mata, kau bertanya padaku bahwa bagaimana kau bisa melihat kami, dari sana aku sudah tau kau adalah mahluk gaib yang seharusnya tak ada disini, karena mahluk ghaib dari dunia ini bisa dilihat oleh manusia namun terlihat seperti manusia" jawab Hamdi.

"Jadi begitu, apa mungkin karena peraturan dari dunia ini kami jadi terlihat?" tanya Reta.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, meskipun aku mengetahui tentang hal ini aku tidak akan tau semuanya, untuk sementara aku hanya tau hal ini" jawab Hamdi.

"Kau bilang kau mengetahui dunia ini sebelum kau kemari, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" tanya Reta.

Hamdi memejamkan matanya, ia pun mengatakan semuanya kenapa ia bisa tau sampai ia dipindahkan oleh seseorang misterius bernama Horlog Genoroba, sampai ia mendapatkan bantuan tentang bagaimana cara hidup disana, Reta hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kau bicara pada Horlog mengenai kenapa kami bisa kemari, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan atas campur tangan orang itu.

"Hem baiklah aku akan memanggilnya, Horlog, kau dengar kalau kau mendengarnya maka jawablah!" seru Hamdi pada saat itu.

"Hoy aku dengar itu kau tak perlu teriak Azainagamasa53!" balas Horlog.

"Njir nih orang jangan panggil aku dengan Pen name, aku punya nama!" umpat Hamdi.

"Iya iya, aku tau, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam perpindahan mereka puas" jawab Horlog.

"Eh terus bagaimana kami bisa kemari?" tanya Reta.

"Aku tidak tau, karena aku bukan tuhan" jawab Horlog.

"Engh.."

"Nala kau sudah bangun!" seru Reta mendekati Nala, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali.

"Reta, dimana ini?" tanya Nala pada Harimau putih disampingnya.

"Kau dan temanmu berada di rumahku" jawab Hamdi pada Nala dengan wajah datar.

"Di rumahmu, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Nala ia masih belum sadar seutuhnya.

"Tadi aku menemukanmu jatuh ditengah jalan jadi aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke rumahku" jawab Hamdi.

"Oh Terimakasih, Reta sekarang kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke jakarta" ucap Nala.

"Maaf Nala hal itu terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan, kita tidak akan bisa mencapai jakarta" jawab murung Reta.

"Eh, ke kenapa?!" tanya kaget Nala, gadis berambut coklat panjang dikepang panjang membentuk panjang seperti ekor Harimau, matanya berwarna hitam mengkilat menatap ke arah Reta meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian berada jauh sekali dari Jakarta yang kalian tuju, ini memang menyedihkan, selamat datang di Kouh salah satu kota yang ada dijepang, wilayah kekuasaan Iblis klan Sitri dan Gremory" jawab Hamdi pada gadis itu.

"Hah! Apa?! I Iblis kau bilang, kita berada di wilayah Iblis, apa maksud dari perkataanmu?!" tanya kaget Nala tak percaya, gadis bandung ini membuat Hamdi pusing karena selain bertanya dengan suara keras ia juga mengguncang tubuh nya dengan kuat.

"Istihgfar istihgfar tenangkan dirimu dulu! Masya Allah Astaghfirullah hal adzim" ucap Hamdi menenangkan gadis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang aku berada jauh sekali dari jakarta, ini jepang bukan Indonesia, aku harus bergegas, ayo Reta kita harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Nala yang cepat bangun dan bergegas lari, namun ia kaget ketika melihat Reta tetap berdiam diri dan memasang wajah murung.

"Ada apa Reta? Kita harus bergegas, kalau tidak Indonesia dan bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia akan lenyap!" seru Nala mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu" jawab Reta lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Reta?!" tanya keras gadis bernama Nala, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rakyan miliknya.

"Etto Na Nal"

"Kurasa aku saja yang menjelaskannya" ucap Hamdi, Reta pun menatap ke arah Hamdi, karena Hamdi tidak terlalu mengenal Nala, Hamdi bisa berkata se enaknya tanpa harus memikirkan apa epek kedepannya untuk Nala dan dirinya sendiri, Hamdi tidak akan berbohong jika soal masalah serius seperti itu dari pada memberikan harapan palsu lebih baik memberikan jawaban yang pahit.

Hamdi memberitahukan semuanya, mulai dari nama dan tentang tempat yang mereka tempati bukanlah dunia mereka, Nala yang mendengar hal itu kaget bukan main dan saat ia bertanya apa ada cara untuk kembali Hamdi hanya diam dan menggeleng Nala pun murung dan kembali lalu mengurung diri dikamar, Hamdi bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu, tidak bisa kembali kedunia aslinya adalah sebuah masalah.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?" tanya Hamdi pada Nala.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nala.

"Jika kau ingin hidup, hiduplah di dunia ini, bersamaku, bersekolahlah disini bersamaku, soal masalah kartu identitas aku akan serahkan pada Horlog" ucap Hamdi.

"Hem serahkan padaku!" seru Horlog, yah meski hanya suaranya saja.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kotaku? Bagaimana dengan kota kota di indonesia yang ada di duniaku?" tanya Nala.

"Hah, Jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang orang di duniamu, maka berjuanglah menyelamatkan kota ini dari Iblis jahat!" seru Hamdi pada Nala.

"Iblis jahat?"

"Yah, nanti aku jelaskan, untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu padamu, jika kau ingin makan aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu" ucap Hamdi.

"Aku sedikit lapar dan aku juga lelah" ucap Nala pada saat itu.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dan makan bareng denganku" ucap Hamdi mengajak Nala.

"Kau orang yang baik yah Hamdi" ungkap Nala keluar dari kamar, wajahnya murung begitu juga Reta, mereka berdua terlihat murung, mereka tidak makan dengan lahap.

"Tak aku sangka kau bisa melihatku yang sudah bukan manusia lagi" gumam Nala pada saat itu.

Hamdi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nala aku rasa masalah ini harus kita hadapi bersama, aku, kamu dan juga Reta" ucap Hamdi sambil menatap mereka berdua "Aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk bisa bertahan hidup disini setidaknya sampai menemukan jalan keluar dari dunia ini" ucap Hamdi.

"Bukankah kita tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Nala.

"Manusia jika berusaha dapat membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, salah satu contohnya adalah listrik dan pesawat terbang, dari dulu manusia ingin hidup dibawah terangnya cahaya, dari sana terciptalah lilin, lampu, obor, dan bola lampu berserta listrik, ketika manusia menginginkan untuk bisa terbang pesawat terbang tercipta, ketika ingin menginjakkan diri ke bulan roket tercipta, ketika ingin berpergian dengan cepat kesana kemari, kendaraan bermotor tercipta, ketika ingin bernapas dalam air, manusia menciptakan tabung oksigen, Intinya dengan berusaha manusian dapat mencari jalannya, ada kemungkinan kita menemukan sebuah tempat yang menghubungkan seluruh dimensi dan dunia, atau menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuka jalannya" jawab Hamdi, "Aku memang bilang tidak bisa, tapi itu karena kita belum menemukan caranya, jika kita berusaha, kemungkinan menemukannyapun juga sangat sedikit tapi itu bukanlah nol persen" tambah Hamdi, sebenarnya Hamdi tidak suka membual dan membuat harapan palsu, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Nala seperti itu.

"Terimakasih kak Hamdi, karenamu aku sedikit terhibur dan senang" gumam Nala pada saat itu setelah selesai makan ia dan Reta kembali kekamar dan tidur, sedangkan Hamdi ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menjaga semangat hidup gadis itu, lalu ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menepon seseorang.

"Halo ini siapa?" tanya orang yang Hamdi telphone.

"Ini aku Hamdi, apa benar ini Matsuda?" tanya Hamdi dengan santai.

"Oh Hamdi kah, ada apa tumben nelpone?" tanya Matsuda remaja botak yang merupakan teman dari Hamdi.

"Bagaimana caranya menjaga semangat hidup seorang gadis yang telah depresi?" tanya Hamdi pada Matsuda.

"Ah itu mudah kamu hanya perlu XXXXXXX"

{Tit} Hamdi langsung menutup telphonnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Matsuda yang kelewat mesum.

 **Ke esokan harinya**

Hamdi pun bangun tidur dan menatap ke kamar dan membangunkan Nala dan mentakan kalau Nala harus bersekolah dengannya, tapi Nala menolak dan mengatakan ia belum memutuskan untuk bersekolah bersama Hamdi atau tidak ia hanya menjawab aku belum siap untuk beraktifitas, Hamdi yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam lalu menawarkan Nala untuk Sholat namun Nala menolak ia mengatakan kalau ia bukan lagi manusia jadi ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, apalagi ia bukanlah umat islam.

Hamdi kembali diam, ia pun Sholat seorang diri, Nala yang mendengar Hamdi mengumandangkan azan subuh langsung terdiam dan berjalan mencari Hamdi lalu setelah menemukannya, ia melihat dan mengintip Hamdi yang sedang melakukan Sholat atau sembahyang, Nala sedikit tersenyum melihat Hamdi yang begitu baik dan juga taat terhadap Agama, Nala tau kalau Hamdi adalah orang islam ia tidak kesakitan karena ia memang mahluk yang baik dan bertugas melindungi manusia di dunia miliknya.

Berikutnya Hamdi melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memasak Nala hanya mengintai Hamdi dari belakang di ikuti Reta yang juga ikut mengamati kegiatan dari pemuda yang biasa saja, Hamdi lagi lagi membuka internet untuk mencari sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

Lalu setelah menyiapkan gorengan berserta sambalnya untuk dijual Hamdi menanak nasi, kali ini dengan takaran yang lebih banyak karena adanya Nala dan Reta, Reta pergi ke teras rumah Hamdi, ia melihat banyak manusia yang tak menyadari keberadaannya dan hanya lewat seolah tak ada apa apa, kalau mereka memang bisa melihat Reta sudah pasti ada yang teriak ketakutan karena adanya Harimau putih, tapi nyatanya tak ada yang ketakutan karena melihat Reta.

"Jadi hanya dia yang melihat kami" gumam Reta, lalu kembali kedalam rumah dengan cara menembus dinding seperti hantu.

Mereka bertiga pun makan dan seperti biasa Hamdi selalu berdo'a kepada Allah sebelum makan dan mengucapkan Alhamdullilah ketika selesai makan, sedangkan Nala ia mencoba untuk berdoa sama seperti Hamdi, ia juga mengucapkan Do'a makan yang ada dalam agama miliknya.

 **Di perjalanan menuju sekolah**

Disaat Hamdi sudah sampai di sebuah taman kota hari sudah terlihat cerah, lalu tak lama kemudian Issei muncul disampingnya mengeluh akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Hamdi tau maksud dari keluhannya namun ia hanya diam dan pura pura tak mendengar dan tak tau.

"Ketua mungkin masih marah padaku" ucap Issei.

"Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Hamdi tiba tiba "Lesu gitu Issei" tanya tambahan Hamdi.

"Entahlah" jawab Issei, "Ini hanya masalah yang aku buat dalam klub" tambahnya murung"

"Kyaa!" teriak seseorang dengan suara feminim, Hamdi dan Issei menatap ke arah suara dan mereka kaget lalu mengucapkan dua kalimat yang berbeda dengan ekspresi masing masing.

"Woooho!" seru Issei dengan wajah mesum sedangkan Hamdi langsung memejamkan mata lalu memalingkan pandangan dan beristighfar berkali kali karena matanya telah ternodai dengan secara tak sengaja melihat celana dalam wanita.

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim!" seru Hamdi hingga lima kali sedangka Issei, ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu tubuhnya langsung terasa seperti terbakar ia pun berteriak mengerang kesakita.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

"Issei ada apa?!" seru Hamdi bertanya, lagi lagi ia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya membuat Issei kesakitan.

"Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala tadi" jawab Issei.

Hamdi dan Issei pun membantu gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwana hijau yang terjatuh tadi, Hamdi tau nama gadis itu adalah Asia, Hamdi juga tau nanti Asia akan menghadapi masalah, namun ia memilih diam dan mencari strategi yang tepat, ia bisa saja meminta bantuan Nala tapi saat ini Nala sedang galau jadi ia tidak mungkin membebani Nala untuk melakukan hal itu, Hamdi jadi terdiam sebentar memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia merupakan gadis gereja, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam, mengenakan kerudung putih dan berkalung salib.

"Kau tak apa apa" tanya Issei.

"Em terimakasih" ucap gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Issei sedangkan Hamdi ia membantu dengan membereskan koper gadis itu dan membawanya.

Secara tiba tiba kerudung gadis itu lepas dan tertiup angin.

'Manisnya' batin Issei menatap ke arah gadis itu, sedangkan Hamdi, ia langsung dengan cepat mengambil kerudung gadis berambut pirang itu

"Anu" gumam gadis itu

"Ah Maaf!" seru Issei.

"Ini kerudungmu" ucap Hamdi sambil memberikannnya pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih banyak" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu, Hamdi hanya diam mengangguk mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari gadis itu.

"Oh, sama-sama" sahut Issei dengan senyum. 'Aku harus menjaga pembicaraan tetap berlangsung. Coba lihat.. katakan sesuatu...' batin Issei.

Hamdi hanya diam memandang ke arah Issei, lalu ke arah Asia, sebenarnya Hamdi ingin pamit tapi karena jarang jarang bisa jalan dengan tokoh Utama yah sesekali menunggu tak apalah, meskipun Hamdi tidak terlalu menyukai Issei, tapi Hamdi tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Issei adalah teman pertamanya di dunia ini.

"Wah, cuaca hari ini sangat bagus dan..." ucap Issei sambil tersenyum dan jari telunjuk menujuk ke atas, ia tampak gerogi 'Aku terdengar seperti nenek-nenek!' batin Issei.

"Anu, aku... aku tadi sedikit tersesat, jadi bisakah kalian membantuku?" pinta gadis itu pada Issei dan Hamdi setelah itu ia tersenyum, Hamdi diam sebentar dan mengambil bros bunga milik ibunya lalu membetulkan kerudung gadis itu sesuai ajaran islam, ia membuat kerudung milik gadis itu menutupi rambutnya dengan menjepit kan bros bunga itu ke kerudung gadis itu untuk menyatukan sisi kerudung itu sehingga hanya wajah gadis itu saja yang telihat. Hamdi tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku jamin kerudungmu tidak akan lepas meski tertiup angin" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum "Kau sangat cantik ketika kerudungmu terpasang dan membingkai wajah manismu" puji Hamdi dengan lembut

Issei dan Asia kaget mendengar ucapan Hamdi, Issei tidak menyangka kalau Hamdi bisa merayu seorang perempuan sedangkan gadis itu sedikit malu akan ucapan Hamdi wajahnya jadi sedikit bersemu, ia semakin terlihat manis, ingin sekali Hamdi memuji kecantikan gadis itu tapi ia tau diri untuk hal itu ia tidak ingin terlalu memuji wajah orang karena takutnya ia kena batunya.

"Ha Hamdi"

"Ada apa Issei?" tanya Hamdi.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu dan bersikap romantis begitu?" tanya Issei.

"Sejak membaca manga legendaris ini" jawab Hamdi sambil memberikan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang berjudul macam macam siksa kubur, wajah Issei kembali memucat melihat hal itu.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju sebuah gereja di kota Kouh, di dalam perjalanan Issei bertanya pada Asia.

"Apa kamu sedang berpergian?" tanya Issei sambil menatap ke koper besar yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Tidak bukan begitu" jawab gadis itu, Hamdi tetap diam mencoba menghapal jalan yang ada di Kota Kouh, karena tujuannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Asia.

"Aku ditunjuk untuk berkerja di gereja kota ini" jawab gadis itu sambil berjalan, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, dan terlihat Issei jauh lebih akrab pada Asia, Hamdi hanya diam dan diam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kamu biarawati, ya? Kelihatannya memang begitu" ucap Issei,

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu orang baik sepertimu" ucap gadis itu pada Issei "Ini pasti karena petunjuk tuhan" ucap Asia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah..." ucap Issei ia terlihat begitu senang, namun perasaannya menjadi kurangnyaman ketika melihat buku yang dibaca oleh Hamdi yang berjalan disampingnya

"Ada apa?" tanya lembut gadis itu, sambil menatap ke arah Issei, yah Issei berada ditengah, Naruto samping kiri dan Asia samping kanan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" balas Issei sambil menatap ke arah lain,ia benar benar kesal ketika melihat Hamdi dengan santainya membaca buku siksa kubur yang mengerikan itu, ia bahkan sempat bberpikir kalau Hamdi seorang Pisikopat.

Kejadian berikutnya sama seperti di anime ada seorang anak laki laki yang menangis karena lututnya berdarah Asia dengan cepat berlari menolongnya, lalu menyembuhkan anak itu dengan kekuatan Secread gear yang berbentuk cincin dan terpasang di jari jarinya dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau lalu menyembuhkan lutut anak lelaki yang bedarah itu.

"Nah lukanya sudah sembuh sekarang tak apa kan" ucap gadis itu, lalu dialnjutkan dengan minta maaf karena telah menunda perjalanan, lalu mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan

"Aku merasakannya di tangan kiriku. Itu artunya-" batin Issei, entah ia merasakan apa di tangan kirinya ketika melihat gadis itu menggunakan kekuatannya, Hamdi hanya diam bak pantung bergerak yang mengikuti mereka.

"Aku pasti mengejutkan kalian" ucap gadis itu.

"Oh Yah, kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa!" seru Issei memuji Asia.

"Kekuatan yang sangat berguna untuk menjadi seoarang dokter atau perawat" ucap Hamdi dengan santai.

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang luar biasa yang diberikan oleh tuhan" ucap gadis itu.

'Senyum yang bagus' batin Hamdi menatap gadis itu yang mengucapkan semua hal yang ia katakan dengan senyum, Hamdi sedikit tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis itu

"Ya, kekuatan yang luar biasa..." gumam pelan gadis itu dengan wajah yang tiba tiba murung, Hamdi menyadari hal itu ia hanya diam dan tak bicara.

"Oh, Itu pasti tempatnya!" seru gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar ketika melihat atap gereja dari kejauhan.

"Oh, ya itu satu satunya gereja yang ada di kota ini" jelas Issei.

"Syukurlah, aku sungguh berterimakasih" ucap gadis itu.

Issei langsung pucat dan mereasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat Gereja dari jarak jauh, "Ta tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana" ucap Issei.

"Aku ingin membalas kebaikan kalian, jadi maukah kalian ikut bersamaku?" tanya Asia.

"Maaf aku harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang" ucap Hamdi langsung meninggalkan gadis itu, ia sudah tau siapa nama gadis itu jadi ia tidak perlu berkenalan untuk tau.

"Oh tidak, aku juga masih ada urusan" jawab Issei tangannya yang memegang tas itu terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

"Begitukah. Namaku Asia Argento, panggil saja Asia" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, Hamdi menatap ke arah belakang di mana Issei dan Asia berada, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei. Kau bisa memanggilku Issei dan temanku yang sudah pergi tadi namanya sangat panjang yaitu, Muhammad Rofi'ie Hamdi, kau boleh memanggilnya Hamdi" ucap Issei memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hamdi.

"Issei-san! Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu seseorang seperti kalian, secapat ini setelah tiba dijepang!" ucap Asia sambil tersenyum ke arah Issei.

"Ah, yah..."

"Silahkan datang ke gereja jika kalian punya waktu. Janji ya" ucap Asia.

"Ya, baiklah" ucap Issei pada Asia "Sampai nanti" tambah Issei lalu pergi.

"Ya sampai nanti" jawab Asia lalu tersenyum ke arah Issei.

'dia gadis yang sungguh baik' batin Issei.

 **Di suatu tempat di dimensi yang lain.**

Terlihat 3 orang berpakaian hitam dengan awan merah sedang menghadap dengan seorang kakek kakek berjanggut panjang berpakaian serba putih dengan sembilan magatama mengelilingi krah bajunya dan terlihat bola bola godoudama berada disekitar tubuhnya menatap 3 orang mantan penjahat terkenal di dunia shinobi yah Akatsuki.

"Deidara atas tindakan terorisme yang kau lakukan, berupa pengeboman di hampir seluruh desa shinobi aku menghukummu untuk memperbaiki sikapmu di dimensi lain" ucap kakek tua itu.

"Hah, siapa kau kakek tua bernaninya mengucapkan hal itu padaku!" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang di ikat namanya Deidara tak terima dikatakan terorisme oleh kakek tua itu, "Aku hanya membagi kekuatan Seni yang sebenarnya kakek tua!" bela Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakek tua itu tak mendengarkan ia pun mengatakan hal lain setelahnya.

"Obito, kau adalah dalang dibalik terjadinya perang Shinobi jadi kau juga akan mendapat hukuman yang sama" ucap kakek tua itu pada seorang lelaki berambut putih pendek, mengenakan 2 mata sharinggan, lalu berikutnya muka rusak sebelah.

"Eh tapi bukankah aku juga telah membantu Naruto!" bantah Obito tak terima mendapatkan hukuman yang sama dengan Deidara sedangkan ia punya kebaikan.

"Kamu itu pemimpin mereka dari balik layar jadi dosamu itu lebih besar daripada kebaikanmu" umpat kakek tua itu lagi.

"Cih!" ucap Obito sebenarnya ia masih tak terima.

"Itachi, Berbohong, pembantaian keluarga, bergabung dengan Akatsuki, membuat saudara sendiri kedalam penderitaan , aku rasa kau juga harus mendapatkan hukuman yang sama" ucap kakek tua itu.

"Em baiklah aku terima" jawab Itachi.

"Heeeeeeeh!" ucap kaget Deidara dan Obito, mereka kira Itachi akan protes seperti mereka tapi nyatanya Itachi malah mengatakan hal itu.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya dari pada hukuman ini bisa dikatakan misi terakhir untuk menghilangkan dosa kalian" ucap kakek itu.

"Misi penghilang dosa" ucap dua karakter yang tadinya menolak.

"Horeee akhirnya dosaku terhapus!" seru Obito sambil melompat lompat berlari dan memeluk erat Deidara, muncul lagi sipat autisnya. "Kau dengar itu Deidara-senpai dosa kita akan dihapus"

Deidara merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Obito, ia malah jadi ingat dengan temannya yang bernama Tobi.

"Berhenti memelukku atau aku akan ledakkan dirimu hingga hancur berkeping keping un!" ancam Deidara pada Obito, Obito yang mendengar ucapan Deidara langsung mundur dan tidak jadi memeluk Obito dengan kuat.

"Apa tugas yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kalian harus menjadi pelindung umat manusia di dunia baru kalian, sudah hanya itu" ucap kakek tua itu.

"Tapi kami harus melindungi mereka dari ap-? Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Obito dan yang lain ketika mereka bertiga jatuh kesebuah celah dimensi, Bahkan Itachi juga ikut teriak karenanya.

 **Di suatu tempat pada dunia yang berbeda.**

Terlihat gadis berpakaian merah dengan topi penyihir, lalu mengenakan sebuah penutup mata sebelah kiri, gadis ini bertubuh kecil berambut pendek.

Di hadapan gadis itu terdapat gadis cantik berambut perak ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Karena kau sudah mati aku akan mengirimmu kedunia lain, untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, jadi aku akan bertanya, kedunia mana kau ingin pindah?" tanya gadis berambut perak itu, lebih tepatnya namanya adalah dewi, ia adalah dewi Eris.

"Aku ingin hidup ke dunia dimana ada orang yang bisa mengerti kehebatan ledakan!" seru gadis loli itu, lalu gadis loli itu pun terbang dibawa lingkaran sihir yang dibuat eris akhirnya gadis itu hilang.

 **Kembali ke dunia DxD.**

Sekarang sudah malah Hamdi pun baru pulang kerja karena Hamdi ingat diruamah ada orang lain selain dirinya ia pun membeli beberapa bahan makanan dalam jumblah yang lebih banyak dan juga ikan, karena dirumahnya ada Harimau yang perlu daging, jadi meski enggak berani beli daging hewan darat, yah hewan laut pun jadi.

Hamdi juga membeli beberapa kue coklat dan mumpung bawa banyak duit Hamdi melihat alat untuk membuat barberque langsung membelinya, Hamdi juga membeli beberapa arang kayu untuk jadi bahan bakar, lalu puluhan sumpit, Hamdi pun juga mencari perternakan dengan GPS di smartphonenya dan saat ketemu ia membeli dua ekor ayam, betina dan juga ayam jago, Hamdi pun membawa kedua jenis ayam dan barang barang ia beli ke rumahnya.

Terlihat rumah Hamdi sekarang sudah tidak gelap lagi ketika ia sampai dengan tenang Hamdi menuju pintu masuk lalu mengetuk pintu masuk dengan pelan.

{tok tok tok}!

"Siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah.

"Ini Hamdi saya sudah pulang, tolong dibuka pintunya" jawab Hamdi, pintu pun dibuka {Klek}.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap gadis cantik berambut coklat yang kita tau namanya Nala.

"Selamat datang kembali Hamdi" sapa Reta.

"Em" sahut Hamdi sambil masuk, Reta mencium adanya bau daging ikat dalam kantong plastik yang Hamdi bawa jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Hamdi, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya penasaran Nala.

"Oh karena jumblah orang di rumah ini bertambah, aku pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menambah bahan makanan untuk kita, oh iya ini ada coklat untukmu" ucap Hamdi sambil melempar kotak coklat ke arah Nala, Nala pun menyambut coklat itu dan membukanya terlihat kue coklat yang kelihatan enak, mata Nala terlihat berbinar binar ia terlihat begitu senang, Hamdi tersenyum.

"Waaah kue coklat ini kelihatannya enak!" seru Nala dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, aku membelinya dengan uang hasil penjualan Bakawan dan juga sisa gaji bulananku sebagai pelayan Cafe" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, sisa gaji bulananmu?" tanya Nala dengan wajah tak menyangka.

"Kau tau aku tinggal sendirian disini, aku juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Horlog terus menerus, jadi untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari hari, selain sekolah aku harus bekerja, kadang aku juga rindu akan rumahku" ucap Hamdi lalu melanjukan perjalanannya menuju dapur, Nala sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya lalu memakan kue yang Hamdi berikan padanya.

"Kau dan Reta tunggu saja disini, aku akan memasak untuk kalian jadi tunggu saja, aku sudah bawa daging ikan aku harap kau suka" ucap Hamdi.

"Sebenarnya aku itu tidak perlu makan jadi tak usah kau khawatirkan" ucap Reta.

"Eh, terus bagaimana caramu mengisi energy jika kau tidak makan?" tanya Hamdi.

"Aku menyerap energy alam untuk bertahan hidup" jawab Reta.

"Kalau begitu ya sudahlah" gumam Hamdi.

{Braaak!} terdengar suara benturan keras benda jatuh dari dapur, Hamdi, Nala dan Reta kaget mendengarnya.

"Suara apa?!" seru kaget mereka, Nala, Reta dan Hamdi pun bergegas berlari menuju dapur.

Sekarang Hamdi hanya bisa kaget melihat ada 4 orang yang ia kenal 3 dari anime yang sama 1 dari anime yang berbeda, Hamdi bingung kenapa ada tiga orang dari anime Naruto dan satu orang dari Anime Konosubarashi sekai shikufu wo muncul di dapurnya, ditambahlagi kalau yang muncul kerumahnya adalah anggota akatsuki dan juga Loli imut yang geh mempunyai sihir hebat yang hanya bisa sekali pakai.

"Adu dudududududuh, kenapa begini, dimana kita" tanya Obito pada tiga temannya.

"Adu sakit sekali, kenapa bisa sampai dirumah jelek begini" ucapan pedas gadis kecil berpakaian serba merah itu jujur membuat Hamdi jengkel sendiri, memang benar rumahnya jelek tapi enggak usah di kata katain juga kali.

"Entahlah" ucap mereka Itachi.

"Gah, tempat ini jelek sekali un, dasar kakek tua sialan dia melempar kita ketempat yang sangat jelek!" keluh Deidara.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada dirumahku dan apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Hamdi, Hamdi benar benar bingung, padahal dalam alur DxD yang sebenarnya tidak ada kisah tentang Akatsuki dan penyihir peledak sekali pakai ini muncul ke tempat mereka.

"Kami, tentu saja, kami bertiga adalah anggota Organisasi terkuat dalam dunia Shinobi, Akatsuki!" seru Obito dengan nada eksentriknya, Deidara terlihat memasang senyum dan menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada, sedangkan Itachi menatap ke arah Hamdi dengan pandangan datarnya.

"A aku, Megumin, keturunan Iblis merah Arch Wirazd pengguna sihir ledakan de aru!" seru Megumin dengan keras dan sedikit eksentrik.

"Ledakan?" tanya mereka yang ada.

"Eh" ucap gugup Megumin pada saat itu.

"Haaah, sudahlah, kalian pergilah ke ruang tamu aku akan memasakan makanan untuk kalian, oh iya Nala tolong bawa mereka dan perlakukan mereka dengan baik, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal dengan mereka" ucap Hamdi, Hamdi pun meletakan sebuah karung yang isinya ayam ke dapur, anggota akatsuki dan penyihir ledakan itu pun pergi bersama Nala menuju ruang tamu, yang tidak terlalu besar.

 **Skipe time.**

Akhirnya Hamdi mengerti semuanya, tapi hal ini benar benar aneh ia juga bertanya dengan horlog tentang anime yang digunakan, apakah ini alur asli atau mungkin ia menggunakan diksi dari Fic karangan Crossovers High School DxD dari seseorang, Horlog hanya menjawab tidak, ia mengatakan kalau ia menggunakan DvD asli High School DxD, ia juga tidak tau kenapa alurnya menjadi eror, seperti mesin yang ia ciptakan sedang mengalami Bug, ia juga mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Hamdi dari dalam dunia digital, ia bahkan juga mengatakan kalau sekarang ia tidak bisa mengotak atik data Hamdi lagi, Hamdi hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, karena ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari dunia ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika seri anime ini tamat.

Akhirnya kamar pun dibagi, karena hanya ada dua kamar, Hamdi pun mengatakan kalau kamar sebelah kiri adalah kamar laki laki dan sebelah kanan kamar perempuan, mereka pun setuju, Itachi juga mengatakan kalau Hamdi harus menjadi ketua mereka, Hamdi sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi Nala dan yang lain setuju, bahkan Deidara juga setuju akan hal itu, entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka menunjuk Hamdi sebagai Leader mereka.

Untuk sekarang Horlog hanya bisa memberikan mereka Item namun tak bisa memodif kemampuan mereka termasuk Hamdi, maka dari itu Hamdi meminta Horlog memberikan mereka kartu identitas dan yang lainnya berikutnya seperti kantong berisi tanah liat tanpa batas untuk Deidara.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Hamdi pun meminta Itachi dan yang lain membuatkan kandang ayam untuknya, sementara iya jalan jalan untuk memikirkan sesuatu, Nala yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap, Deidara, Itachi, Obito dan juga Megumin yang asik dengan kerjaan mereka masing masing ketika selesai membuat kandang.

"Ne ne Nala menurutmu di hari libur begini bagusnya ngapain aja?" tanya Megumin pada Nala.

"Enggak tau, em mungkin Reta tau" ucap Nala sambil menatap Harimau putih atau lebih tepatnya Rakyan Bandung menjadi patnernya selama ini.

"Hem dari pada mati kebosanan lebih baik kita jalan jalan keliling kota un" jawab Deidara.

"Aku setuju dengan Deidara" jawab Reta.

"Tapi Reta apa tidak masalah kau kan hewan liar?" tanya Nala.

"Tak masalah, yang bisa melihatku hanya kamu dan Hamdi saja, yang lain tidak akan bisa melihatku jika aku melepas mantraku, begitu juga denganmu, yang bisa melihat kita hanya Hamdi, mereka bisa melihatmu karena pengaruh mantra yang aku milikki" jawab Reta melalui jalinan batin jadi yang lain tidak mendengar.

"Aku cukup setuju dengan itu, kita juga butuh informasi mengenai musuh kita, kita ditugaskan untuk menjaga manusia di dunia ini bukan, jadi bagaimana kita bisa menjaga mereka kalau kita tidak tau musuh mereka, ayo" ucap Itachi.

"Hn aku setuju, meskipun Hamdi adalah pemimpin kita yang kita sepakati, tapi bukan berarti anggota tidak boleh bertindak diluar perintah bukan" ucap Obito.

"Tapi yang aku heran kenapa kalian langsung memutuskan kalau Hamdi menjadi ketua kalian, padahal aku bisa merasakan kalau kalian lebih kuat dari Hamdi?" tanya Nala pada mereka Reta cukup setuju dengan pertanyaan Nala.

"Aku setuju karena aku pernah satu kelompok dengan orang yang ketuanya memiliki kemampuan jauh lebih lemah dari anggotanya tapi berkat itu kami bisa memenangkan banyak pertarungan karena strategi dari ketua kami yang bernama Kazuma, jadi aku rasa Hamdi bisa menjadi seperti Kazuma" jawab Megumin.

"Kalau kami lebih ke strategi, karena biasanya ketua jauh lebih kuat dari anggota, jadi bagaimana jika kami ingin sesuatu yang beda, kan musuh pasti akan selalu mengincar Hamdi-san karena dia adalah ketua maka dari itu, kami bisa bergerak bebas melawan musuh musuh yang hanya fokus pada orang yang lebih lemah, menipu musuh adalah strategi yang bagus" jawab para Akatsuki itu.

"Kalian!"

"Tak usah marah, kami akan melindungi ketua dengan baik, lagi pula jika mereka melihat kekuatan kita pasti mereka akan berpikir sekuat apa ketua kita hingga bisa mengumpulkan kita semua, dan ada satu alasan lagi" jawab Obito di akhiri dengan nada serius, semua orang pun memperhatikan ke arah Obito.

"Apa itu?" tanya Reta.

"Aku rasa dia bisa memimpin kita karena ia memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita dan juga dia lebih lama berada di tempat ini jelas ia lebih mengenal tempat ini" jawab Obito sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Nala, Reta, Itachi, Obito, Deidara dan juga Megumin pergi bersama keluar rumah dan jalan jalan, Horlog selaku pengawas dan Operator bertugas menjaga rumah Hamdi dan juga kandang ayamnya.

"Hey, Nala mana Harimau putihmu yang bernama Reta itu?" tanya mereka, mereka tidak tau kalau Reta ada disamping mereka, karena Reta sedang dalam mode gaib yang ia miliki jadi tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali Nala dan orang orang yang ia ijinkan, namun Hamdi tidak termasuk, meski tidak di ijinkan oleh Reta Hamdi masih bisa melihat Reta seperti pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka, hanya Hamdi yang bisa melihat dan mengingat keberadaan mereka.

"Ahahahaha, karena ia berbentuk hewan buas ia tidak bisa jalan jalan jadi ia tetap tinggal dirumah untuk menjaga rumah hehehe" jawab Nala sedikit berbohong.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita jalan jalan!" seru Megumin dan Obito dengan ceria di ikuti oleh Nala, Itachi dan Deidara, namun sebelum jalan jalan mereka ganti baju terlebih dahulu, Itachi terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih garis garis, lalu Deidara mengenakan kaos biru cap Perindo, lalu Obito pakai kaos putih dengan sedikit berwarna hitam pada bahunya mengenakan kerah baju berwarna hitam.

Karena di rumah Hamdi tidak memiliki pakaian perempuan, ah iya Hamdi memang punya adik perempuan namanya Alya, tapi itu cuman adik sepupu jadi beda rumah, Nala dan Megumin pun diberi oleh Horlog sebuah baju yang sangat indah, Nala mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, baju yang diprogram dengan bahan katun, memiliki rok yang panjang dan juga lengan baju yang menutup hingga pergelangan tangannya, Megumin pun juga mendapat pakaian yang bagus berupa baju kain yang terbuat dari katun dengan warna merah dari segi bentuk sama dengan Nala, akhirnya mereka pun pergi.

Dijalan mereka melihat berbagai macam hal, Kota Kouh terlihat begitu hebat dan juga indah, Nala dan Reta yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan kagum, karena kota ini jauh lebih maju dari pada kota mereka, ya jelas yah luar negri.

Di sebuah jalan raya Obito yang main nyebrang langsung ditarik paksa Nala, karena Nala tau peraturan lalu lintas, yah meski dunia berbeda namun, Nala juga berada di dunia moderen jadi ia jelas taun tentang peraturan kota.

"Tunggu!" seru Nala sambil menarik tubuh Obito dengan sangat kuat.

"Eh ada apaa Nala-chan?" tanya Obito.

'Chan?' batin bingung Nala tapi meski begitu Nala langsung mengatakan kenapa ia menahan Obito.

"Kau ingin mati atau apa, itu lampu masih hijau tunggu merah dulu dan kalau nyebrang lewat jalan yang ada garis garis putihnya" ucap Nala memberitahukan peraturan menyebrang dengan benar.

"Oooh kau tau banyak yah" ucap mereka.

"Kalian dari jaman mana sih hal semacam ini saja tidak tau?" tanya Nala pada saat itu, bukannya menjawab mereka malah tertawa, Nala pun menghela nafas lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan

 **Sekarang kita menuju Issei yang ada di taman kota**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berlatih ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya di sebuah alat olahraga di taman bermain itu, namun ia terjatuh karena tangannya belakang tubuhnya terluka.

"Sepertinya memang percuma" gumam lelaki itu, yang kita tau namanya adalah Issei. Lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah bayangan tentang kejadian buruk yang ia lihat kemarin malam muncul di pikirannya, itu adalah kejadian ketika seorang pendeta kurang ajar melukai temannya Asia. 'Tidak! Dia bersama pendeta gila itu. Aku tidak punya waktu. Asia sedang...' batin Issei tidak menyerah ia kembali berdiri untuk melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Issei-san" sapa seseorang dari belakang, Issei pun menengok ke belakang, terlihatlah seorang wanita mengenakan kerudung putih dan pakaian serba tertutup berwarna hitam, kerudung itu menutupi semua bagian tubuh seksinya kecuali wajah itu karena Hamdi yang mengatakan padanya untuk mengenakan kerudung menggunakan bros untuk menjepit kedua sisi kerudungnya agar tidak mudah lepas meski tertiup angin.

"Asia?" ucap Issei menatap gadis itu dengan lekat, gadis itu juga menatap ke arah Issei, ia terlihat cantik dengan kulit putihnya dan mata yang berwarna hijau emerlad itu.

Berikutnya mereka berdua pun menuju ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dimana mereka memesan makanan.

Terlihat Asia menatap ke arah makanan yang ada dimeja dengan lekat, seolah ia tidak tau cara memakannya.

"Anu, Asia-chan?" panggil Issei yang duduk berhadapan dengan Asia.

"Oh iya!"sahut Asia sambil menatap Issei, suasana mereka begitu canggung, Issei pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Beginilah cara makannya, putiri" ucap Issei sambil mengambil Burger yang ada di meja makannya lalu memakannya.

Asia yang melihat itu nampak kaget, lalu mengucapkan kalimat kagum.

"Aku tidak mengira cara memakannya seperti! Hebat" seru Asia, lalu Asia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Issei namun ia memakannya dengan sedikit lebih lembut atau perlahan. "Enak!" ucap Asia dengan mata yang sedikit lebih cerah.

"Ehhehehehe" tawa kecil Issei, lalu Issei pun menatap ke arah Asia dengan wajah sedikit penasaran seperti orang yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Omong omong kenapa kau ada di taman itu?" tanya Issei pada Asia.

"Ah..." Asia pun menatap ke arah samping sembentar ia terlihat seperti ragu untuk memberitahukan Issei. "Aku sedang istirahat, jadi aku ingin berjalan jalan di sekitar kota" jawab Asia dengan senyuman sambil menatap ke arah Issei. Terlihat Issei masih heran, Asia pun mulai memberikan penjelasan kedua dengan berkata, "Anu, lalu aku melihatmu, jadi..."

"Asia!" panggil Issei dengan cepat.

"Ya!" sahut Asia atas panggilan Issei.

"Hari ini mari kita bersenang senang!" seru Issei.

Asia sedikit kaget akan ajakan Issei ia menunduk tiba tiba rona merah muncul di pipinya lalu menjawab cepat ia menerima tawaran Issei, dan mulai saat itu mereka pun berpindah pindah tempat mulai dari main video game, Dansa, hingga pemotretan, lalu setelah melihat lihat isi Game Center, Asia terlihat tertarik pada sebuah tempat ia memandangi isi kotak itu, yang merupakan boneka hewan fantasy yang lucu, isi mendatangi Asia dan bertanya, Asia mulai salah tingkah, karena Issei tau Asia ingin boneka itu Issei pun memainkannya dan berhasil, Asia terlihat senang dan ia berjanji akan menjaga hadiah dari Issei, hingga yang lainnya, dan saat mereka lelah Issei pun membeli minuman kaleng untuk diminum olehnya.

Namun karena bahunya terlalu sakit ia kesulitan mengangkat minuman kaleng itu Asia pun tau penyebabnya, ia membawa issei ke taman kota dan mulai menyembuhkan tangan dan kaki Issei dengan kekuatannya, Issei sangat senang tangan dan kakinya bisa sembuh dan memuji kekuatan Asia, Asia tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan masalalunya pada Issei.

Karena kalian sudah tau kisahnya dari animenya, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi jadi aku akan ke karakter lainnya saja.

 **Sekarang kita bersama Nala, Itachi, Deidara, Obito dan Megumin, dan Reta yang mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi sembunyi.**

"Hoy Itachi, kelihatannya barang barang yang ada disini mahal mahal, kita tidak mungkin bisa membelinya" ucap Nala pada Itachi, Itachi, Obito dan Deidara berserta Megumin kaget mendengar ucapan Nala, mereka lupa kalau ini pusat berbelanjaan, mereka ke asikan mencoba semua aksesoris dan baju yang ada disana, tanpa tau harga dan sanggup atau tidaknya ia bayar.

"Gawat" gumam mereka.

 **Bersambung**

Catatan Author: karena chapter ini terlalu panjang, aku minta maaf jika ada kebanyakan yang salah tulis atau salah EYD nya atau mungkin ada kesalahan lainnya, jadi tolong koreksi dimana kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki penulisan saya kedepannya


	6. Hamdi menyerang Gereja

**Hamdi dan 3 Mesum**

 **Disclamers and Story:  
Masashi Kishimoto: NARUTO  
Ichiei Ishibumi:High School DxD  
Mukhlis Nur, Afif Faris and Team, Tinker & Regalia Gameworks: Inheritage Boundary of Existence  
Natsume Akatsuki: Konosuba**

 **Charakter:  
Original Karakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi/Muslim Otaku  
Inheritage: Nala/Arca of Bandung/White Tiger,. Reta/Rakyan of Bandung  
HighSchool DxD: Hyoudou Issei,. Sona Sitri,. Matsuda,. Motohama  
NARUTO: Itachi Uchiha,. Obito Uchiha,. Deidara  
Konosuba: Megumin**

 **Pair: [M Rofi'ie Hamdi,.],. [Hyoudou Issei,. Rias,. Akeno],.[Deidara,.Megumin]**

 **Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja**

 **Episode 6 Mampukah pedang ini menyelamatkan gadis malang yang ditawan?**

 **Sekarang kita bersama Nala, Itachi, Deidara, Obito dan Megumin, dan Reta yang mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi sembunyi.**

"Hoy Itachi, kelihatannya barang barang yang ada disini mahal mahal, kita tidak mungkin bisa membelinya" ucap Nala pada Itachi, Itachi, Obito dan Deidara berserta Megumin kaget mendengar ucapan Nala, mereka lupa kalau ini pusat berbelanjaan, mereka ke asikan mencoba semua aksesoris dan baju yang ada disana, tanpa tau harga dan sanggup atau tidaknya ia bayar.

"Gawat" gumam mereka.

Secara tiba tiba Itachi yang tengah kebingungan melihat ibu ibu yang terlihat punya uang banyak langsung menghampirinya dan tersenyum pada ibu ibu itu dan akhirnya ketika ia tersenyum, ibu ibu itu terlihat lunglai dan langsung memberikan semua uangnya pada Itachi lalu setelah itu Itachi pun langsung berjokok dan berterimakasih pada ibu itu lalu mendatangi teman temannya, yaitu Obito, Deidara, Nala dan juga Megumin, setelah itu ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke atas, Nala dan yang lain Swedrop melihat kejadian itu, ternyata Itachi menggunakan Genjutsu miliknya untuk mendapatkan uang dan mulai membayar harga barang barang yang mereka beli.

Berikutnya mereka menuju ke tempat makan dan disana ada sebuah Cafe bertuliskan Leviathan Cafe, Itachi memeriksa dompet ibu ibu yang ia hipnotis dan masih tersisa banyak yang kiranya cukup untuk biaya makan mereka, kalau ternyata tidak cukup yang tinggal hipnotis pegawainya iyakan.

"Semuanya ayo cari makan aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Megumin.

"Makan, hm benar juga, hei Nala, kelihatannya selain Hamdi kau juga cukup tau tempat ini terutama peraturan dan fungsi dari nama bangunan yang ada, kalau begitu aku minta padamu untuk mencari tempat makan" ucap Deidara.

"Eh aku kenapa?" tanya Nala pada mereka.

"Aku mohon, aku lapar sekali" ucap Megumin {krurururururuk!} perut Megumin berbunyi menandakan kalau ia benar benar lapar.

"Ayolah Nala, di antara kita semua selain Hamdi-san yang sedang tidak ada disini, hanya kau yang tau beberapa hal tentang tempat ini" ucap Obito.

"E em yah aku memang tau, ada beberapa tempat yang menyediakan makanan, pertama jika kau menemukan tulisan Restoran maka tempat itu merupakan tempat makan" ucap Nala.

"Aku menemukannya, ayo pergi!" seru Itachi yang ingin menuju tempat itu.

"Tapi!" seru Nala sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi?"

"Harganya terlalu mahal untuk orang biasa seperti kita" jawab Nala, Itachi langsung pundung mendengarnya jujur saja ia tidak ingin bayar mahal hanya untuk sebuah makanan, kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak, ini Itachi hampir menyerupai Kakuzu kalau masalah uang.

"Haaaaaah, mahal!, apa masih ada tempat lain selain restoran?" tanya Itachi pada saat itu.

"Ada, harganya juga lebih terjangkau, tapi makanan yang di sediakan kebanyakan makanan dan minuman yang manis, atau berupa kue, tapi jangan Khawatir mungkin tempat itu juga menyediakan makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan perut.

"Tempat apa itu namanya?" tanya Obito karena jujur ia masih suka makanan yang manis manis.

"Dimanapun dan apapun itu asal bisa makan aku tidak masalah" ucap Deidara.

"Aku juga!" seru Megumin sambil memegang pertunya.

"Kalau kalian nemu yang tulisannya Cafe maka sudah dipastikan itu tempat makan" jawab Nala.

"Bagus kalau Cafe aku tau disana" ucap Obito sambil menunjuk Cafe Leviathan tempat dimana Rofi'ie atau bisa dibilang Hamdi bekerja, yah mereka tidak tau jadi masuk dan saat mereka masuk kedalam suatu hal yang tak mereka sangka atau tak mereka duga terlihat, yaitu Hamdi ada disana mengenakan bakaian jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalam, tapi bukan jas kantoran, hanya jas seorang Butler atau pelayan Cafe.

"Okairinasai Oujii to Oujou-sama!" salam Hamdi pada mereka, Hamdi berusaha untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat teman serumahnya datang ketempat kerjanya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tercengang memasang muka tak percaya kalau Hamdi tiba tiba bertingkah seolah tak mengenal mereka.

"Baiklah, tuan dan nona sekalian ayo lewat sini saya akan tunjukan tempat anda" ucap Hamdi menyapa mereka, karena lapar mereka pun ikut saja dan mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya pada Hamdi tentang kenapa ia ada di tempat makan ini, karena hanya dengan dilihat saja mereka sudah tau kalau Hamdi sedang dalam tugas, Hamdi lalu menatap ke arah sampi Nala seperti ada sesuatu disana padahal tidak ada apa apa, yah Hamdi melihat keberadaan Reta ada di samping Nala, Hamdi hanya menghela nafas dan membawa buku menu dan diberikan pada teman temannya.

"Baiklah Oujii-sama Oujou-sama, mau pesan apa, silahkan pilih makanan apa saja yang ada di menu, ada Cupcake, Icecream, susu coklat dan lain sebagainya" ucap Hamdi memberitahukan makanan apa saja yang ada di menu pada tuan tamu, sekarang ia sedang kerja jadi ia tidak akan pernah menggunakan panggilan akrab pada teman temannya meskipun ia mau, karena sekarang posisi ia dan mereka sebagai pelayan dan pelanggan.

"Oh, Aku pesan susu coklat dan kue coklatnya" pesan Nala sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Hamdi dengan santai mencatat semua pesanan dari Nala, lalu mulai menatap Megumin dan yang lain hingga akhirnya semuanya memesan makanan, Hamdi hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyum, Hamdi juga tidak tau dari mana mereka dapat uang tapi Hamdi hanya berharap kalau uang yang mereka gunakan adalah uang yang halal meski pada nyatanya itu adalah uang haram.

"Pesanan sampai, silahkan dinikmati tuan dan nona" ucap Hamdi sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke meja yang lain saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Dia hebat, tak aku sangka ia bisa bekerja seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan uang sedangkan, yang kita lakukan hanyalah, mengambil jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan uang" ucap Obito dengan nada pelan, Itachi yang merupakan pelaku dari kegiatan curang itu juga ikut menundukan kepala ia tidak menyangka Hamdi selama ini berjuang keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

"Ayo kita bantu ketua Hamdi untuk mendapatkan uang!" seru Megumin.

"Ah aku setuju setuju saja, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nala.

"Itu mudah" ucap Deidara.

"Oii pelayan kemari!" seru Deidara memanggil Hamdi, agar bukan pelayan lain yang datang Deidara menunjuk Hamdi tanda kalau Hamdilah yang dipanggil, hamdi pun mendatangi dan menannyakan keperluan Deidara memanggilnya.

"Ada perlu apa tuan?" tanya Hamdi dengan nada merendah dan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, kita ini temankan, tak perlulah seperti itu, cepat bersikap seperti biasa" ucap Deidara dan diberi anggukan oleh semua teman serumah Hamdi (Itachi, Obito, Megumin, Nala dan juga Reta, meski tidak dilihat oleh yang lain).

"Baiklah lalu apa yang kalian inginkan, katakanlah, aku rasa kalian memanggilku pasti bukan hanya untuk main main" ucap Hamdi, yah Hamdi mulai membaca ekspresi mereka.

"Kami ingin membantumu mencari uang" ucap Nala.

"Eh?"

"Maka dari itu, pertemukan kami dengan bosmu, agar kita bisa bekerja bersama, dengan begitu, jumblah uang yang kita miliki kan akan jadi banyak karena bukan hanya kau yang bekerja" ucap Megumin dan yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalian yakin ingin bekerja disini bersamaku?" tanya Hamdi.

"Yakin!" jawab Nala.

"Kenapa?, bukannya jika kalian bekerja disini kalian hanya akan di anggap sebagai pelayan, apa kalian sudah siap menjadi seorang pelayan hem?" tanya Hamdi pada saat itu juga.

"Kalau aku tidak masalah, karena dari yang aku lihat mereka yang menerima pelayananmu bisa tersenyum dan melupakan masalah mereka, jadi aku ingin bisa melakukan hal yang sama, aku ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum" ucap Nala, Hamdi hanya mengangguk.

"Kami bertiga hanya ingin membantumu mencari uang agar kebutuhan kita bisa tercukupi" jawab Itachi, mewakili Obito dan Deidara, mereka berdua juga setuju akan ucapan Itachi.

"Karena kelihatannya menyenangkan makannya aku juga ikut" ucap Megumin.

Hamdi menatap ke arah Reta, Reta hanya menjawab aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Nala, namun hanya Hamdi dan Nala yang mendengar ucapan Reta.

Akhirnya Hamdi pun mempertemukan mereka dengan Serafall pemilik serta meneger Cafe terseut, mereka pun langsung mengenakan seragam pelayan mereka, Hamdi sebagai senior berkewajiban mengajari mereka hal hal tentang bagaimana menjadi Maid dan Butler yang baik, mereka pun melaksanakannya dengan baik, Hamdi menjadi naik pangkat sebagai ketua pelayan di Cafe tersebut, pelayan yang lain langsung setuju akan hal itu terutama Itachi dan yang lain.

Dengan tenang Hamdi menuntun mereka, lalu Hamdi menunju Saraswati sebagai wakil ketua pelayan, Saraswati akan bertugas ketika ia melakukan tugas ibadahnya seperti sholat, akhirnya hari sudah mulai sore, Cafe pun tutup, yah untuk hari minggu, Cafe ini tutup lebih awal, Hamdi dan yang lain pun langsung menerima gaji mereka pada saat itu juga, mereka terlihat begitu senang.

Namun Hamdi teringat sesuatu hal ia pun menatap teman temannya lalu pamit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, tiga Akatsuki dan dua gadis dari dunia lain itu kebingungan menatap kepergian Hamdi yang mendadak dan terkesan terburu buru.

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja meninggalka kita tanpa penjelasan?" tanya Megumin.

"Entahlah aku tidak, tau, tapi kelihatannya ada sesuatu yag mengganggu pikirannya" jawab Nala, Deidara pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Nala.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Reta yang tiba tiba menampakan diri disamping mereka.

"Entahlah... Eh tunggu, suara siapa itu?!" ucap Itachi pada saat itu kaget lalu menatap ke arah Nala karena sumber suara ada disamping Nala dan terlihat Harimau putih milik Nala.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" seru kaget mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reta sambil cengar cengir.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di samping Nala?" tanya mereka kaget, kecuali Nala yang ikut cengar cengir.

"Aku sejak tadi selalu bersama kalian, jika tidak percaya tanya saja dengan Nala" ucap Reta pada saat itu.

'Bagaimana mungkin?' tanya batin mereka tak menyangka hal semacam itu bisa terjadi.

"Kami berdua sebenarnya hidup berada jauh atau diluar dari ingatan dan juga penglihatan manusia biasa, tapi selama kalian berada dalam kawasan mantra milikku kalian masih bisa melihat dan juga mengingat aku dan Reta, tapi saat kami melepaskan mantra yang kami gunakan tak ada satupun di antara kalian yang bisa melihat dan mengingat keberadaan kami berdua" jawab Nala.

Itachi, Deidara dan Obito hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya begitu pula Megumin mereka berempat hanya mangap mangap dan mengatakan mustahil dan tak mungkin dalam hati mereka.

 **Ketempat Hamdi kemudian.**

Hamdi pun berlari kencang menuju rumahnya dan saat sampai ia menyalakan hampir semua lampu dan ia menuju ke sebuah lemari dan disana ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah senjata yang pernah ia gunakan untuk bertarung sebelumnya senjata yang pernah ia gunakan untuk melawan Yuuma atau Raynare sebelumnya yaitu Mandau.

"Sanggupkah pedang ini menyelamatkan gadis malang itu, entahlah, aku harap aku bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, Bismillaahir rahmaanir rahiim!" seru Hamdi lalu kembali melesat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berlari menuju Gereja yang ada di kota Kouh, yah satu satunya gereja yang ada disana.

 **Di rumah Hamdi kemudian.**

Nala dan yang lain akhirnya sampai, mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat kalau Hamdi sudah tidak ada di rumah, mereka bahkan tidak melihat Hamdi di manapun hal itu membuat Itachi dan Obito kebingungan.

"Dia baru saja pulang kerja, kalau ia tidak ada dirumah saat jam kerjanya selesai maka kemana dia?" tanya Itachi, ia menatap ke arah Nala, karena menurutnya Nala jauh lebih mengenal Hamdi dibandingkan mereka, karena Nala sampai lebih dulu dari mereka di rumah Hamdi, namun yang sebenarnya, Nala juga baru satu hari lebih awal bersama Hamdi dibandingkan mereka, jadi pengalamannya bersama Hamdi itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan pengalaman mereka, kenapa karena ia baru tinggal dua hari bersama Hamdi jadi ia tidak akan tau kebiasaan Hamdi.

"Aku tidak tau! Dan jangan menatapku, aku juga belum lama tinggal dengannya jadi jangan harap aku bisa mengetahui semua kebiasaannya" jawab Nala.

"Yang pasti ia sudah pulang namun ia pergi lagi" ucap Reta menambah.

"Maksud kamu Reta?" sekarang Obito yang bertanya.

"Aku mencium aroma tubuh Hamdi disini dan ini masih baru, itu artinya ia baru saja keluar dari rumah, entah apa pasti ada penyebab tertentu,atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergesa gesa" jawab Reta.

"Entah kenapa aku mencium bau bahaya dari ini semua!" seru Megumin dengan gaya eksentrik yang ia miliki.

"Bau bahaya?" ucap Deidara kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis kecil bermata merah disampingnya.

"Entahlah, tapi pirasatku mengatakan hal itu un tidak salah lagi!" jawab Megumin pada pertanyaan Deidara.

{Krik kirk krik krik}

"Dari pada kita memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti lebih baik kita cari dia, aku takut kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat serius atau mungkin berbahaya." Ucap Nala yang secara tiba tiba berubah, mulai dari ia yang awalnya memiliki rambut yang berwarna gelap berubah menjadi putih dan memiliki telinga Harimau di kepalanya lalu bagian rambutnya yang terikat atau terkepang dan panjang berubah menjadi seperti ekor Harimau miliknya Reta, berwarna putih berbelang biru muda, matanya yang berwarna gelap berubah menjadi biru dengan pupil mata berbentuk garis vertikal seperti mata milik Reta, ia mengenakan pakaian dengan warna serba putih model tank top, tambahan baju bercorak unik dengan warna biru muda, dipinggangnya mengenakan hiasan berupa kain kuning dan juga kain batik yang sudah sangat langka di indonesia, dibagian tangan terdapat hiasan armor tangan cakar harimau putih dengan kristal warna hijau, pada bagian kaki terdapat armor dengan warna mirip belang Harimau putih, dipinggangnya terdapat hiasan selendang kuning, kain batik dan aksesoris khusus mirip monomen gedung sate, (Untuk lebih jelasnya cari di google, Nala Inheritage)

"Wow! Aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki wujud seperti itu" ucap tak menyangka mereka menatap Nala dengan pandangan yang tak percaya akan hal itu.

"Ini adalah wujudku sebagai Arca dan sekarang ayo kita berangkat, aku memiliki pirasat kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk suatu saat nanti, jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi cepat kita harus memastikannya, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kak Hamdi" ucap Nala memberitahu mereka.

"Sebagai tambahan, para Arca dan Rakyan seperti aku dan Nala bisa merasakan adanya bahaya yang ada di daerah yang merupakan Daerah kami berada, karena kami tidak bisa kembali ke Bandung aku pun menandai tempat ini sebagai daerah kekuasaanku yang baru, jadi aku bisa merasakan bahaya mahluk mengerikan ada dimanapun selama dalam batas kota ini" tambah Reta.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita berangkat, sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada ketua kita!" seru Itachi memimpin para Akatsuki.

"Yooooo!" seru Obito sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Akan aku ledakan siapapun yang menghalangi tujuan kita!" seru Deidara dan Megumin secara bersamaan, Nala, Itachi dan Obito pun kaget lalu mereka bertiga menatap Megumin dan Deidara yang memang hobi pada ledakan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka berdua lagi secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada hanya saja kalian kompak sekali" ungkap mereka dan akhirnya mereka berenam pun berangkat bersama, Akatsuki dan Megumin terbang menggunakan burung tanah liat yang dibuat dari mulut yang ada di telapak tangan Deidara sedangkan Nala ia terbang bersama dengan Reta, Reta dan Nala membatasi mantra eksentensinya dengan hanya bisa dilihat oleh teman temannya saja agar tidak membuat keributan.

Deidara hanya menciptakan dua burung raksasa, yang dikendarai oleh Obito dan Itachi, lalu burung kedua ia dan Megumin, Nala ia bisa terbang dengan kekuatannya begitu juga Reta, Nala dan Reta melacak keberadaan Hamdi dengan indra penciuman mereka.

 **Di sebuah gereja kemudian.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit sewarna sawo matang mengenakan pakaian berupa Sasirangan pakaian adat khas banjar dan mandau di tangannya dialah Hamdi, ia sedang berlari menuju pintu gereja.

 **Di semak semak.**

"Ada seseorang yang datang" gumam gadis berambut putih dengan mata coklat ke emasan, namanya Toujo Koneko.

"Apakah dia musuh?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat dengan gaya seperti Sasuke matanya juga berwarna coklat ke emasan.

"Entahlah, dia datang dari arah sana?" jawab Koneko menunjuk ke arah yang bukan berasal dari arah Gereja.

"Sebaiknya kita intai dan lihat siapa dia lalu kita cari tau tujuannya" ucap Kiba, seorang lelaki berambut pirang lurus bermata abu abu, ia sangat tampan dan ia membawa sebuah pedang di pinggangnya.

Mereka pun menatap ke arah datangnya seseorang misterius dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Setelah sekian lama menunggu.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki mengenakan baju kain berwarna biru dengan corak corak unik (Sasirangan) dan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya, dengan gagang pedang berbentuk atau terukir seperti kepala ular yang berdiri, lalu sarung pedang yang terbuat dari kayu, panjang sekitar 24 Inchi bentuk lurus seperti ninjato, dan terlihat seperti terbalik jika dilepas dari sarungnya meski sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak terbalik, karena memang disainnya yang dibuat berbeda dari pedang, Mandau pedang yang Hamdi bawa bagian tajamnya seperti bagian punggung pedang yang tidak tajam tapi ini bukan pedang kenshin, pedang ini hanya mengambil bentuknya saja, tapi bagian depannya memang seperti bagian belakang pedang yang biasa jadi tetap tajam namun seperti terbalik.

"Itu bukannya Hamdi-san?!" seru tanya Issei.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba.

Hamdi pun melewati mereka yang bersembunyi dari semak semak, ketika Hamdi sampai di depan pintu Gereja, Hamdi pun mengucapkan sebuah do'a sebelum ia masuk kedalam Gereja.

"Audzubillahiminasyaitonirojim. Bismillahirohmanirohim. Allaahumma innii a'uudzubika min jahdil balaa-i wa darkisy syaqaa-i wa suu-il qadhaa-i wa syamaatatil a'daa-i." Gumam pelan Hamdi dalam do'a miliknya ia pun membuka pintu Gereja, ia telah melafalkan do'a untuk berlindung dari mara bahaya, ia hanya bisa bertawakal dari semua kejadian yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ia hanya berserah diri pada Allah Ta'ala agar ia dihindarkan dari bahaya dalam tindakannya. Lagi lagi Issei, Kiba dan Koneko langsung kesakitan ketika mendengar do'a dari Hamdi, yah mereka kan termasuk dalam golongan bangsa jin jika dimasukan dalam difinisi Islam karena mereka memiliki jenis kelamin ada yang baik ada yang jahat, lalu memiliki nafsu layaknya manusia.

Ketika ia masuk ia langsung disambut oleh seorang pastur yang menjaga Gejera itu nama pastu itu adalah Freed Zelzan, Hamdi tau itu, dengan kuat Hamdi menggenggam sarung Mandau nya di tangan kanannya, lalu mencabut Mandaunya, ia memegang Mandau miliknya di tangan kirinya, Hamdi memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, ia mengelus Mandau miliknya dan mencium bilah pedangnya sekali lalu ia menatap tajam Freed.

"Hoy siapa kau dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Freed pada Hamdi.

Hamdi memasang kuda kuda bertarung dengan gaya seperti menari, ini adalah kuda kuda silat, meski tidak pandai, namun Hamdi selalu pandai meniru gerakan gerakan orang dalam bertarung sehingga ia memiliki gerakan bertarung yang cukup hebat yang ia pelajari secara Otodidak.

"Dimana Asia?!" seru Hamdi pada Freed yang ada didepannya.

"Asia? Kau ingin apa bertemu biarawati tak berguna itu?" tanya Freed pada Hamdi.

"Aku teman dari gadis itu, jadi cepat beritahu dimana dia atau aku akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Hamdi memberikan ancaman, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat gagang Mandau miliknya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sarung Mandaunya.

"Kau pikir warga biasa sepertimu sanggup mengalahkanku!" Seru marah Freed Zelzand, sambil mengeluarkan pedang cahaya miliknya berserta pistolnya, ia pun melesat ke arah Hamdi begitu juga sebaliknya.

{Doar! Doar! Doar!} Freed menembak Hamdi menggunakan pistol di tangannya, karena kecepatan gambar yang diambil oleh Mata Hamdi telah ditingkatkan Hamdi pun melihat gerakan Peluru yang mengarah padanya dengan cepat Hamdi menghindar kesamping dan menangkis beberapa peluru yang tak bisa ia hindari dengan mandau yang ada ditangannya.

{Teng! Trang! Ting trank!} dan saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Hamdi pun dengan cepat mengayunkan mandaunya secara Diagonal kanan atas ke kiri bawah, melihat hal itu Freed dengan cepat menangkis tebasan Hamdi dengan pedang cahaya miliknya {Trank!} namun satu yang tak disangka oleh pastur itu, yaitu Hamdi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menusukkan sarung pedangnya ke leher Freed {Buag!} sarung pedang yang terbuat dari kayu itu memukul leher depan Freed dengan keras dan cepat membuat Freed kesakitan dan kesulitan bernafas, ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Hamdi pun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke arah Freed, matanya mulai berkunang kunang, sebelum Freed sadar, Hamdi pun mengambil tindakan berupa pukulan yang sangat keras pada bagian tengkok Freed dengan menggunakan sarung mandau miliknya {Braaak!} pukulan yang sangat kuat itu ternyata sanggup membuat orang sekelas Freed pingsan.

"Hamdi-san!" seru Issei dari belakang ia tidak menyangka kalau Hamdi sangat kuat dan mengalahkan pendeta berengsek yang membuatnya tak berdaya waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hamdi-senpai" tanya gadis kecil di belakang Hamdi dan disamping Issei.

"Tak aku sangka kau sangat kuat Hamdi-kun" tambah Kiba.

Hamdi hanya diam lalu menatap ke arah belakang sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membantu kalian para Iblis, tapi aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan dia adalah Orang kedua yang ingin aku selamatkan ketika aku gagal menyelamatkanmu" jawab Hamdi, ia tidak ada maksud membantu Issei ataupun para Iblis, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan seorang manusia yang baik, gadis yang ia ajari cara memasang kerudung dan gadis yang ia puji kecantikannya ketika menggunakan kerudung, Asia Argento, gadis yang masih suci, manusia yang baik dan polos, Hamdi tidak ingin gadis itu menjadi Iblis ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang menimpa Issei ditimpa oleh gadis malang itu.

 **Bersambung.**


	7. Hamdi dan kesialannya

**Hamdi dan 3 Mesum**

 **Disclamers and Story:  
Masashi Kishimoto: NARUTO  
Ichiei Ishibumi:High School DxD  
Mukhlis Nur, Afif Faris and Team, Tinker & Regalia Gameworks: Inheritage Boundary of Existence  
Natsume Akatsuki: Konosuba**

 **Rate: Random**

 **Charakter:  
Original Karakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi/Muslim Otaku  
Inheritage: Nala/Arca of Bandung/White Tiger,. Reta/Rakyan of Bandung  
HighSchool DxD: Hyoudou Issei,. Sona Sitri,. Matsuda,. Motohama  
NARUTO: Itachi Uchiha,. Obito Uchiha,. Deidara  
Konosuba: Megumin**

 **Pair: [M Rofi'ie Hamdi,.],. [Hyoudou Issei,. Rias,. Akeno],.[Deidara,.Megumin]**

 **Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja**

 **Episode 7 Hamdi dan kesialan yang ditanggung olehnya.**

Hamdi pun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke arah Freed, matanya mulai berkunang kunang, sebelum Freed sadar, Hamdi pun mengambil tindakan berupa pukulan yang sangat keras pada bagian tengkok Freed dengan menggunakan sarung mandau miliknya {Braaak!} pukulan yang sangat kuat itu ternyata sanggup membuat orang sekelas Freed pingsan.

"Hamdi-san!" seru Issei dari belakang ia tidak menyangka kalau Hamdi sangat kuat dan mengalahkan pendeta berengsek yang membuatnya tak berdaya waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hamdi-senpai" tanya gadis kecil di belakang Hamdi dan disamping Issei.

"Tak aku sangka kau sangat kuat Hamdi-kun" tambah Kiba.

Hamdi hanya diam lalu menatap ke arah belakang sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membantu kalian para Iblis, tapi aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan dia adalah Orang kedua yang ingin aku selamatkan ketika aku gagal menyelamatkanmu" jawab Hamdi, ia tidak ada maksud membantu Issei ataupun para Iblis, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan seorang manusia yang baik, gadis yang ia ajari cara memasang kerudung dan gadis yang ia puji kecantikannya ketika menggunakan kerudung, Asia Argento, gadis yang masih suci, manusia yang baik dan polos, Hamdi tidak ingin gadis itu menjadi Iblis ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang menimpa Issei ditimpa oleh gadis malang itu.

"Bagiku itu bukan masalah asalkan Asia bisa selamat, aku akan membantumu!" seru Issei.

Hamdi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei.

"Aku rasa gadis itu berada di ruang bawah tanah, akses menuju tempat itu dihalangi lemari besar itu, aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya, aku harap kalian mau membantu" gumam Hamdi.

"Kami pikir kau tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kami" ucap Kiba, Kiba juga tidak menyangka kalau Hamdi tau bahwa mereka adalah bangsa Iblis.

"Jika tujuan kalian sama maka aku tidak akan menolak menerima bantuan dari kalian, lagi pula aku tidak akan bisa menang jika hanya sendiri" tambah Hamdi.

"Tapi Hamdi-san bagaimana kau tau kalau aku dan ini adalah iblis? Dan sejak kapan kau tau kalau aku adalah Iblis" tanya Issei pada Hamdi.

Hamdi terdiam ia menatap sendu ke arah Issei dan ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat.

"Dari pada memikirkan hal itu sebaiknya pikirkan bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Asia" jawab Hamdi mengalihkan pembicaraan, mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan bukan?.

Issei pun setuju dan akhirnya Koneko pung menghancurkan lemari yang digunakan untuk menutup pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah, Hamdi dengan cepat berlari masuk kedalam di iringi oleh Issei, Koneko dan Kiba.

Terlihat Hamdi menuruni tangga dengan tangan kanan memegang erat mandau di tangan kiri miliknya dan sarung pedangnya pada tangan kanan, Hamdi berlari menuruni tangga bersama dengan Issei dan yang lain, setelah di penghujungan tangga terlihat sekumpulan orang berjubah hitam memandang ke arah atas dan saat dilihat disana terlihat seorang, gadis berambut pirang yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih tanpa lengan di rantai di sebuah batu berbentuk salib.

"Asia!" seru Issei, menatap gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu disamping gadis berambuut pirang itu ternyata ada gadis berambuthitam berpakaian minim berdada besar bermata ungu dan bersayap burung, Hamdi dan Issei tau betul siapa dia, mata Hamdi menatap tajam malaikat jatuh itu, lalu ia sedikit mengacungkan mandaunya yang ada di tangan kirinya ke arah Yuuma.

"Lepaskan Asia kono Bitchi!" seru Hamdi dengan menggunakan kata kata kotor, yah wajar, Hamdi bukanlah Kiai dan juga ustad jadi wajar kalau kadang ia bisa menggunakan kata kata kasar, Hamdi dulunya juga seorang yang patuh pada Agama ia adalah seorang manusia berengsek yang suka membentak dan menggunakan kata kata kotor pada orang orang yang tidak ia sukai, tak peduli itu anak anak ataupun wanita.

"Bitchi?" ulang Koneko yang heran dengan kata kata kasar Hamdi.

"Hamdi-san ku rasa kau harus belajar tata kerama dalam bicara lihat dia terlihat marah" ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa peduli! Jika saudara se ras ku di perlakukan layaknya binatang seperti itu! Kau pikir aku mau berbaik hati dan juga menjaga sopan santun pada orang yang seperti itu?! Fuck ! Kono yaro! Itu mustahil bangsat!" keluar sudah sifat aslinya yang kaya gimana gitu, ia sudah melupakan ajaran Agamanya untuk tetap tenang, lagian ia bukan ahli agama, tapi hanya umat yang sedang belajar menjadi islam yang baik, namum hal ini membuatnya sedikit emosi.

"Dasar Manusia rendahan! Sadari keberadaanmu!" seru Raynare tak terima ucapan Hamdi yang menghujatnya terus menerus.

"Kau yang harusnya sadar diri Kono yaro!, mana ada malaikat yang berbuat jahat dasar Bitchi! Fuck you! Bangsat, Tai, Anjing!" berbagai umpatan yang tak baik di dengar anak kecil Hamdi keluarkan pada saat itu juga, Koneko yang masih anak anak langsung swedrop mendengar jawaban Hamdi akan seruan Raynare atau lebih tepatnya ancaman, dengan ejekan dan umpatan orang dewasa dan juga seperti pembisnis dari dunia gelap.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Issei langsung mengedutkan mata mendengar ucapan Hamdi yang penuh dengan hinaan dan kata kata kotor yang tanpa filter sama sekali, Issei merasa kalau Hamdi itu kadang seperti preman dan kadang menjadi orang yang sangat baik perhatian, romantis dan juga tak pedulian, sungguh sifat Hamdi yang random itu membuat Issei tak habis pikir mengenai Hamdi itu sebenarnya orang yang seperti apa.

Asia yang juga sudah sadar ketika kedatangan Hamdi dan Issei berserta teman teman Issei, hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ucapan kotor yang Hamdi keluarkan.

"Issei-san, Hamdi-san, kenapa mereka disini dan kenapa Hamdi-san mengucapkan kata kata kotor?" tanya Asia beruntun dengan nada lemah hingga Hamdi tak mendengar ucapan Asia, namun berbeda dengan Issei karena Issei Iblis jadi pendengarannya itu jauh lebih tajam.

"Asia dia sudah sadar" gumam Issei.

Gigi Raynare bergemerutuk ketika mendengar hinaan Hamdi kepadanya, ia benar benar marah menatap ke arah Hamdi, Hamdi dan Raynare saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan tajam mereka berdua membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Kau! Manusia yang waktu itu! Tak aku sangka kau masih hidup bangsat!" umpat Raynare yang mulai mengingat wajah Hamdi.

'Saat ini aku tidak mungkin menggunakan Do'a Do'a untuk menangkis kekuatan sihirnya karena jika aku melakukannya mereka akan kesakitan dan itu akan merepotkan diriku karena aku juga harus melindungi mereka' batin Hamdi sambil menatap para iblis yang ikut bersamanya, saat ini tujuan mereka sama jadi ia tidak akan menyerang Issei dan teman temannya.

Orang orang berjubah hitam yang merupakan bawahan dari malaikat bersayap hitam itu menatap ke arah Hamdi dan bersiap menyerang, Hamdi menyadari hal itu ia pun menyiapkan kuda kudanya, kali ini ia meniru gaya Kirito, Kiba juga melepaskan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung, Issei menyiapkan Seacred Gearnya yang mengambil bentuk Gautel di tangan kiri, Koneko menyiapkan sarung tangannya lalu menatap ke arah gerombolan orang orang gereja bertopeng dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lalu menyiapkan light saber dan pistol.

Raynare pun membuat sebuah light spear atau tombak cahaya dengan ukuran cukup besar Asia yang melihat itu langsung berteriak.

"Issei-san! Hamdi-san! Awas!" seru Asia.

"Asia!" seru Issei.

"Hyoudo-kun!" seru Kiba yang langsung menarik tubuh Issei, Hamdi yang cukup kaget melihat light spear berukuran besar ke arahnya bersiap menggunakan mandaunya untuk menebas.

"Hamdi-senpai awas!" seru Koneko sambil menarik tubuh Hamdi dengan cepat dan light spear itupun menancam di lantai dan meledak, membuat Koneko, Hamdi, Issei dan juga Kiba terlempar ke belakang gara gara gelombang kejut dari ledakan tombak cahaya {Booom!}

"Argh"

Hamdi dan yang lain mencoba untuk berdiri, sementara Raynare memulai ritualnya, sedangkan Asia ia berteriak kesakitan, Issei langsung khawatir melihat hal itu.

"Sekarang aku tau tujuan Da-tenshi itu" ucap Kiba.

"Issei menatap ke arah Kiba sedangkan Hamdi mencoba untuk berdiri, yah wajar ia adalah manusia, daya tahannya terhadap benturan tidak sekuat para iblis dari dunia DxD itu, membuat ia membutuhkan persiapan untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima dari benturan keras dengan dinding batu gereja.

"Kau tak apa apa Hamdi-senpai?" tanya Koneko.

"Em, aku tidak ada apa Nekopoi" jawab Hamdi.

"Nekopoi? Siapa yang kau panggil begitu?" tanya Koneko, tak terima namanya dirubah oleh Hamdi.

"Maaf kepalaku sedikit terbentur, jadi ingatanku sedikit tergeser" jawab Hamdi.

{Krik krik krik}

"Heh?" ketiga iblis itu swedrop mendengar apa yang baru saja Hamdi katakan.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu, sebaiknya kau jelaskan saja apa yang ia lakukan!" perintah Hamdi, Kiba yang sadar akan swedropnya langsung menjawab.

"Dia ingin mengambil Secread gear gadis itu" jawab Kiba.

"Apa lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Asia?!" tanya panik Issei.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak kencang Asia.

Sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kata katanya Hamdi langsung melesat ke arah Raynare untuk menghentikan mereka dengan mandau dan sarungnya ia berlari, ke arah para pendeta sialan disana.

"Enough! Mother Fucker!" teriak Hamdi sambil berlari kencang ke arah musuh.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan" teriak para penghini gereja dengan pakaian pastur bertopeng dan mengenakan topi bundar berwarna hitam itu, ketika Hamdi sudah berada dekat dengan mereka Hamdi langsung dengan cepat menebas mereka dengan menggunakan, mandau di tangan kirinya, namun dengan cepat ditangkis dengan pedang cahaya {Trenk!} {Buag}.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrg! Sakit saki sakit!" teriak salah satu dari orang yang mencoba menyerang Hamdi sambil melompat lompat kecil kebelakang, penyebabnya adalah Hamdi langsung menendang selangkangannya ketika tebasannya ditangkis.

"Heh" gumam Hamdi yang langsung melanjutkan larinya, pedangnya tidak ia gunakan untuk melukai lawan lawannya, ia hanya menggunakan mandau ditangannya untuk menahan tebasan dan peluru peluru yang mengarah padanya sambil berlari kencang, ia menendang selangkangan memukul tengkok dengan sarung pedang melakukan gerakan memukul ke wajah musuhnya menggunakan sarung pedang, menusuk tenggorokan dengan sarung pedang pukulan keras leher bagian kanan tusukan kuat yang megarah ke dada membuat tulang rusuk patah, Hamdi juga membuat tulang kering beberapa orang yang menghalanginya patah karena tendangan dan pukulan dengan sarung mandau.

{Tenk tank trak teteteteteteteteteererererererererarararaank ! Bug bak prak, krak dug tatatatatatatatatatak!, Bom!} Hamdi menghempas kuat tubuh mereka ke lantai lalu setelah sampai di tangga Hamdi berlari lalu melompat tinggi ketika mencapai Raynare, Raynare menatap tajam Hamdi, menyiapkan tombak cahaya miliknya, tiba tiba dari belakang.

{Doar dududududududududududaaarr!} suara ledakan pistol keluar dari belakang.

"Hamdi-san!"

"Hamdi-kun"

"Hamdi-senpai!" seru mereka bertiga secara bersamaan ketika melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan Raynare hanya tersenyum, melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ugh!"Hamdi langsung muntah darah, dipunggungnya dipenuhi darah karena ditembus banyak peluru, mata Hamdi membelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau orang orang atau manusia yang tidak ia bunuh itu membunuhnya, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka lebih membela Datenshi dibandingkan kebebasan ras mereka sendiri, ada apa dengan dunia ini, itulah yang Hamdi pikirkan.

"Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu sekarang sebelum suatu saat nanti kau menjadi masalah buat kami" ucap Raynare yang langsung menusukan tombak cahaya ke perut Hamdi {Srak!}

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Hamdi tak menyangka kalau ia akan kalah dengan mudah, padahal statusnya sudah ditingkatkan.

"Hamdi-saaaan!" seru Issei tak menyangka Hamdi akan kalah dengan mudah {Buaag!} Hamdi langsung terlempar dengan keras ke arah Issei dan yang lain.

"Hamdi-san!" teriak Issei sambil berlari ke arah Hamdi.

"Hamdi-kun!" seru Kiba ikut ikutan

"Hamdi-senpai!" teriak Koneko, dan akhirnya Hamdi pun disambut oleh tiga iblis itu, pandangan Hamdi menjadi kosong.

'Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, aku tak menduga akan seperti ini' ucap batin Hamdi sambil menatap ke arah Asia yang mengerang kesakitan, 'Aku gagal lagi, kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?' tanya batin Hamdi, air matanya mengalir.

"Hamdi-san, hoy, bangun, jangan mati!" seru Issei ia tidak menyangka Hamdi sahabatnya yang menolongnya dari pukulan gadis gadis kendo waktu pertemuan pertama harus mati dengan cara begini, mati karena ingin menyelamatkan Asia seperti dirinya.

"A, a a"

"Hamdi-san, kau mau bilang apa cepat katakan aku akan mendengarkannya!" seru Issei.

"Asyhadu an la illaha illa Allah" kata pertama yang di ucapkan Hamdi langsung membuat ketiga iblis itu kesakitan.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh! Hamdi-san hentikan !" teriak Issei, sementara Kiba dan Koneko langsung menutup telinga.

"Wa Asyhadu anna Muhammadarr-" belum selesai Hamdi mengucapkan Syahadat tubuhnya langsung tergeletak tak berdaya tatapannya terlihat kosong, Issei yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini, Hamdi terlihat tak bernyawa, Koneko yang memeriksanya pun mengatakan kalau Hamdi sudah tidak bernapas, tak lama setelah itu Secread gear milik Asia lepas, Asia tampak lemah, Issei yang melihat itu, menjadi marah ia melesat ke arah Asia, Kiba dan Koneko membantu dari belakang.

 **Di sebebuah tempat.**

"Cepat kita sudah dekat!" seru gadis berambut putih dengan ekor rambut berbentuk seperti ekor Harimau putih dengan belang Cyan, bermata biru dengan pupil garis vertikal, mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan hiasan selendang kuning dan kain batik di pinggangnya, dia adalah Nala.

"Ossu kalau begitu tambah kecepatannya!" seru Deidara, burung ciptaannya pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Oh tuhan semoga kami tidak terlambat, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Hamdi semakin menipis' batin Nala dan Reta.

"Nala dimana Hamdi-san?!" seru tanya Itachi.

"Aku dan Reta merasakan keberadaannya di Gereja itu!" seru Nala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke Gereja!" seru Obito, akhirnya mereka pun turun.

 **Di depan pintu gereja kemudian.**

Nala dan Reta serta Deidara, Megumin, Itachi dan Obito, pun sampai mereka masuk kedalam Gereja tak menemukan apapun.

"Dimana Hamdi-san?" tanya Megumin.

"Aku merasakan aroma tubuh Hamdi ada di dalam ruang bawah tanah!" seru Reta.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi cepat kesana!" pertintah Itachi, akhirnya mereka berenam berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah melalui tangga rahasia.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Kalian lebih setuju yang mana?**

 **Hamdi hidup kembali dan menyelamatkan Asia (tapi Asia tetap mati) maksud menyelamatkan adalah menyelamatkan Identitas Asia sebagai manusia.**

 **Hamdi hidup kembali dan membantu Issei, menyerahkan Asia untuk dihidupkan kembali pada Rias, karena ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak merubah alur dengan membuat Asia mati karena ke egoisannya.**

 **Hamdi hidup lagi dan meminta bantuan Horlog dengan meminta alat kejut jantung yang akan digunakan pada Asia untuk hasil aku rahasiakan.**

 **Oh Hidupnya tetap manusia, bukan Reinkarnasi.**


	8. Orang pertama yang aku selamatkan

**Hamdi dan 3 Mesum**

 **Disclamers and Story:  
Masashi Kishimoto: NARUTO  
Ichiei Ishibumi:High School DxD  
Mukhlis Nur, Afif Faris and Team, Tinker & Regalia Gameworks: Inheritage Boundary of Existence  
Natsume Akatsuki: Konosuba**

 **Rate: Random**

 **Charakter:  
Original Karakter: M Rofi'ie Hamdi  
Inheritage: Nala/Arca of Bandung/White Tiger,. Reta/Rakyan of Bandung  
HighSchool DxD: Hyoudou Issei,. Sona Sitri,. Matsuda,. Motohama  
NARUTO: Itachi Uchiha,. Obito Uchiha,. Deidara  
Konosuba: Megumin**

 **Pair: [M Rofi'ie Hamdi,.],. [Hyoudou Issei,. Rias,. Akeno],.[Deidara,.Megumin]**

 **Genre: Petualangan Gaje, kadang Action, kadang Humor, kadang Romance, unsur Echi di kurangi secara drastis hingga hanya muncul beberapa kali saja**

 **Episode 8 Bisa menyelamatkanmu adalah hal atau pencapaian terbaik bagiku**

Hamdi berlari lalu melompat tinggi ketika mencapai Raynare, Raynare menatap tajam Hamdi, menyiapkan tombak cahaya miliknya, tiba tiba dari belakang.

{Doar dududududududududududaaarr!} suara ledakan pistol keluar dari belakang.

"Hamdi-san!"

"Hamdi-kun"

"Hamdi-senpai!" seru mereka bertiga secara bersamaan ketika melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan Raynare hanya tersenyum, melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ugh!"Hamdi langsung muntah darah, dipunggungnya dipenuhi darah karena ditembus banyak peluru, mata Hamdi membelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau orang orang atau manusia yang tidak ia bunuh itu membunuhnya, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka lebih membela Datenshi dibandingkan kebebasan ras mereka sendiri, ada apa dengan dunia ini, itulah yang Hamdi pikirkan.

"Hamdi-san!" teriak Issei sambil berlari ke arah Hamdi.

"Hamdi-kun!" seru Kiba ikut ikutan

"Hamdi-senpai!" teriak Koneko, dan akhirnya Hamdi pun disambut oleh tiga iblis itu, pandangan Hamdi menjadi kosong.

'Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, aku tak menduga akan seperti ini' ucap batin Hamdi sambil menatap ke arah Asia yang mengerang kesakitan, 'Aku gagal lagi, kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?' tanya batin Hamdi, air matanya mengalir.

"Hamdi-san, hoy, bangun, jangan mati!" seru Issei ia tidak menyangka Hamdi sahabatnya yang menolongnya dari pukulan gadis gadis kendo waktu pertemuan pertama harus mati dengan cara begini, mati karena ingin menyelamatkan Asia seperti dirinya.

"A, a a"

"Hamdi-san, kau mau bilang apa cepat katakan aku akan mendengarkannya!" seru Issei.

"Asyhadu an la illaha illa Allah" kata pertama yang di ucapkan Hamdi langsung membuat ketiga iblis itu kesakitan.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh! Hamdi-san hentikan !" teriak Issei, sementara Kiba dan Koneko langsung menutup telinga.

"Wa Asyhadu anna Muhammadarr-" belum selesai Hamdi mengucapkan Syahadat tubuhnya langsung tergeletak tak berdaya tatapannya terlihat kosong, Issei yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini, Hamdi terlihat tak bernyawa, Koneko yang memeriksanya pun mengatakan kalau Hamdi sudah tidak bernapas, tak lama setelah itu Secread gear milik Asia lepas, Asia tampak lemah, Issei yang melihat itu, menjadi marah ia melesat ke arah Asia, Kiba dan Koneko membantu dari belakang.

 **Di sebebuah tempat.**

"Cepat kita sudah dekat!" seru gadis berambut putih dengan ekor rambut berbentuk seperti ekor Harimau putih dengan belang Cyan, bermata biru dengan pupil garis vertikal, mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan hiasan selendang kuning dan kain batik di pinggangnya, dia adalah Nala.

"Ossu kalau begitu tambah kecepatannya!" seru Deidara, burung ciptaannya pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Oh tuhan semoga kami tidak terlambat, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Hamdi semakin menipis' batin Nala dan Reta.

"Nala dimana Hamdi-san?!" seru tanya Itachi.

"Aku dan Reta merasakan keberadaannya di Gereja itu!" seru Nala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke Gereja!" seru Obito, akhirnya mereka pun turun.

 **Di depan pintu gereja kemudian.**

Nala dan Reta serta Deidara, Megumin, Itachi dan Obito, pun sampai mereka masuk kedalam Gereja tak menemukan apapun.

"Dimana Hamdi-san?" tanya Megumin.

"Aku merasakan aroma tubuh Hamdi ada di dalam ruang bawah tanah!" seru Reta.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi cepat kesana!" pertintah Itachi, akhirnya mereka berenam berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah melalui tangga rahasia.

Betapa terkejutnya Itachi dan yang lain ketika mereka sudah berada di penghujung pintu atau ruang bawah tanah, Nala melihat Hamdi terbaring dengan ke adaan bersimpah darah, sementara itu Kiba dan Koneko masih bertarung melawan para pastur gereja yang ada disana di susul dengan Issei yang pergi membawa tubuh Asia yang tengah sekarat.

"Hamdi-san!" seru Itachi dan yang lain sambil menghampiri Hamdi dan Nala juga ikut bersama dengan Reta.

"Bagaimana ini, ketua bersimpah darah!" ucap Obito panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu Obito!" seru Deidara kenapa karena saat Obito panik tubuh Deidaralah yang diguncang abis.

"Terus bagaimana, apa kita akan membawa Hamdi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Megumin(Gadis loli ini tau rumah sakit karena ia baca buku di perpustakaan tempat mereka singgah, sebenarnya tujuannya mencari mantra sihir peledak yang baru.

"Dengan lukanya yang separah ini aku rasa, itu terlalu mustahi, bisa bisa ketua mati sebelum sampai rumah sakit" sanggah Itachi.

"Tenang saja, aku masih bisa merasakan energy kehidupannya meskipun sangat kecil" ucap Reta.

"Tapi Reta, aku tidak merasakan kalau ia masih bernapas" ucap Nala.

"Itu benar, tapi bukankah kau masih mendengar detak jantungnya, meskipun sangat lemah" ucap Reta, menandakan Hamdi hanya sekarat.

"jadi ia hanya kesulitan bernapas, kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum ketua benar benar mati" ucap Obito ketika mendedngar ucapan Reta.

"Masalahnya, siapa yang memiliki kemampuan medis untuk menyembuhkan Hamdi sebelum ia benar benar mati?" tanya Itachi.

Mereka semua pun saling menatap dan menggeleng, menandakan kalau mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan.

"Aku adalah Arch Wizard, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan mempelajari sihir penyembuhan" jawab Megumin ketika mereka menatap Megumin, karena ketiga Akatsuki itu sudah mengetahui kemampuan mereka masing masing jadi satu satunya harapan mereka adalah Nala.

"Sebenarnya aku memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka, tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau akan sempat menyembuhkan kak Hamdi tepat waktu, karena aku baru menjadi Arca selama dua tahun, kemampuanku belum seberapa" jawab Nala.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha, kami akan melindungimu selagi kau menyelamatkan Hamdi-san jadi berusahalah!" seru Itachi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti!" seru Nala.

"Ayo Reta cepat bantu aku, aku harus menyembuhkan kak Hamdi sebelum terlambat.

"Kau yakin Nala, ini akan sangat sulit" ucap Reta.

"Selama masih ada kesempatan aku akan mencobanya!" seru Nala meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Nala, gunakan sihirmu untuk mengeluarkan peluru peluru yang berada di dalam tubuh Hamdi, karena percuma saja kau menutup lukanya kalau pelurunya masih bersarang ada di dalam tubuh Hamdi" ucap Reta memberitahukan Nala, sementara Megumin dan yang lain melindungi Nala dalam menyembuhkan Hamdi, sedangkan Itachi dan Obito berserta Deidara bertarung melawan para pastor disana.

 **Sedikit pengulangan.**

"Siapa kalian?!" seru tanya para pastor yang ada disana.

"Heh apa perlu aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian, lagi pula, kami datang kesini hanya untuk menyelamatkan teman kami" jawab Itachi sambil menatap santai para pastor tersebut Koneko dan Kiba tiba tiba menghajar dua pastur tersebut(Au ah aku aja kagak terlalu tau tulisannya.

Itachi menatap bingung Koneko dan Kiba yang baru saja menyerang dua orang bertopeng dengan pakaian pastur gereja, itu lalu menatap sedikit ke arah atas disana terlihat seorang perempuan bersayap hitam menatap tajam ke arah mereka lebih tepatnya ke arah Nala yang sedang menyembuhkan Hamdi.

"Obito, Deidara, Megumin apa kalian berdua sadar kalau gadis itu sepertinya menatap tajam ke arah kita?" tanya Itachi.

"Yah dari tadi aku sudah merasa mulai tidak enak akan pandangannya" ucap Deidara menyiapkan tanah liat miliknya.

"Aku juga merasa sedikit curiga dengannya" tambah Obito pada saat itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita serang saja!" seru Megumin dengan gaya eksentriknya dan ia juga sudah siap menggunakan sihir ledakannya terlihat ditangan kanannya sebuah tongkat sihir yang ia mainkan, sedangkan Nala masih fokus menggunakan sihirnya, untuk mengeluarkan proyektil proyektil peluru dari tubuh Hamdi dan menutup luka Hamdi yang terus menterus mengeluarkan darah.

{Doarr!} suara tembakan senapan terdengar {Tenk!} dengan sigap Obito menangkis benda kecil yang bergerak cepat ke arah nya, saat dilihat ternyata pelaku penyerangan adalah sisa sisa pastur gereja, dengan cepat Obito dan Itachi menyerang sementara Deidara dan Megumin masih berjaga.

Saat Obito dan Itachi bergabung dalam pertarungan tersebut pihak gereja mulai berkurang, Koneko dan Kiba merasa sangat terbantu dengan hadirnya Itachi dan Deidara, mesikipun mereka tidak mengetahui apa tujuan Itachi datang, namun jika Itachi menyerang orang yang sama maka bisa dipastikan kalau Itachi berada dalam pihak yang mereka meski hanya sementara.

Melihat bawahannya yang satu persatu mulai berkurang dan juga sebentar lagi cepat atau lambat akan habis, Raynare pun turun tangan untuk menangani masalah tersebut, ia langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Kiba dan Koneko, lalu dilanjutkan ke arah Itachi dan Obito dan di akhir tujuannya ia melemparkan lima tombak cahaya ke arah Hamdi.

"Koneko-chan bahaya!" seru Kiba yang langsung menarik tubuh Koneko menyeretnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Itachi!" seru Obito yang langsung menarik Itachi kedalam dimensi Kamui dan ia juga ikut berpindah.

"Cih!" Deidara berdecic kesal karena ada lima tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke arah mereka, dengan cepat ia melemparkan lima tanah liat berbentuk burung elang berukuran besar lalu bergerak ke arah tombak cahaya itu lalu " **Katsu!** " {Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!} ledakan pun muncul ketika burung burung tanah liat itu menabrak tombak cahaya itu, membuat tombak cahaya itu terlempar ke arah lain.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ledakan yang sangat hebat Deidara-senpai!" seru Megumin memuji kemampuan Deidara.

"Heh itu masih belum seberapa, kau akan melihat ledakan yang lebih indah dari itu, bersiaplah Megumin!" seru Deidara pada saat itu, ia sedikit senang karya seninya di puji oleh Megumin.

Raynare pun melesat terbang ke arah Deidara mencoba untuk menusuknya tombak cahaya miliknya, Megumin yang melihat itu langsung memukul tombak cahaya Raynare ke samping agar tidak menusuk Deidara {Tak!} syuuuuut tombak cahaya melewati tubuh Deidara, Deidara yang melihat itu jadi murka ia laangsung menendang rusuk Raynare dengan sangat kuat {Buag, Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} tendangan kuat Deidara membuat Raynare terlempar kuat.

Tiba tiba Itachi dan Obito muncul di samping Deidara lalu mengeluarkan jutsu elemen api mereka.

" **Katon Goukakyou no jutsu!** " seru itachi lalu menyemburkan bola api berukuran besar.

" **Katon Bakufu ranbu!** " seru Obito lalu ia menyemburkan sebuah api yang bergerak melingkar hingga membentuk pusaran api yang sangat besar, sedangkan Deidara melemparkan burung tanah liatnya.

Raynare yang melihat hal itu langsung dengan cepat ia berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari api tersebut dan berusaha untuk terbang, namun sebelum berhasil terbang, ternyata Kiba sudah ada di hadapannya dan dengan cepat menebasnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" {Trank!} {Sret} Raynare sedikit tergores ia marah dan langsung menendang Kiba dengan kuat membuat Kiba terlempar, {Buag}.

"Ugh!" erang Kiba lalu terlempar dengan cepat dan terguling guling di tanah sakit kuatnya tendangan Raynare, Koneko yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam ia berlari ke arah Raynare, namun karena malaikat bersayap hitam itu mengetahui rencana Koneko ia langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya miliknya ke arah Koneko, Koneko yang melihat hal itu langsung melompat kesamping untuk menghindar namun sayang tombak cahaya itu ternyata bisa meledak dan membuat, Koneko terlempar ke samping {Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr}.

Berikutnya Deidara, Itachi dan Obito yang maju menyerang gadis bersayap hitam itu.

"Hoy kau! Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi saat kau melempar tombak cahaya milikmu ke arah ketua kami yang sedang sekarat, maka bisa kami simpulkan kau adalah orang jahat, kami akan membunuhmu!" seru Obito, menatap tajam Raynare dengan Sharinggan yang ada di kedua belah mata miliknya.

Raynare pun menatap ke arah tiga orang lelaki berpakaian model jubah dengan awan hitam, yang sudah siap menyerang nya.

"Dasar manusia rendahan tak tau diri!" seru Raynare kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya.

Tiga anggota Akatsuki itu tidak mau kalah, Deidara mulai menciptakan puluhan burung tanah liat yang bisa meledak, Itachi memejamkan matanya dan ketika ia membukanya terlihat mata merah dengan pupil berbentuk seperti shuriken tebal.

"Diam kau manusia burung kurang ajar! Apa mulutmu belum pernah diledakan hah!" seru Deidara marah pada saat itu.

"Aku setuju sebaiknya kita memberikan hukuman pada wanita tak tau diri ini" tambah Itachi dengan tenang.

"Melihat dari pakaiannya aku mulai yakin kalau dia itu sebenarnya pelacur" tambah Obito.

"Kalian kurang ajar!" seru marah Raynare yang dengan cepat melemparkan tombak cahayanya, namun sebelum ia sempat melemparkan tombak cahaya miliknya Itachi sudah muncul dihadapannya dan mengarahkan tinju yang sangat kuat pada Raynare {Buag!}

"Uarg!" erang Raynare ketika perutnya dipukul keras oleh Itachi, Raynare marah besar ia mencoba menampar Itachi dengan tangan kanannya namun dengan cepat Itachi menangkap tangan Raynare {Tap} Raynare tidak terima ia mencoba dengan tangan yang satunya namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Itachi menggunakan satu tangannya lagi {tap}

"Cih!" geram Raynare, ia benar benar marah karena kedua tangannya telah di gengam erat Itachi, namun ia harus kembali kage, ketika ada sebuah tangan muncul dari dada Itachi dan langsung menamparnya dengan kuat, Itachi yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan Raynare terlempar ke udara akibat pukulan upercut, dan ternyata ia ulah Obito yang menembus tubuh Itachi menggunakan Jikukan edo.

Saat di udara Raynare harus kembali menahan nafas karena ia melihat puluhan burung berwarna putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu terbang mengitarinya.

" **Katsu!** " seru Deidara dan burung burung itu pun bersinar.

'Gawat' batin Raynare dan burung burung itupun meledak {booom!}.

"Hamdi-san akhirnya kau sadar!" seru suara anak kecil berambut hitam dengan topi bundar besar berujung lancip dan tongkat sihirnya.

"Heh, akhirnya ketua sadar, ayo Itachi, Deidara" ucap Obito lalu mereka tidak memperhatikan manusia bersayap burung itu lagi, mereka tidak peduli gadis itu hidup atau mati, mereka sekarang hanya peduli pada ketua mereka yang baru, yah jujur walau lebih lemah dari mereka, mereka senang dipimpin oleh Hamdi, karena saat mereka bekerja di Cafe, cara Hamdi memimpin mereka begitu tepat dan semua tindakan yang mereka kerjakan juga sesuai petunjuk Hamdi lalu di akhiri dengan keberhasilan.

Hamdi membuka matanya secara perlahan ia terlihat lemah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau masih belum pulih se utuhnya!" seru atau perintah Nala, sang gadis bertelinga Harimau putih dengan rambut putih dan memiliki ekor rambut seperti ekor harimau putih bernama Reta.

 ***Kalau EYD dan penulisanku banyak yang salah mohon koreksinya, katakan yang mana yang salah dan katakan bagaimana penulisannya yang benar, oh iya sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang ngasih tau tulisan Praksi yang benar itu adalah Fraksi, jadi saya harap saya bisa mengingatnya, oh harap para pembaca memberitahukan dan membenarkan penulisan saya yang salah***

 ***Buat Guest pain overture: Ulun lain orang banjar, ulun orang desa Sungai rungin yang terletak pada kecamatan Barambai kabupaten Barito kuala di Kalsel, gasan habar baik haja***

 **Back to Story.**

Hamdi hanya diam dan menatap ke arah sekitar, ia melihat Itachi, Deidara dan Obito, berserta Megumin dan Nala tersenyum ke arahnya, Hamdi hanya diam, ia tak berkata apa apa, tanpa mereka sadari, Raynare pergi meninggalkan mereka karena merasa tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan Itachi, Deidara dan Obito.

Pada awalnya Hamdi hanya diam melihat Nala berusaha memulihkan tenaganya, namun saat ia teringat sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan, Hamdi, langsung menatap ke arah kiri dan disana terlihat mandau miliknya masih setia berada di genggaman lengan kirinya, Hamdi pun mengeratkan genggamannya dan berkata.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya, dia tidak boleh mati ataupun di reinkarnasikan, dia yah dia" gumam Hamdi, Itachi, Deidara dan Obito beserta yang lain langsung bingung mendengar ucapan Hamdi.

"Hamdi-san, apa maksudmu, tolong jelaskan, siapa dia yang kau maksud?" tanya Itachi dengan nada pelan.

Hamdi pun lalu duduk di tempat itu, ia menatap wajah teman temannya.

"Kak Hamdi kau harus diam kau belum pulih sepenuhnya!" seru Nala ia masih menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencoba memulihkan energy Hamdi.

"Hamdi! Jangan keras kepala! Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk bertarung!" bentak Reta pada Hamdi, namun Hamdi tidak mendengarkannya, ia bahkan sedikit mendorong tubuh Nala agar memberikan ruang untuknya berdiri, ketika sudah berdiri, ia menatap ke arah Nala yang sedikit terkejut karena perlakuannya.

"Nala" panggil Hamdi dengan pelan.

"Ada apa Hamdi?" tanya Nala.

"Maaf, karena mendorongmu dan terimakasih karena memulihkanku sebelum aku benar benar di bawa ke dunia akhirat" ucap Hamdi, lalu dengan langkah kaki yang lemah ia berjalan menuju tempat yang dimana ia tau dimana Asia berada yah di atas, ia mencoba keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, namun karena tenaganya yang masih lemah, Hamdi pun berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir saja jatuh.

{Grep} dengan cepat Itachi menopang tubuh Hamdi.

"Haaah, padahal Reta-san sudah bilang kalau kau masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan tapi ketua masih saja ngotot" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian menganggapku sebagai ketua kalian? Bukankah aku adalah yang terlemah diantara kalian, aku hanya menjadi pengganggu kalian saja" tanya Hamdi pada teman temannya.

"Itu karena..." Itachi mulai bingung mau menjawab apa soal itu, karena jujur ia juga merasa bingung kenapa ia mau di pimpin oleh Hamdi yang jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, begitu juga Deidara dan Obito, sebenarnya keinginan menjadikan Hamdi menjadi ketua Akatsuki yang baru itu merupakan hal yang tak mereka sadari dan mereka juga tak tau alasan kenapa mereka menjadikan Hamdi ketua mereka, semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Melihat kejadian itu, Nala dan Megumin kebingungan, memang benar Hamdi itu tidak memiliki energy spiritual apapun dalam dirinya, tapi ada hal yang cukup aneh dan menonjol, karena meskipun Nala melepaskan mantra miliknya Hamdi masih bisa melihat dan mengingat tentang dirinya, atau Hamdi mampu melihat Arca dan Rakyan seperti ia dan Reta, tapi ia merasa hal semacam itu masih belum cukup di jadikan alasan untuk mengangkat Hamdi menjadi ketua.

Megumin yang tidak ingin sesuatu semacam ini terjadi, ia sebenarnya sudah yakin sejak pertama kali Hamdi dijadikan sebagai ketua, ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini dimana Hamdi menanyakan alasan ketiga lelaki yang ada disana menjadikannya ketua mereka.

"Sebenarnya kami juga belum tau kenapa kami mengangkatmu sebagai ketua, tapi Hamdi-san kau perlu tau bahwa semua itu telah terjawab disaat kita bekerja di Cafe yang sama dimana kau memimpin kami untuk menjadi pelayan yang baik, kau seperti seorang pemimpin yang hebat, kau memberikan strategi yang tepat untuk menarik pelanggan dengan cepat, itu semua sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau bisa memimpin kami, Kami tidak perlu pemimpin yang kuat tapi, yang kami butuhkan adalah pemimpin yang bisa membimbing kami untuk bisa saling kerja sama!" jawab Megumin dengan seruan eksentrik miliknya.

"Itu benar! Hamdi kau tidak perlu lagi merasa malu karena menjadi yang terlemah di antara kami, tapi kau harusnya bangga bisa membuat kami yang belum saling mengenal ini bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" tambah Nala.

"Hem itu benar Hamdi-san!" seru Deidara dan Obito lagi.

"Tapi itu hanya dalam hal umum, bagaimana kalau pertarungan, kedua hal itu cukup berbeda, terutama kalau kita berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan belum ada datanya tentang kelemahannya, bagaimana cara kita menghadapinya, aku ini bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengetahui kehebatan dan kelemahan musuh dalam sekali lihat, jadi menghadarapkan aku sebagai orang yang mengatur strategi adalah hal yang salah" ucap Hamdi pada saat itu.

Nala, Reta dan yang lain kembali terdiam mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, Reta dan Nala tau yang membuat Hamdi begini adalah ia merasa sebagai orang yang tak berguna padahal merupakan seorang ketua dari kelompok mereka.

* **Oh aku rasa Author Azainagamasa53 ini sedang mengalami sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan akhirnya aku paham perasaan Natsuki Subaru yang merupakan tokoh utama tapi tak bisa apa apa, benar benar tidak berguna***

{Plak!} suara tamparan terdengar keras, ternyata Obito menampar pipi Hamdi dengan telapak tangannya, ia terlihat kesal, pipi Hamdi terlihat memerah, Hamdi menatap sayu ke arah Obito sebagai tanda meminta penjelasan atas perlakuan pemukulan yang tidak jelas ini.

"Jangan menyerah Baka yarou! Masih banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi kuat! Kau ingin menyelamatkan seseorang bukan?!" seru dan tanya Obito, Itachi dan Deidara tediam melihat tindakan Obito, karena satu satunya Uchiha yang banyak ekspresi hanya Obito, lalu Nala dan Megumin hanya mangap mangap meliahatnya.

Hamdi hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu jangan menyerah dan diam istirahatlah sebentar, dan biarkan Nala-chan memulihkan tenagamu oke" pinta Obito, agar Hamdi mau istirahat sebentar memulihkan tenaganya.

"Kau ini benar benar" gumam Hamdi, Hamdi pun duduk dan membiarkan Nala menyembuhkannya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau, karena yah taukan, Islam melarang lelaki menyentuh wanita yang bukan muhrimnya, dan penyembuhan menggunakan sihir itu dilakukan dengan Nala menyentuh tubuhnya.

 **Sementara itu di luar ruang bawah tanah Gereja.**

"Asia bertahanlah! Begitu kita keluar dari sini, kamu akan bebas!" seru Issei pada gadis berambut pirang itu, ia ingin memberikan semangat hidup pada Asia.

"Eh" Lengkuh Asia sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Issei yang melihat hal itu langsung menyentuh dan menggenggam lengan Asia dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kamu bisa bersamaku selamanya... Kita akan menjadi teman selamanya!" seru Issei lagi ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis dan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Aku sangat senang menjadi temanmu... walaupun hanya sebentar" jawab Asia dengan lemah.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" tanya Issei dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca terlihat air matanya menghiasi kelopak mata Issei. "Masih ada banyak tempat yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu!" tambah Issei lagi, ia seolah tidak terima kalau hubungannya dengan Asia berakhir dengan waktu yang sangat sebentar. Asia terlihat senang ia terharu melihat dan mendengar ucapan dari Issei.

"Karaoke. Taman Hiburan. Boling. Dan Racchu-kun.. yang bisa kita ambil lebih banyak lagi!" seru Issei lagi dengan nada sedih ia benar benar menangis ia tidak sanggup menahan duka yang ia rasakan ketika nyawa Asia berada di ujung tanduk. "Mengerti? Kita harus melakukannya. Benarkan?" tanya Issei pada Asia di saat itu. "Oh iya, aku harus memperkenalkanmu kepada teman temanku juga. Matsuda dan Motohama, oh iya yang tadi yang ikut bersamaku namanya Hamdi, kau tentu sudah tau tentangnya. Matsuda dan Motohama sedikit mesum, tapi mereka benar benar anak yang baik! Aku yakin mereka akan menjadi temanmu juga!" seru Issei lagi, air mata Issei mulai menetes membanjiri wajahnya dan tetesan matanya juga membasahi lengan Asia yang dipegangnya. "Kita berpesta bersama sama! Seperti orang bodoh" ucap Issei lagi dan lagi.

Asia nampak tersenyum sendu wajahnya mulai memucat tubuhnya sangat lemah lalu mengucapkan harapannya yang benar benar hadir dari lubuk hatinya yang lemah.

"Aku berharap dilahirkan di negeri ini dan berangkat sekolah bersamamu. Itu sangat menyenangkan" ucap Asia ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sedih karena ia tau kalau nyawanya tidak akan melekat lagi di tubuhnya.

"Ayo. Berangkat ke sekolah, bersamaku" ucap Issei lagi lalu mendekatkan tangan Asia ke wajahnya, Asia tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Issei dengan pelan.

"Kamu menangis demi diriku. Aku sangat bersyukur...{Sedikit menarik napas} Terimakasih" ucap terakhir Asia lalu akhirnya tangannya jatuh dan matanya terpejam dengan damai seolah ia sudah mati.

"A... sia... Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mati? Kamu menyembuhkan semua orang... Kamu bahkan menyembuhkan iblis dengan lemah lembut!" seru Issei sambil memeluk jasat Asia yang tersenyum dan menangis dengan damai tadi. "Hei, Tuhan! Kau di atas sana, kan?! Tolong jangan ambil gadis ini dariku! Tolong, aku mohon!" seru Issei sambil menatap ke arah langit langit Gereja dan menangis.

 **Di sebuah hutan dekat Gereja.**

"Pawn? Ah iya kalian para Iblis menganggap pelayan kalian sebagai bidak catur, ya. Dan Pawn memang selalu diletakkan paling depan" ucap seorang gadis kecil bersayap burung berwarna hitam.

"Heheh Singkatnya, mereka cuma tumbal kan?" tanya seorang gadis dewasa dengan sayap burung berwarna hitam pula.

"Ara, tapi ketua kami tidak pernah memiliki bidak yang tidak berguna" ucap gadis remaja berambut hitam panjang di ikat ponytail mengenakan pakaian gadis kuil shinto, kalian taulah siapa dia.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Sekarang Issei terlihat begitu marah ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya berlubang akibat tombak cahaya, Gautelnya berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat, bentuknya berubah, dari Gautel merah tanpa jari sekarang Gautelnya memiliki jari jari yang begitu kuat, energy yang dipancarkannya pun sangat besar.

Hamdi yang melihat hal itu langsung meminta Nala untuk menggunakan kekuatannya agar mereka tidak melihat keberadaan mereka karena di asingkan oleh dunia gaib, lalu Hamdi dan teman temannya membawa jasat Asia menjauh dari sana, lebih tepatnya membawanya pulang.

 **Di rumah Hamdi kemudian.**

"Horlog-san!" panggil Hamdi pada Operator alat yang membawanya ke dunia Anime dan manga Crossovers ini.

"Ada apa Hamdi?" tanya Horlog, ia cukup kaget melihat Hamdi membawa Asia, gadis yang takdir seharusnya berubah menjadi pelayan Iblis Rias Gremory.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan alat yang aku butuhkan sekarang?" tanya Hamdi.

"Apa itu?"

"Alat alat kedokteran, seperti alat untuk memeriksa detak jantung dan yang paling penting adalah alat kejut jantung dan satu lagi tolong ajarkan kami menggunakan alatnya!" pinta lebih tepatnya perintah keras Hamdi pada Horlog.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab Horlog yang langsung mengotak atik alat miliknya dan akhirnya munculah peralatan rumah sakit yang Hamdi pesan salah satunya Infus dan tabung Oksigen berserta, alat kejut jantung dan pemeriksa detak jantung, terlihat grafis detak jantungnya hanya menunjukan garis datar yang artinya dia sudah mati, Hamdi memasangkan beberapa peralatan penting seperti Okesigen di bagian hidung dan lain sebagainya.

Hamdi pun memulai oprasinya.

"Asia aku harap kau bisa hidup kembali dengan alat ini, Ya Allah, mohon bantuannya" gumam Hamdi dan ia mulai menyala kan alat kejut jantung itu dan menggosokan benda seperti setrika namun bukan itu lalu meletakannya ke dada lebih tepatnya bagian letak dimana jantung Asia berada {Deg deg!} saat Hamdi meletakannya Hamdi menarik alatnya tubuh Asia sedikit terangkat dan terhempas, percobaan pertama jantung Asia belum berdetak, Hamdi pun melakukan percobaan kedua.

"Bismillahirrahmaannirrahim!" {Deg! Deg!} percobaan kedua juga tidak membuahkan hasil, Hamdi pun memutuskan meningkatkan tegangannya.

"Sekali lagi, Asia bertahanlah!" seru Hamdi {Deg! Deg!}, masih belum ada reaksi.

"Ya Allah tolong bantu hambamu ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, berikan aku anugrahmu ya Allah" gumam Hamdi, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, Itachi dan yang lain hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat keseriusan Hamdi mencoba menyelamatkan gadis kecil bernama Asia itu. {Deg! Deg}

Kali ini Hamdi meningkatkan tegangannya lagi, ia berharap ini akan berhasil, namun hasilnya masih nol, Hamdi terus mencoba menggunakan alat kejut jantung itu berkali kali pada Asia, hingga percobaan yang ke dua puluh Hamdi masih belum menyerah.

'Ya Allah, aku mohon, ijinkan aku menyelamatkan barang satu nyawa saja di dunia ini, aku ingin bisa berguna untuk teman temanku dan manusia yang ada di dunia ini, lalu jika aku berhasil keluar dari dunia ini aku berjanji untuk menjadi hamba yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku ingin hidupku menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya aku mohon ya Allah' batin Hamdi memohon kebaikan Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala.

Dan pecobaan terakhir Hamdi pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil, semua itu atas ijin Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala, semua orang yang bekerja bersama Hamdi, melihat hasil perjuangan ketua mereka berhasil jadi tersenyum, terlihat Grafis jantung Asia mulai bergelombang, Hamdi pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Alhamdulillahirabbil'alamin, Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu ya Allah!" seru Hamdi lalu ia tersenyum manis dan menatap teman temannya.

"Teman teman Terimakasih, menyelamatkannya adalah pencapaian terbesarku, aku sangat senang, kalian mau membantuku, terimakasih" ucap Hamdi sambil menundukan tubuhnya pada teman temannya.

"Tak masalah Ketua!, lagi pula melihatmu berjuang untuk menghidupkan kembali gadis itu cukup menyenangkan, ternyata ketua adalah orang yang bekerja keras" ucap Itachi lagi.

"Em, Hamdi, aku dan Reta berpikir kalau kau memang sudah cukup pantas menjadi ketua setelah beberapa kejadian ini" ucap Nala sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hamdi.

"Nala" ucap Hamdi terharu.

"Mah aku senang kau baik baik saja ketua, tapi secara bersamaan aku juga kesal karena tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menunjukan kekuatanku!" seru Megumin.

"Ehehehehe, Megumin, aku rasa ada saatnya bagimu untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu" ucap Hamdi.

"Kau serius?!" tanya Megumin memastikan.

"Em, suatu saat nanti, mari tunjukan kekuatanmu yang super besar itu!" seru Hamdi pada Megumin sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke atas.

"Bagus kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Ketua buatkan kita makanan, aku mulai lapar nih!" seru Obito memecahkan suasana.

"Un aku setuju akan pendapat Obito" tambah Deidara.

Hamdi sedikit tersenyum, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak seperti yang mereka minta.

"Em baiklah, oh iya Nala, tolong rawat dia, dan nanti besok, kau, aku dan Megumin lalu Asia jika ia sudah sadar nanti akan bersekolah bersama, bagaimana apa kau setuju?"

"Apapun mau ketua Hamdi saya setuju setuju saja!" seru Megumin dengan semangat.

"Aku rasa aku juga harus mencari informasi untuk tempat ini, jadi aku akan ikut" ucap Nala, Hamdi semakin senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami bertiga?" tanya Deidara.

"Kalian carilah lowongan kerja yang sesuai dengan kalian, kan kalian sudah dewasa mustahil untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku" jawab Hamdi pada saat itu.

"Kalau begitu ya sudahlah, aku akan tetap menjadi pelayan Cafe, bagaimana denganmu Deidara-senpai?" tanya Obito, kali ini dia bertanya dengan gayanya Tobi.

"Aku juga akan kerja di tempat Cafe" tambah Itachi.

"Heh aku juga akan kerja di Cafe" jawab Deidara.

"Kok gitu Deidara-senpai, hah! Jangan jangan Deidara-senpai tidak ingin berpisah denganku" ucap Obito dengan nada yang terdengar menggelikan dibagian akhirnya dan terlihat ada latar berwarna pink dibelakangnya sambil menatap Deidara, sebenarnya Hamdi tau kalau Obito hanya main main, namun entah kenapa Hamdi jadi mual melihatnya, sedangkan Nala dan Megumin melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercengang karena itu menjurus ke BL(Boys love).

Twch terlihat ada perempatan kekesalan di dahi Deidara, sekarang Deidara mengingat sosok Tobi dari Obito, ia menatap Obito dengan nanar lalu bertanya.

"Oii Obito, kenapa saat bicara padamu aku merasa seperti bicara dengan seseorang yang pernah aku kenal namanya Tobi, apa itu adalah kau?" tanya Deidara dengan aura suram.

Hamdi yang melihat hal itu langsung secepatnya pergi ke dapur lalu memberikan kode pada Nala agar mengantar Asia ke Kamar secepatnya lalu memberi kode pada Horlog untuk memperbaiki rumahnya kalau sampai sampai Deidara menggunakan jutsu ledakannya untuk menyerang Obito.

 **Di Gereja.**

Terlihat Issei kaget bukan main setelah mengetahui Asia dan Hamdi menghilang dari tempat mereka, Kiba mengatakan kalau ada orang orang misterius yang membantu mereka jadi kemungkinan mereka yang menyelamatkan Hamdi, namun soal Asia yang menghilang tiba tiba entah siapa pelakunya.

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
